


Summer Camp Stalk

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Darkness, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Folklore, Forests, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Native Americans, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Revenge, Summer Camp, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, War, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: Camp Arawak was once the largest summer camp in NibiruNow it's closed, just a distant memory for everybody living, including nine special teenagersOnly they know the truthAbout what happenedSee the actionThe friendshipThe romanceThe betrayalAnd the adventure of the Camp's unlikely heroes





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
The sun slowly rose up in the sky, bringing the warmth and light to the land below. The wind blew through the trees, sometimes taking the leaves off them. The animals of the forest let out calls to each other at random times, some of them would leave their homes and search for food. But far from the forest land appeared to be an abandoned campground, the windows and doors of all the buildings were boarded up, the baseball field was empty, the diamonds were dusty. The wood that made up the cabins were starting to become old, rotten and in the process of decaying even though it was only a week after its closure. Settling on the porch of one of the cabins was a young brown haired female cat, she worn on a pink hoodie and dark blue jeans. She quietly ran her paw through her chocolate brown puffy fur, it looked like she was waiting for someone. A few minutes went by, the unboarded door behind the girl opened and another teenage brown cat stepped outside. “Angela?” the second cat said. “You’re up early.” Angela fixed her hood. “Yeah, I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep,” she rubbed her head with her left paw. “I’m sorry Judy, I hope I didn’t disturb you.” “What no,” Judy said quickly, moving some fur behind her ear. “How is everyone? Are they still asleep?” “Ricky, Billy, Paul, Aidan and Barney are still dead asleep, Mike and Kenny are awake. Kinda strange since Mike himself isn’t usually a morning person.” Angela stood up finally, stuffing her paws into her pockets. She walked down the porch steps, a rabbit-like animal hopped out right in front of her, took a look at her and bounced off. “Angela?” Angela turned her head, Judy struggled to get her words out, she was going to ask Angela something but she was forgetting five seconds she was talking to the sixteen year old. Far from the cabins was the lake, there was also a dock. It too, was decaying like all the other buildings. Standing on the dock were two boy cats, one had brown fur, red eyes that sparkled like a ruby and a brown tail. He worn on a red hoodie and blue jeans. The other boy had blond and light brown fur, blue eyes and blonde hair. He also worn on light blue sweater, a brown cowboy hat and brown jeans. “Hey Mike! Hey Kenny!” Judy called, waving her right paw, they both turned their heads. “Hey,” Mike said with a smile, while brushing some of his blond locks into their place. “I see you’re up early.” Kenny took his boyfriend’s paw, Mike smiled warmly. “Do you think we should wake everyone else up?” Angela asked suddenly, Mike quietly rubbed the back of his neck, he looked at Kenny. “Nah, honestly after the long night we all had coming here, I'd say they need the extra sleep.” Angela pulled some of her brown fur behind her ears, she carefully stepped on to the dock. She silently gazed at the lake, seeing some birds flying above the water. The water appeared to be reflecting the rays of light from the rising sun, she let out an almost nonexistent sigh, the sights before her were gorgeous even if her first time at camp wasn’t the best. “What are you thinking of Angela?” Mike asked, coming up beside her, his voice gentle and soft whenever he was around the young girl. Angela didn’t tear her gaze off the water. “I was just thinking,” she said softly, Kenny laughed a little behind her. “Thinking of what?” He asked, trying not to laugh in case Angela would say something funny. “A-a-about, you know, our first camping experience, together. We had a lot of good things: playing together, working together, taking more time to get to know each other more and making fond memories. Even though some times were tough and it didn’t look like we were going to make it, we managed to pull through those hardships and connect with each other.” Mike, Kenny and Judy felt their hearts warm, knowing their friend’s words were from the heart. “Yeah, what started as a simple camping trip did turn into an awesome adventure,” Judy remarked, a smile appearing on her lips, the others nodded in agreement. For a few minutes, the four teenagers just gazed out at the water, it seemed to go back in time. Visions played out their first meeting, them hanging during camp activities, teaming up together to take on the threats coming their way, the hardships they had to face and finally: the group of unlikely teenagers gaining the Elements of Immortality and taking down their enemy. It almost seemed to go by in a single flash, however reality torn them from their minds and daydreams. “Hey people!” called another voice, the four turned around, a male cat who had blond fur with gold highlights, blue eyes, and a golden tail. “Oh hey Billy,” Mike said, addressing the third male. “I see you’re up now.” “Yup and so is everyone else,” Billy replied. “They’re asking about where you guys are, cuz’ breakfast is being served.” “Okay, we’ll be there soon.” Mike, Kenny, Judy and Angela walked back to the old camp, the two boys held paws. Kenny smirked at Mike, a slight bit of Mike’s cocky nature reflected in his smirk. Four other teenage cats were sitting in the dining hall, one of them looked out of place. He was covered head to toe in white fur, his mouth and nose were a maw. He had two horns on his head, two dragon wings from his back, a tail with a white flame on the end and his hands and feet were paws. The goat-dragon stood up from the table, his droopy ears moving a little. “Mike!” he exclaimed upon seeing his friends walk into the building. “What’s up?” Kenny asked. “I heard breakfast was prepared here.” “Yeah,” the goat dragon said. “Paul and Barney were just finishing up.” “Great to know, thanks Aidan!” Mike said gratefully. Angela quietly sat down beside the goat monster, Aidan as two blond cats came out from the kitchen with food. The gang ate their meal in silence, Angela nuzzled her older brother’s shoulder, Ricky gave her a smile and stroked her lovely hair. A few minutes passed, the gang left the dining hall and started into the woods, the forest was quiet as usual minus the sounds of the inhabitants. Angela, Ricky, Paul, Judy, Kenny, Mike, Billy, Barney and Aidan strolled on the camp path, a few birds flew over their heads. The sun glowed with its bright, healthy and beautiful light, however not much was breaking through the thick leaves. Ricky whistled a little, taking note of the natural life presented to him. Paul listened to noises, almost losing himself in the sounds, Kenny almost laughed at what Paul was doing but got distracted by a rock which almost tripped him. Angela and Aidan walked together, both silently gazed at the upcoming mountains. Mike was the first to stop once they reached the mountains, his blue eyes squinted so he didn’t get too much sun in his eyes. “Did everyone bring their hiking boots.” No more was said on the matter.

A few minutes later  
It was quite a long and difficult hike even though the gang wore on hiking boots, it could be that none of them were pro hikers. “Gees, who knew mountain climbing could be so hard,” Billy grunted, almost losing his footing. “Well none of us hiked up a mountain,” Ricky retroted. “Of course this isn’t really going to be easy considering it’s our first time.” “Less fighting, more climbing,” Paul whined, Billy sighed. “Okay, okay. Let’s continue.” Despite several times the nine teenagers almost lost their footing and some fights later, they reached the top of the mountains. The group walked toward what looked like a shrine, which had crafts, photos and even 7 jewels. “So this is where we started our adventure,” Kenny said in nostalgia, gazing at the photos. “Yeah,” Angela said quietly. “And ending it.” Mike patted her back. For a few minutes, the gang just stared at the shrine, in joy and sadness. “So this is it?” Paul asked in a sad voice, upset that their journey had to come to an end though a couple of them were glad that it was finally over. “Yes, this is it,” Barney replied. “But I believe it’s for the best, just who knows what could’ve happened next.” He shuddered at those awful memories, he tried to push them to the back of his mind. “You want to know what’s really sad?” Kenny said suddenly, the others glanced at him. “All of this could’ve been avoided.” Everyone nodded their heads and agreed with him, the horrors of their journey could’ve been avoided if anyone decided to listen to them or rather just Angela who was trying to warn everyone. But bullies always ruin things, unfortunately for the gang, the three bullies of the camp whose sole mission was to make Angela’s life a living hell, took advantage of the poor girl’s attempts and twisted it to make Angela look worse than she really was. Thankfully the whole camp didn’t turn against her but some did and rubbed more salt in her wounds, her friends stood up for her and got her away from the abuse. But there was more to this puzzling case than everyone realized, but the gang found new friends, enemies and even clues. This is the story of friendship, betrayal, adventure, romance and action. This is the tale of seven unlikely heroes.

"This may be the end, but in order to know the story, rewind the clock to the beginning." -Wendigo Studios


	2. Their Arrival

“AAAHHH!!” A loud scream echoed throughout a small bedroom while a young girl shot up in her bed, she quickly looked over her room, becoming relieved that she wasn’t surrounded by water. The terrified female fell back into her bed, trying to go back to sleep but it somehow seemed too risky now. She fell back in her bed.  
“Calm down Angela,” the female Caman told herself, attempting to reason with her own mind. “It was just a nightmare you were having, it’s not real anymore. That accident was years ago, it won’t happen again, you’re alright.”  
Despite her words of comfort, Angela Darklight couldn’t let go of her horrible memories of her past. When she was just eight years old: she, her twin brother, Peter Darklight, her second eldest brother, Ricky Darklight, her uncle, John Baker and his wife Aunt Martha as well as her parents, went on a boating trip and picnic. But an unknown speedboat ran over her family, which wounded her and Peter and killed Uncle John. But Ricky and the rest of her family were spared since they were on the shore of the lake.  
Angela and her brother Peter somehow survived the accident, but not without a few wounds. Angela, who almost got one of her wings ripped off, got a broken leg and arm, spent a week in the hospital and was later sent back to live with her parents along with her two brothers.  
After her uncle’s funeral, life wasn’t the same for the young girl or her family for that matter, Aunt Martha had a severe breakdown and she blamed her husband’s death on little Angela. She also lost faith in the rest of her family and refused to see them, even if she did let them visit her. Aunt Martha would never open herself up, she also tended to avoid everyone, especially Angela.  
But when Angela turned eight, it only got worse, she developed a mental illness called PTSD or Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Peter, had repeated nights in the hospital due to issues with his head, this was just one of those nights, the night she was to head off to camp. As the small girl took deep breaths, she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening.  
She sat up again to see her older brother, Ricky Darklight, walk into her room. “Angela?” He asked softly as he approached her. “What’s wrong? I heard you screaming from my room.” Angela looked down at her bed, she wasn’t sure if she should tell Ricky about her nightmare or if she should lie to just get Ricky to leave her alone with her thoughts, but after a few seconds, she decided to go with the former.  
“No I’m not okay,” Angela sighed. “I just had another nightmare.” Ricky sat down on the young girl’s bed, facing his younger sister. “You were dreaming about the boating accident again, were you?” he asked as he watched Angela’s face with concern.  
“Y-y-yes,” she choked out as she felt tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, she began to sniffle and whimper. Ricky noticed this, he scooted up so he could comfort his baby sister.  
“Shhh, calm down Angela,” Ricky said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, it was just a bad dream. It’s not going to happen again, I promise.”  
Angela didn’t speak, she just continued to cry over her brother’s shoulder. “You want to cuddle for a bit, sis?” “Yes,” Angela replied as she lifted her head from Ricky’s shoulder. Ricky smiled wholeheartedly as he turned around and lied down on Angela’s bed.  
He wrapped his arms around the young girl’s waist, Angela wrapped her arms around Ricky’s neck and nuzzled his chest. For a moment they just layed on the bed, enjoying each other’s presence. Ricky sighed heavily as he gently moved his hands to his sister’s back and continued rubbing it.  
Angela smiled as she kissed cheek, she lied her head back onto Ricky’s chest, she jumped when she heard her stomach growling. Ricky sat up and glanced at his younger sister.  
“You hungry?” The older sibling asked his little sister, Angela lifted her head to look at her brother, then she nodded her head. “Alright, let’s go downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. Ricky glanced around the kitchen, then he looked into the living room.  
“I have a better idea,” Ricky said which got Angela’s attention. “How about I make some chocolate chip cookies and popcorn, then we’ll watch some Scooby Doo cartoons for a bit?”  
Angela looked at him, she wasn’t fully on board with the idea. “Umm, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I am hungry, I know. But what if Aunt Martha comes home early and sees we’re up so late?”  
Ricky smiled at his younger sister, he ruffled her fur sweetly. “It’s alright, look I’ll let Aunt Martha know what we’re doing, I’ll let her know what happened so it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
Angela sighed, shrugged her shoulders and headed for the living room’s couches, the one that was facing the T.V. It was difficult to change Ricky’s mind whenever he made his decision.  
Angela gave a huge sigh, her voice was mixed with sorrow and distress. The young female Caman looked into the kitchen to see Ricky talking on the phone, she knew he was talking to her Aunt Martha considering he said he was going to talk to her and let her know what was going on at her home while she was working.  
Angela had a lot of doubt that Aunt Martha would allow them to use her T.V given her behavior. The young female Caman gave a huge sigh, her voice was mixed with sorrow and distress. Once Ricky came back into the living room, he had a huge smile on his face.  
“How was the chat?” Angela asked, refusing to keep her hopes up high. “It went well,” he replied. “Aunt Martha said we can make popcorn and watch a bit of Scooby Doo cartoons, but we shouldn’t stay up too late, so we’re going to stay for an hour.”  
Angela nodded and helped Ricky prepare the popcorn, once it was finished, the two siblings poured the popcorn into a plastic bowl before they both settled onto the couch and curled up into some warm blankets.  
Ricky gently kissed his younger sister’s forehead as he put his arm around Angela’s shoulders, the female Caman sighed and rested her head on Ricky’s chest.  
The older brother turned on the T.V and set it to Scooby Doo cartoons, Angela ate some popcorn and giggled as she watched her favourite cartoon dog.

An hour later  
Ricky shut off the T.V and set the empty bowl on the kitchen counter near the sink. “Time to go to bed sweetie,” Ricky said sweetly. Angela looked at him with a fearful look on her young face. “What’s wrong?” The older brother questioned, trying to read her facial expression and understand what was going on in her head. He gently sat next to his female sibling and put his arm around her shoulders, he almost knew why she was against sleeping. “Hey Angie,” the male sibling said softly. “It’s okay, I know you’re having nightmares, I know you’re suffering from PTSD. You don’t have to worry or keep everything bottled up inside forever. I’m here for you and I always will be, my baby sister.” The brown Caman smiled finally and allowed her seventeen year old brother to pick her up. Angela blinked as Ricky set her down on the floor leading to his bedroom, the young Caman raised her brow. What was she doing here? Why didn’t her brother bring her to her bedroom? Ricky lifted his paw to turn the doorknob that belonged to his bedroom. The two walked into Ricky’s room, Ricky shut the door behind them. “How about tonight, you’ll sleep with me in my bed?” Angela carefully stoked her white wings, she looked at Ricky’s bed, then back at her brother. “Are you sure we should sleep together?” Angela asked softly. “It seems weird to be sleeping with my sibling in the same bed.” “I know it seems weird to you, but I want to comfort you, help you sleep and get sleep myself.” Angela gave a shrug and the two siblings walked over to Ricky’s bed, the young female cat lied down on her brother’s bed, Ricky covered the two in soft blankets before he fell asleep instantly. Angela didn’t however, she was still awake, she didn’t want to fall asleep after her horrible nightmare. She silently glanced at Ricky’s dresser, she didn’t move for a few seconds before she rolled over to face the back of her brother, she cuddled close to him and finally fell asleep.

July 1st, 1983  
The next day, Angela was woken up by Ricky shaking her. “Wakey, wakey little Angie,” Ricky cooed as Angela slowly lifted her head, she got up, got herself ready and picked up her bags she prepared already and they both headed downstairs. Aunt Martha wasn’t in the house, in fact, there was no sign of Aunt Martha in the house. The only thing there was a McDonald’s hotcakes takeout on the counter. “Strange, where’s Auntie?” Ricky asked, scratching his head, Angela noticed the note on the hotcakes. “Ricky,” she called, her brother walked over to her. ‘Dear children, sorry I am unable to see you both off as you leave for summer camp. The roads near my workplace have become blocked off for an unknown reason. My friend, Henry Williams got you both breakfast, I’ll probably see you both once you get home, Aunt Martha.’ Ricky smiled and took the containers over to the table. “Too bad Auntie can’t see us off,” he sighed. “But hey, at least I don’t have to make breakfast.” Angela sat down at the kitchen table in the kitchen. Ricky opened his container of hotcakes and put butter and syrup on to the hotcakes, Angela did the same thing to her hotcakes. The two both ate the hotcakes quickly and gathered their stuff by the door. “Well almost time to head off to camp!” Ricky said, sounding like a little kid. “Ooohh, we’re going to have so much fun!” Angela shyly glanced at her bags, she didn’t even look at him. “Oh look! The bus is here!” Her brother shouted in excitement, his loud voice scared her. “Come on, let’s go Angela!” Angela took a deep breath, grabbed her backpack and headed outside with her older brother. The young cat girl glanced up at the yellow school bus that would take her and Ricky to Camp Arawak. It was her first time at summer camp, so she was quite nervous. Ricky went to Camp Arawak for three years, while he was there, he met a boy around his sister’s age, the boy’s name was Paul McDonald. This year, he wanted to bring Angela to Camp Arawak, help her find new friends and hopefully help his little sis get over her fear of the water. Ricky was so hyped to be going to camp the fourth time, he wanted to jump up and down like crazy, but he held it in, he didn’t want to scare his female sibling anymore. Angela found two empty seats and sat down with her male sibling. She didn’t speak as the bus driver took the bus full of hyped Camans and Humans to Camp Arawak.

Meanwhile outside of Camp Arawak  
Deep in the woods of the huge Arawak forest, there was a forest clearing near a river far away from the Caman Republic. The land was covered in Native American tents and homes. Inside one of the tents, there were four people in sleeping bags, dead asleep. One of the people, a young female, suddenly stirred and opened her eyes, the sunlight casting into the tent and lighting up the inside. “Hmm? It’s morning already?” The girl quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and went to open the tent, carefully and quietly so she didn’t wake her teammates. The sun was shining brightly down on the camp she lived in, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Man, it’s a wonderful day out,” the female exclaimed as she looked around, grabbing a spear, some rope and a bow and arrows. “What are you doing, Saffron?” a male voice muttered behind her. Saffron jumped and turned around, the male Caman flapping his wings behind her had dark chocolate brown hair and tail, dark midnight blue eyes, pink skin and a scar over his left eye. Saffron recognized this male immediately. “Oh hi Lance! Fancy meeting you here!” Lance only laughed softly as he left the tent along with the other two who have woken up. One of them was a young female Human, her hair was an offish orange-yellow color and her hair was flat. Her eyes were a lime green color and her skin tone was a pinkish color. The one flapping his wings was a yellow color, his hair and tail were a dark yellow with a single lighter shade of yellow highlight and his eyes were a dark green. More and more Camans and Humans stepped out of their homes, basking in the sun’s glow and light. Saffron got a good look at her surroundings, things were starting to become crystal clear in her mind. Some young teens gathered in groups and began chatting about what they did last night and whatever stuff that came to their minds. Lance walked away from everyone else, focusing on a small log that was on their campsite, he didn’t want to talk to anybody, he’d rather be on his own. The boy cat jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. “Lance, come on!” Saffron said. “Come and talk with us!” Lance grunted, he gently pulled back, oh how he hated social interactions. “No, I’m fine.” “Just playing with that log all by yourself? I don’t think so.” The boy sighed and rose to his feet though reluctant, following behind Saffron. The group she was talking to was a group of three girls and three guys, sitting around a fire pit and chatting quietly. Saffron let go of Lance’s arm and joined them, eager to catch up on their conversation. Lance sat off to the side, not wanting to talk with anyone, instead he sat on the ground and folded his arms across his chest. A couple of sun birds flew over the camp, Lance looked up and watched them gather into the tree branches. “Attention, attention, members of our society!” A older man who looked to be in his late or early forties called, ringing a bell to get everyone’s attention. Every Caman and Human stopped what they were doing and looked up. “I have an important announcement to make, I know that the ringing of this bell usually means that breakfast is done, but I’ve got some awful news: our food supply is starting to run low.” Gasps of shock came out from the crowd, young teens looked at each other in surprise and horror, each of them thinking the same thing. ‘Was it true?’ “For this, you guys are going to have to work together to catch food for today. After this, me and the others will gather food ourselves when we have the time or something.” The crowd nodded in agreement, turning their heads to look at each other again. Once the leader had left the stage, a couple of groups went off into the forest with hunting gear and survival supplies. Lance walked alone while Saffron walked with her fellow friends. The male grunt didn’t look at anyone nor did he speak. After a while, they stopped once they were deeper into the woods, the trees around them casted dark shades on the grounds of the forest the Camans and Humans underneath. A couple of Camans who looked about twenty, got out some of their gear and started gathering the other members, dividing their plans and giving each group a different task and location. Since most of the members were young teenagers, there was a lot of arguing over who had to do what. A few minutes went by, at that point everyone was able to get their crap together and they headed to find food in different groups. Saffron, Carl, the yellow Caman in her tent, and Sarah, the other Human in her tent, stuck together like they always did. Lance, on the hand, opened his wings and took off somewhere into the forest by flying. Saffron stuck to the ground, using her magic to collect any type of plantlike safe to eat, she and the other two teens she came with walked off a little deeper into the forest. “Yo,” Carl said, flying behind her. “How are you?” Saffron turned her head and smiled when she saw him. “Oh, I’m fine,” she said, giggling a little. “Oh good, glad to hear that.” The other female in the group, Sarah, rolled her eyes and started to climb the thick trunk of a tree, her teammates stood at the base and watched her with worried looks. “Be careful!” Saffron called. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I will,” Sarah replied, glancing down at them. Saffron glanced at another tree and started to climb, she carried her supplies she had collected a few minutes before on her back, she had done this several times before so it wasn’t a new thing to her. The height of the tree gave the young female grunt a view of the forest and their camp, the view was so beautiful that Saffron had to tear her gaze away to focus on climbing. Her hand gripped a branch which thankfully was strong enough to support her weight, Saffron pulled herself on the branch, getting a front row view at the wooden world that was called her home. Saffron took a deep breath, she smirked as the cool air blow over her, the fresh air was a lot better and cleaner than the disgusting crappy air of the city. “Do you see any prey?” called one of her teammates, snapping her back to reality. She looked down and spotted Carl gazing up at her from the ground. “No, not yet,” she replied, she then focused on the ground and the sky, finally catching a glance of a deer-like creature walking below. “Perfect,” she muttered under her breath, she took out an arrow from her carrier and pulled the arrow on the bow, then prepared her aim. Saffron carefully pulled back the arrow and shot it, it flew down so fast like a rocket that the deer had little time to react before the sharp point entered its side. The creature was killed in an instant. “Got one!” Saffron called down to her teammates, Carl cheered, grabbed the body and dragged it toward their gear. The bushes ahead of the young grunt started to rustle, he jumped and readied his spear, preparing to defend himself against whatever threat was coming. However after a few seconds, two more deer creatures hopped out and glanced at him. “Two in my sight!” Carl shouted, rearing his spear and charging forward, scaring off one of the deer. He managed to kill it in just seconds. “Saffron! Quick shoot the fleeing deer!” Saffron reacted quickly and fired another arrow, hitting and killing the other deer in a second. “Nice work, girl!” Carl called, dragging both bodies toward their gear though this time was a little harder.

Meanwhile  
Lance flapped his wings through the forest, the shade of the trees made the world around him look darker.  
The young Caman found flying a lot more useful than just sticking to the ground and walking. There wasn’t a crazy variety of food but there was still food in the trees to be found.  
The young man also found flying to be rather calming since he was far away from everyone else.  
Lance never liked being around people, it didn't matter who it was, he hated social interactions with other people considering his nature, hell he hated talking to other people even if it was one person.  
He was a rather antisocial type of person, always alone and he'd rather be alone. The young male was also quite cold, always pushing people away when they tried to come near him, Lance preferred his loneliness more then company, he’d rather be alone then with any potential backstabbing assholes!  
The wind picked up, blowing through the green leaves on the trees and ruffling the brown Caman’s fur. A couple of birds flew by his head.  
“Hm, are the birds nesting today?” The young grunt thought to himself, if there were he knew better than to mess with them. The Sun birds of Arawak were known for their beautiful feathers and aggressive nature, these types of birds were also overprotective mothers of their young and would attack anything or anyone who came close. So in hindsight, coming close to a Sun birds nest was basically asking for trouble. Lance’s eyes travelled over the lone branches, looking for nests filled with eggs that were free of birds. After a few minutes, the young male cat came across a tree branch with a lone nest filled with eggs, Lance took each egg and placed them in a leather bag, the one he made from leather, feathers, leaves and vines. “Well, I found one. I hope I can find more,” Lance thought, flying off but carefully to another tree, a light breeze blew through the air. It was starting to become hot even though it was only 8:00am in the morning. “God, does it always get so hot here?” He thought, wiping some sweat off his brow, finding it difficult to keep flying. A bunch of Lunar birds quickly flew away once they sensed the presence of the young Caman, but they left behind their nests. These birds weren’t exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer or the bravest soldiers in the army. “Well, I guess I don’t need to look any further.” Lance took the eggs and stuffed them into his bag then flew down and set it on the ground. He opened his pack, his tail smacked the dirt ground, kicking up dirt. His paws searched around, looking for something. He finally pulled out an egg carton, Lance reached out and pulled his bag closer, he used his magic to lift the eggs from the bag to the carton. Breathing through his nose, Lance set the full carton into his pack, then silently sat down on a log. A couple ladybugs flew by his head, Lance quietly reached his paw out and let one land on his paw. It crawled on his fur for a little bit before it started to fly away, he took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. Tweeting suddenly came into his ears but he didn’t pay attention to them. Unknown to him, there was an army of Sun birds gathering in the sky, nearly covering the sun.

Meanwhile  
Two males walked on a forest path in a different part of the huge forest, throwing some kind of animal feed on the ground. One of the boys was growing more and more frustrated with the results, especially with the lack of prey coming. “This is stupid, idiot,” decleared one of the young men, turning his furious glare toward his comrade. “Give me a damn break, man!” The second man snapped. “It’s not my fault you decided to pick the most boring way to hunt!” The first man growled, threw the box on the ground and tried crushing the container. “Hey, calm down. Taking your anger out on an object isn’t going to help.” Both men sighed to themselves, but they continued on their way. The angry male decided to tuck the container into his pocket. The roar of the nearby river suddenly broke the silence of the forest, both men looked in the direction of the river from the forest’s cliff. “I bet the guys who are fishing are having better luck than we are,” the man with the leftover feed said, pointing in the direction of the river down below. “Want to find out?” The empty handed man answered, no more was said on the matter. The two grunts slowly made their way to the river, a couple of creatures with mice skulls for heads, ribby body and spider legs crawled along a couple of the tree branches and started hissing angrily at the males. “Well jeez, someone’s a little more angrier than usual.” The creatures jumped out at them, the empty handed man leaped right at the creatures and smashed them both, light blue blood leaked right out from the crushed body. “Dude?! What the hell!?” The grunt with the feed shouted at his partner. “Why are you yelling at me for?! Those things were going to kill us anyway!” “How do you know that?!” Both men stopped and glared at each other, the empty handed man wiped the monster’s blood off his hands, he cringed in disgust. Not saying anything, the two continued their trek which was quiet and uneventful thankfully. It took a few minutes, but the two men finally came across the river where a group of grunts were sitting. The grunt supervising them was a Caman with a light blue coat, a bit darker blue hair and tail, blue eyes and had wings on her back, she looked between the age of nineteen or twenty. The female supervisor looked up and acknowledged the two incoming grunts. “Rob, Jason,” she said in a neutral tone. “Such an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?” “We’re in a bad situation,” Jason said, glaring a little at Rob. “Yeah, we’re not having too much luck with the feed,” Rob replied, handing the feed back to the female leader. “We were wondering if we could help catch fish.” The blue Caman looked up at the sun and sky, noticing the hundreds of birds collecting in the sky. “Isn’t that a giant army of Sun birds gathering in the sky?” Both guys turned around and gasped in surprise, there was a bloody army of Sun and Lunar birds flying right towards them. “Oh...crap,” Jason said as his whole face turned white with horror. The female giggled as she slowly and carefully lifted the feed up and launched all the feed at the two boys. “Hey what the hell?!” Rob yelled, trying to brush the bird feed off himself, the birds suddenly came flying down like a bolt of lightning. The two boys didn’t have any time before they were now completely covered in birds, which had eyes like those of crazed gold diggers.  
The other grunts laughed, both Jason and Rob were known as a couple of bullies who picked on the younger and smaller grunts in their team, so it was nice to get some revenge for all the crap they suffered.  
Once the birds had cleared, which took a couple of minutes thanks to the others helping to clear them away, both the bullies were covered in feathers like bright and dark colored chickens.  
Almost every one of the grunts fishing were dying of laughter, Rob stormed over to the group. “This was payback, wasn’t it?” he demanded, the fishing team laughed even harder and nodded, Rob sighed and stormed away along with Jason, not willing to put up a fight with them. The team cheered and high fived each other as they continued fishing, happy over their victory as they caught a fish.

Meanwhile (A few minutes later)  
The sign to camp popped up as the bus pulled up to its destination, everyone was bouncing in their seats like no other. Not any amount of caffeine combined could create hype such as this.  
As the bus stopped right outside the camp, the doors opened and the bus-load of Camans and Humans came rushing out of the bus like waterfalls as they eagerly dashed toward the front gate, where camp director, Ronnie, greeted the arriving campers.  
Ricky took his sister by her hand as he led her over to the cabins. As he and Angela walked to their cabins, he gasped in shock when he saw a familiar fifteen year old yellow-furred male Caman standing around Cabin 19.  
“Paul!” Ricky cried, sprinting up to his buddy. The Caman named Paul, turned his head in the direction of the yell and smiled wide as he noticed his best friend running up to him.  
“Howdy there Ricky!” Paul gasped in excitement, he and Ricky shook paws once he got close, both their wings popped open. Angela watched the pair for a moment before she looked away to focus her gaze on something else. Unknown to her, the two boys shared a hug and gently kissed each other on the cheek.  
Angela turned her head to glance at her brother, this time, both the boy cats caught her stare. “Howdy!” Paul said cheerfully, waving at the young female Caman, Angela blushed and looked at her paws.  
Paul frowned a bit at her reaction, he was very confused. “What’s up? Is that your girlfriend or something?” Paul asked Ricky. “Oh sorry Paul,” Ricky said to his boyfriend.  
“I forgot to introduce you to my little sister, this is Angela Darklight, my younger sister, you remember her, right?” Ricky pointed his finger toward his little sister so Paul understood who he was talking about, Paul nodded but he was still confused about Angela’s silence. "Oh," Paul said, remembering all their times on the streets. "But can you explain why she's quiet, especially right now?"  
“She’s kinda shy, I guess,” Ricky said, answering Paul’s question even though he didn’t ask. “You know, it’s her first time at camp, so she’s pretty nervous.”  
“Oh okay, I understand,” the blond cat responded, starting to walk away. “So coming to our bunk? We’re both in Bunk 19.” “Sure,” Ricky said, his tail slapping the ground a little. “First I have to get Angela and her bags into her cabin, catch you later.”  
Paul nodded and shook his best friend’s paw again. “Alright you got it.” Paul took off running toward his cabin, most likely to put his stuff in his cabin. Ricky took his sister’s paw and led her to her cabin, wherever it was.  
“Ricky, I’m scared,” Angela whimpered. “I don’t want to be here.” Ricky laughed at what she said, it was only a few seconds into camp. “Oh silly girl,” he said, shaking his head. “Homesick already? You just got here, give camp a chance Angie.”  
Angela sighed heavily, she knew saying she wanted to go home when it was the first day wouldn’t work, although she wasn’t sure if telling her brother she wasn’t comfortable with camp would work at all, especially considering she made the promise and Ricky wanted to get away from grumpy Aunt Martha. Plus this was probably one of the only times she could spent with Mike and the rest of their street rat gang and she did care about them deeply.  
Ricky approached Bunk 17, gently opened the cabin door and pushed it to the left. “Woah.” He was surprised at how much space there was in the cabin itself. There was a large living room with three couches and a small T.V on a table. To the right of the cabin, there was a small kitchen complete with a dining table, fridge and counters with kitchen supplies. The two siblings were surprised at how much room there was.  
“Well how about that!” Rick exclaimed as he walked more into the living room. “Look at all that space you have here!” Angela glanced around the living room, before she turned her head to face Ricky again. “Okay Angela,” Rick said, still holding her bags. “I’ll help you carry your stuff upstairs to your room, then you can stay either in your room or you can go out on your own or come with me to see Paul.”  
Angela shrugged and walked upstairs, her tail swishing behind her, along with Ricky following behind her. She sat off to the side while her older brother picked out a room for her and opened the door. Angela shut her eyes for a few seconds.  
Once she and Ricky stepped inside, Angela was quite surprised at how neat the room was, there was a bed in the middle of the room, backed up against the wall. There was also a dresser, a chair and a single window that held a small brown flower pot with hundreds of golden flowers, some of them were still closed.  
“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting,” Angela muttered. “I was expecting the cabin to be really tiny.” Ricky set his sister’s bags down and set his paw on Angela’s shoulder, she turned her head to face her brother. “How do you like your new room?” Ricky asked, giving her a kind smile. Angela gave a shrug.  
“It’s alright,” she replied while not looking at him, Ricky smiled even more. “Okay, do you want to hang out with me and Paul?” Angela shook her head. “No thanks Ricky,” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m feeling sore, I want to lie down for a minute.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you later. If you need anything, me and Paul will be in Bunk 19. Catch you later.” Once he left the room the bedroom, Angela changed out of the single Arawak t-shirt she had so she could put on her white nightgown, a long white simple dress with no sleeves, and crawled into the bed.  
She purred as she felt the soft sheets on her body. “This is a nice room,” Angela thought as she got comfy. “It’s almost like my own room back home, oh Dad, Mom and Peter, I miss you guys so much.” A single tear fell from Angela’s left eye as she started to fall asleep. 

Meanwhile  
“Mikey, come on!” called the voice of a young Human, dashing ahead of his older brother, a light brown Caman with blue eyes and dark yellow hair.  
“Whoa, whoa. Slow down Dylan,” Mikey or rather Mike said, trying his best to catch up. “Oh come on! Camp is going to start without us and I want to see which cabin I’m in!”  
“Hey chill, camp is not going to start without us,” Mike said calmly, trying to cool his younger brother’s excitement.  
“There’s still time you know.” The older cat strolled over to Dylan, who looked up at him with annoyance.  
“Kenny and Judy are still grabbing their stuff, so I suggest we wait for them to get here.” Dylan pouted and sat on the ground, folding his arms over his chest and breathing heavily through his nose, Mike gave a heavy sigh.  
“Hey, hey, don’t be like that,” Mike said, sitting down beside his brother.  
“I get that you’re excited, I really do but there are other people who are coming here beside you, gotta learn a little patience kid.”  
Dylan sighed as his older sibling sat down next to him, placing his paw on his shoulder. Dylan tapped at Mike’s shoulder and squeezed it several times, trying to get his attention. About a few minutes went by, two teens carrying suitcases in their paws or magic.  
“Hey Kenny! Judy!” Mike called, waving his paw to lead them over. “Hey man,” Kenny said, placing a suitcase on the ground with his red magic. “You guys were waiting for us?” Mike nodded, smirking a little at his brother. “Yeah, although my little brother wanted to go on without you guys.”  
A shocked and angry expression appeared on Dylan’s face. “Michael!” The little boy whined, Mike snorted with laughter. “I’m just messing with you, I promise,” the older male responded, ruffling his sibling’s hair. “You are an asshole sometimes,” Dylan replied, playfully punching his brother’s shoulder.  
Mike rolled his eyes, he then led his brother and two friends down the camp hill that led toward the camp. Dylan excitedly jumped up and down as the four walked into the camp, Kenny held a little nervous face but did his best to hide it. Judy eyed some of the campers but she never made eye contact with anyone since no one was looking at her.  
A wing gently touched her shoulder, she looked up at Mike who smiled kindly and wrapped his wing around her shoulders. The young cat girl felt comfort knowing that someone familiar was beside her in an unfamiliar place.  
“Hello campers!” called a voice, the four looked over to the right to see an older male cat walking up to them. “You looking for your cabins?” “Uh yeah Mr…” Kenny started. “Ronnie,” the tom cat stated, Kenny paused mid-sentence. “Yeah Ronnie, are you the camp director?”  
Ronnie nodded. “I owned this camp for ten years and this is my eleventh.” The three toms and one queen all nodded, their confusion slowly melting away. “Do you know which cabin I’m in?” Dylan asked, walking up to the camp director.  
“Sure if you just follow me.” Dylan nodded, grabbed his stuff and started to follow after Ronnie. “See you later big bro!” Dylan called, hugging Mike quickly before running off.  
“Oh Judy, Kenny and Mike, you guys are in Bunk 17 and Bunk 20,” Ronnie called, pointing over to another set of cabins down a hill toward the lake. “Okay, thanks,” Kenny said in an awkward tone, turning around as did his friends.  
The three teenagers walked off, checking out each of the cabins, keeping a close eye for 17 and 20. “Gees this camp is so large,” Judy said, looking around the entire camp.  
“You ain’t kidding,” Kenny replied, gazing at the cabins and other buildings. “Hey Jud!” Mike said suddenly, the other two quickly turned their heads.  
The eighteen year old tom pointed at a cabin down a small hill near the camp lake, which had a number 17 carved into the front. “Well this is it,” Judy said, taking a deep breath.  
“Time to head inside, do you boys mind coming with me?” “Sure,” Kenny said as he and Mike trotted up the stairs along with their friend.

Inside the cabin  
Angela was asleep for only two minutes, but she got woken up by the wooden door to the cabin opening and slamming shut. Angela sighed heavily and crawled out of bed, she walked out of her temporary bedroom and spotted three more campers in the cabin.  
Two were older tom cats, one was a young queen. The female and one of the males both had brown fur, but the male cat had eyes that were red like a ruby and his fur was silky.  
The girl’s fur was short and she had blue eyes like a light blue. The last tom had light brown fur, blue eyes like the girl, beautiful dark yellow hair, a fluffy tail the same color as his coat and he wore a dark brown cowboy hat.  
She recognized the blond tom cat almost immediately. “Well, here’s your cabin, Jud,” the blond tom exclaimed. “What do you think?” The brunette female looked around the cabin with her eyes before she focused her gaze back on her male friend.  
“It’s alright,” Judy said. “Although it’s not what I expected.” Angela started to walk down the stairs, wanting to see Mike and know who the other two Camans were. Kenny suddenly spotted the young girl walking down the staircase.  
“Hey Jud!” Kenny called to his friend. “Looks like you’re not alone in this cabin.” “What are you talking about?” Judy asked before she glanced up to spy the young Darklight cat slowly approaching them. She let out a shocked gasp at seeing her friend as did Angela when the two girls and two boys locked eyes with each other. "Judy?" Angela asked, tears filling her eyes. "Hi Angela," Judy responded in warm tone, Angela quickly sprinted downstairs and hugged Mike, Kenny and Judy who all hugged her. "Oh it's so good to see you again!" the young girl exclaimed, crying from happiness. "It's good to see you too," Mike said happily.  
Once the four pulled apart, they jumped into a conversation. "So how was life so far?" Judy asked, Angela rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw you know, same same," Angela said shyly. "There's nothing else too interesting, especially ever since we ended our business finding beer bottles and cans and those sewer adventures." The four lightly snorted with laughter as they looked back on those days in their youth, those were crazy times. "So how was your life?" Angela asked, Judy grinned happily. "Oh, the greatest thing, I got my own my business selling dresses started, and I'm getting paid for the hard work I'm doing. And Mike's relationship with Kenny is really starting to get serious..." Judy quickly stopped talking once she realized what she said, but it was too late, both Mike and Kenny's cheeks were a bright pink color and their eyes were widened in stunned surprise, Judy covered her mouth. “Judy,” Mike said as he covered his bright pink cheeks with his paws. “Did you have to tell her about my crush now?” Judy’s eyes widened once she realized what she just said, she turned her head to face the blushing boy.  
“Sorry Michael,” Judy said, her voice nearly dropped to a whisper. Angela blinked, she tried to process the situation, but it was kinda hard to get the details straight.  
She jumped when she heard the front door open the second time since she got here. Angela, Mike, Judy and Kenny looked up to spy a Human woman who looked about in her twenties stumbling into the living room. The twenty four year old female had brown hair pulled into a large bun, pink skin and blue eyes.  
The weird thing about the woman was the clothes she was wearing: she wore a white lab coat, black shirt and black jeans, she also had glasses on, not the best choice of clothes for the hot weather of the summer months.  
The young woman dropped her bags on the ground before she glanced around the cabin. “Oh my god,” the female exclaimed as she went into a panic attack. “My first day at my new job and I’m late! And I hadn’t really prepared for my first day, I hadn’t showered, I barely got dressed and...oh my! Everything in my suitcase is a mess!”  
Mike flexed his large light brown wings out, Angela blinked as she watched his lovely large wings rise up. “Hey miss,” Mike said calmly. “Take it easy, you’re not late, you’re right on time.”  
But the stressed woman didn’t look so sure. “But I checked my watch and it said 8:40,” she replied, looking at her watch again with a confused look on her face.  
“The time is now 8:15,” Kenny pointed out. “The time most campers leave for camp is 7:50. Camp doesn’t start until 9:00-9:30 or later because some campers arrive much later than expected, so I think you got the time all messed up.”  
The young lady sighed with relief and pushed her black glasses up. “Sorry about that,” the twenty four year old brunette said. “Let me introduce myself, I am Samantha Westwood. I am one of the new counselors here! Oh boy, I hope I didn’t freak you out or something.” Angela looked at her before she flexed her own wings out, she shifted so she was lying flat on her back.  
“Well I think I should put my bags in my room! Well ...wherever it is,” Samantha called as she started to walk away, but she then paused and looked around. “Umm where are the counselors’ rooms?”  
Angela shrugged, Judy did as well. The nervous woman started looking around, meanwhile Angela began curling up into the couch, Kenny reached his paw out and squeezed her bare paws, then spidered his fingers up to her toes.  
Angela squealed and pulled her paws up to her chest, Mike grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. “Really?” He asked, Kenny looked at him nervously. “She’s only been here for like a few minutes and you’re already teasing her?” Angela quietly blushed as she stretched her legs out.  
The cabin door opened once again, Ricky and Paul stepped inside the cabin, both of them looked tired and sweaty. “Hello Angela!” Ricky called cheerfully, his younger sister jumped in surprise at the sudden shift. “Sorry for scaring you,” Paul said sweetly to the jumpy sibling. “How are you?” Ricky asked as he approached the young girl. Angela didn’t respond, her heart was beating hard in her chest. “I-I-I’m fine,” Angela said finally, Ricky frowned.  
“Still nervous, are you?” The older sibling asked as his brown tail swished, the young female cat shook her head. “No you just scared me,” she said softly, running her paw fingers through her puffy tail. Paul sat down next to the shy girl, much to Angela’s slight discomfort, she quietly scooted away from him as she wasn't entirely use to Paul being so close to her.  
"Kenny?" Ricky asked in surprise, he and the other street cats looked at each other the second the brown Caman opened his mouth. "Ricky?" Kenny asked, looking over his fellow teenage comrade to make sure that was the same Caman, once he recognized the boy, they both gasped. "What's up, you still out here with the gang?" Ricky asked, a little of his sass that the guys were all too familiar with. "Ha! You should know I'm still with the gang!" “Is this how we’re going to start the day?” she asked. “Some boyish sass over nothing?” Ricky and Paul looked at her, wondering who she was and why the hell she was interrupting them.  
“I apologize for my words, but I’m trying to unpack in this room.” Samantha went back in her room and continued unpacking, Kenny snorted and lied down Mike’s chest and started to doze off. Mike gave a smile and ran his paw fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, he also kissed Kenny’s head. "Honestly Ricky, it's great to see you," Mike said, brushing his blond hair away his face.  
“Seems like we didn’t have much time to talk,” Paul said, Angela scooted away from the blond boy cat, she wasn’t used to sitting next Paul despite knowing him considering they were in the same business.  
“Huh? Still shy, are you?” Paul asked as he gently wrapped his paws around Angela’s paws. Ricky set his paw on his sister’s shoulder, he took notice that Angela’s face was a little more pink than usual.  
“Aww, do you like him?” Ricky teased as he sat next to his little sister, poor Angela’s face turned even redder. Her sibling laughed and scooped her up and placed her on his lap, she let out a little surprised yelp.  
Judy watched as Ricky sweetly kissed Angela’s head, Angela retorted by reaching her paws out and squeezing Ricky’s sides which got a giggle out of her brother.  
“What playful siblings,” she said with a gleeful smile, then she turned to face Kenny and Mike. “Kind of sounds like you two, especially when you were kids.” Mike blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn’t going to try to protest against that comment, because it was true.  
“Aww indeed,” Samantha called, peeking out of her bedroom again, Mike sighed and slowly stared at her.  
“Do you have to get into every one of our conversations?” He demanded, Samantha flashed a silly smile before heading back into her new room. Paul walked outside to see more campers in the camp, some of them wore dark clothes and spoke in groups, the boy thought this was strange since it was warm in the summer. Paul looked around again, he spotted two Human girls walking up toward the cabin. One of the girls had long red hair with red highlights, her eyes were green and her skin tone was pink. The other girl had black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin as well. Paul waved at the two in a friendly manner, expecting one of them to wave back.  
“Howdy! Welcome to Camp Arawak!” The male was surprised when the two girls glared daggers at him, he was even more surprised when he was pushed off his paws by the redhead. He landed face first into the grass next to the porch of the cabin. Paul sat up with a gasp, so damn lucky that he didn’t crash into either of the steps of the wooden porch in front of the cabin. Paul rolled over and angrily whipped his head around to the two newcomers.  
“What the hell?” Paul shouted once he landed eye contact on these two, he was shocked that he had been pushed, actually shoved would be more like it and rudely by two Humans no less!  
“What was that for?” The black haired girl sneered at him, a very cold and selfish sneer, something that didn’t sit well with the blond Caman, it made him shake in his boots.  
“How about you shut up?” She asked with a growl, scaring the yellow cat even more. “We don’t need a dork like you messing up our summer.” Paul gulped hard and scooted away from the two females, he waited until they went inside before he flew at top speed into the girls’ cabin, hoping these two snobs didn’t notice him.

Meanwhile  
Samantha finished unpacking in her room and was now hanging around in the living room. Kenny was lying in a recliner, reading a book. Mike, Judy, Ricky and Samantha were chatting while Angela was napping on an empty couch. “So this is your first time at a camp?” Ricky asked the new counselor, however Samantha shook her head.  
“Actually no,” she replied, looking very sad. “I went to two summer camps when I was younger for two years, both of them weren’t great experiences.” Ricky raised his brow, he didn’t understand what she meant, but he probably should’ve.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, wanting to know what she meant. “Well I was bullied by the older girls both times at camp,” she sighed, feeling angry and upset at the memories.  
“Do you know why you were bullied?” Judy asked. “Well it was mostly because I was just a normal girl wanting to have a summer of fun, I mean these girls were people who would dress like supermodels and get ten rounds of plastic surgery ten times a day to attract all the males in the camp even though most of the guys were younger then them.”  
Judy looked startled like she just discovered a shocking secret about someone she knew, Mike felt a feeling of disgust creep into his soul while Ricky cringed.  
“Okay that just sounds wrong,” Judy said while she shook her head and turned to face Michael. “I don’t think I need a lawyer to tell me how wrong that is,” he muttered, he looked at Kenny who was still reading and completely oblivious to what was going on.  
“How about we change the subject?” Ricky asked, looking disgusted but trying to hide it, the others agreed. "So have any of you been at camp before?" Samantha asked causally. "Well, actually no," Mike responded, scratching the back of his head. "What makes you think that?" Samantha rubbed the back of her own neck as she tried to think of her answer. "Well to be honest, I was listening to your conversation and heard you greeting each other, so I figured you went here before and met each other before. The gang looked at each other before Ricky spoke up. "Well, we did meet each other but not in the scenario you think." Samantha tilted her head at what the boy as the group prepared to tell their story, but before anyone could open their mouths to speak, the cabin door opened once again, this time two Humans girls walked inside.  
Behind them was the scared Paul, rapidly flapping his wings, flying higher as to avoid contact with the ground and the two girls below. The boy’s face had a look of fear and uncertainty as if something had scared him.  
“Paul?” Ricky asked once he noticed his male partner’s facial expression. “Babe are you okay?” The two females paid no attention to the blond boy cat as he flew over to the seventeen brown cat and curled up in his arms.  
Kenny and Angela now were up and listening to what was going on. “Do you notice this cabin Mary?” The redhead said to her friend, the black-haired girl snorted with laughter at what her friend just said.  
“Yeah I thought it was going to be small but it’s so big. Why is that?” Mary asked in a sarcastically curious tone, Ricky sprung up immediately.  
“It’s because they want to give every camper more room inside,” he piped up, his tail wrapped around his shaking partner’s tail, however the two cruel girls shot the older sibling of Angela and Peter Darklight a death glare.  
“Who asked you?!” Mary snapped at him, Ricky jumped at that retort as he wasn’t expecting that much rudeness to come out of someone like her. “I didn’t ask for a lowlife stray animal like you to speak!”  
“Excuse me?” Samantha demanded, taken back by the sudden rudeness as was the rest of the gang. “What was that? Why are you being rude to him on the first day of camp Bella and Mary?”  
Bella snorted at the camp counselor which seemed to make Samantha angry, an emotion she barely felt. “What was that?” The twenty four year old demanded, though her voice was filled with fear and nervousness.  
“Oh look who’s here,” Bella growled, making the others shudder though they didn’t know why except for Samantha. “It looks like the turtle finally decided to come out of her shell.”  
“For the last time, I am not a turtle!” She shouted, Mary only laughed in a mean tone making the newbie counselor back up. “If you’re not a turtle, then how come in every one of our chats, you were too scared to say anything interesting to anyone?” Mary sneered, Samantha shut her mouth, she didn’t have an answer for that other than the obvious.  
Angela poked her head up, she watched the scene with frightened eyes, she hoped the mean girls didn’t notice her, but they spotted her to her dismay which was something she wanted to avoid.  
“Oh look Bella,” Mary said in a sadistic tone, slowly walking toward Angela, the young girl backed up in fear, her senses went wild. “Looks like someone decided to bring some homeless girl from the streets to a summer camp.” Angela gasped in sadness and plain shocked surprise, she could not believe what this girl said to her, she hadn’t never heard such insults like that, the young girl felt her eyes water with tears and her lip tremble.  
Everyone else in the cabin was speechless, but Ricky and Mike were both taking it the worse, they both were filled to the brim with black negative magic that only comes whenever negative emotions come into play and to say they were angry at what Mary said was an understatement. Of course, they had been called names ever since they met and started a business to earn money, but this was going too far.  
“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU A**HOLE!!!” Ricky screamed, leaping from the couch with the extra adrenaline and magic coursing through his veins, his tail now puffy and his ears were pulled back. Paul had crawled out of Ricky’s arms a minute ago due to how much anger was brewing in his own chest and his partner’s, now he was leaning on the couch and looking up at his boyfriend with shock and anger mixed on his face.  
“Wait a minute, that’s your little sister?” Bella asked in a sarcastic curious tone. “I thought you just picked up some random girl from the streets and took her to camp with you.”  
Kenny stood up, a look of fury plain on his face, oh how he hated bullies considering he and Mike had to deal with several back in high school. “Excuse me!” He barked at the mean girls, who were still being smug snakes. “How dare you say that to her, she's our friend! Show her a little more respect!” The two brats snorted and rolled their eyes, Mary spat on the ground making the brown Caman even more angrier.  
“Because she’s dirty, she doesn’t know how to dress properly and oh god….” Mary started, she cringed in disgust at little, timid Angela and pointed her finger right in her face. “Look at her disgusting hair!”  
Kenny looked at Angela, a look of pity formed on his face as he took in the full gravity of her state, the poor girl was on the verge of tears, she hid her face from Kenny’s sight. It seemed like she was ashamed to be crying right in front him as he was the tougher one of the group, Mike gently reached his paw and softly ruffled her fur in order to try to dampened his anger and negative magic.  
Kenny snapped his head back to Bella and Mary, Judy glanced at Angela then sat up and stormed up to the two females, mentality preparing herself for a confrontation. “Can you leave her alone?” She growled, her paws were planted firmly on the ground to seem more intimidating to prove her point. “She just got here and you’re making her upset.”  
The two looked at her up and down then they snorted with laughter, Mary then snapped her glare toward the girl. "Oh you're standing up for her?" Judy nodded confidently. "Of course I am, she's our friend and no one is going to talk back to her and get away with it!" The two looked at her up and down, then they walked upstairs not bothering to put up a fight, Judy and the others present sighed in relief. Ricky went back to the couches and comforted his little sister, Paul did the same thing as did Mike.  
“Well I’m glad those jerkass girls are gone,” Paul muttered as he watched them walk up the staircase. “Think you’re the only one?” Ricky asked his blond cat friend, he sweetly stroked Paul’s fur. Samantha sighed and removed her glasses, then rubbed her eyes.  
“You alright?” Kenny asked in concern, the camp counselor sighed and didn’t answer, she instead stormed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. “Ok.”  
Kenny looked at his partner, Mike shrugged but he managed to settle himself back on the couch. “Hey Angela!” Ricky said, his voice made Angela’s tail puff up. “You want to come to Cabin 19 with me and Paul?”  
Angela thought for a good hard minute, as much as she wanted to go back to her room and continue sleeping but considering Bella and Mary were now also in the cabin and they had shown her nothing but cruelty, the young girl decided it would be a better idea to be with her brother then those mean girls.  
“Alright Ricky, I’ll go,” she sighed, her head bowed. “But I want to change my clothes first.” She ushered to her white nightgown, her wings fanned out as she spoke.  
“Alright sis,” her older brother replied. “I’ll wait for you downstairs, then we’ll go.” Angela nodded and headed upstairs while Judy, Mike and Kenny went outside to head to their cabin after a quick goodbye. While the young female Caman was getting into her Camp Arawak T-shirt and red shorts, she couldn’t help but look at her suitcase where she knew her black jacket that appeared to wrapped around something, all snug and tight, she stared at the jacket for a few seconds, rememberingwhat was in there then looked back to the flower pot.  
Angela watched the several closed flower pods, Angela swore she saw one of them move on their own, the Caman jumped a bit and backed up a little. “That is creepy,” Angela said to herself. “I’m getting out of here.”  
She finished changing very quickly after that, she immediately left her bedroom and met up with her brother who took her paw.  
“Where is Judy, Kenny and Mike?” Angela asked suddenly as she tried to smooth her puffy tail with one paw, now looking around the cabin as she didn’t hear the trio say goodbye which they did.  
“They’re going to Cabin 20,” Ricky replied, putting a paw around Angela’s shoulder. “Maybe you’ll see them at Cabin 19.”

Outside the cabin, Bella stood at the side of Angela’s cabin as she watched the teenagers she taunted leave the wooden building and head somewhere else. "I swear I've seen these guys before," the redhead said to herself, raising her brow in confusion as she swore she had read stories that mentioned these teens somewhere then it clicked. "Oh my, they're the Gang from the town!" Bella exclaimed, looking down at a newspaper.

Meanwhile  
In the single flower pot, an unopened flower pod started to move on its own, the pod blindly squirmed in the dirt, its leafy hands reached up to its face, the yellow petals were just starting to separate but were still quite tight.  
The flower pod was unable to speak and see, but it did its best to try to free itself from the dirt, it had to make an effort to not tip over the flower pot. It grabbed the front of the pot and pulled with all its might, one by one the roots broke and freed the pod, letting it drop out of the big flower pot.  
The flower pod blindly wandered around the empty bedroom, it bumped into the bed stands on its walk, but that didn’t stop it from wandering and finding something to help it to get its petals unfurled. After a few minutes of blind walking, the pod came across something maybe something useful.  
It came across a bag filled with items, the flower pod reached its leafy hands out into the bag, grabbing at the nearest thing. The first thing in its ‘hands’ felt like fabric and had a weird shape, but the pod didn’t really care, it reached out again and grabbed another piece of fabric and like the previous one, it had a weird shape.  
The flower pod became frustrated, it angrily reached out once again into the bag to hopefully, get lucky, this time, its ‘hands’ hit something, something metal.  
Curious, the pod grabbed onto the object and pulled it out. Once freed, the pod felt around the object to find out what it was, it felt like a metal water bottle. The pod beamed up as it realized what this meant, but before opening the bottle, the flower pod shook the bottle on the ground to see if there was water in it.  
To it’s relief, there was the sound of swishing liquid, so wasting no time the pod grabbed onto the lid and started to twist it to the right to open it, but found it wasn’t working cuz’ of the whole righty-tighty lefty-loosey thing, so moving the lid to the left was the way to go.  
A pop sounded as the bottle opened, a wave of water came out and showered the pod who took a long drink to gain strength. Doing so finally allowed it’s tight petals around its face to pull apart.  
“Perfect! I can see and speak!” The flower exclaimed in a voice that was male, he then took a look around the cabin. “Wait a minute, where am I?” He thought before looking at the fabrics on the cabin floor, it was a bra and underwear or something like that. “And why am I holding woman’s underwear?”  
Disgusted, he threw the two fabrics back into the bag, he started to walk on his roots, it was pretty hard at first as it had been long since he had walked. The flower pod carefully walked out of the bedroom and looked around, he didn’t see anyone in the hallway.  
But wanting to be careful, he slowly snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen, noticing the many things around. “Oh a fridge?” The pod exclaimed, now spying the fridge set up in the kitchen. “Oh boy I’m hungry! I hope there’s food in the fridge.”  
The pod started climbing the dining table, but it didn’t work quite well, the pod started to slip down the table leg. “Dammit! Is this table slippery?” he said angrily, he attempted to climb back up with the same result. “Dammit!” The pod spat, right before he kicked the table, that was a bad idea. “Yoewwa!! Mama mia! I need my pizza!!” He cried while he jumped around on one root. “Aw man, well I’m never going to do that again,” he said, looking at the table.  
The pod started to pace back and forth in front of the table, trying to think of a way to get onto the wooden surface, he was feeling a little frustrated at the thought of no plan. “How am I supposed to get up there?” The pod said out loud, after a few minutes of nothing coming to mind, he then prepared himself to charge right at the table again, but he did something crazy, he swung out one of his vines and watched in shock as it stretched out and grabbed onto the table ledge.  
This was not the result that the pod was expecting, but at least he was going to get on the table faster. With some extra effort, the flower pod managed to pull himself up onto the dining table, he chuckled to himself, he knew he was going to get to the fridge a lot easier.  
Acting on impulse, he stretched out his vines and grabbed the fridge’s doors and pulled it right open, expecting to find tons of food. “Oh yeah….” only to find the disappointing truth, there was nothing in there in the thing. “............” The flower didn’t say a word for a few minutes, right before he screamed straight to the ceiling.  
“DAMMMMMMIIITTT!!!” He stopped to take a few deep breaths which took a good few minutes of less probably, once he finished, he slapped his face with his leafy hands. Figuring he wasn’t going to find anywhere in the cabin, the flower jumped off the table and ran outside to find food in a hurry.

Meanwhile  
Angela, Ricky and Paul were hanging around Cabin 19, having a couple of sodas that Ricky had snuck in from home though Angela didn’t have one and was simply hanging out on the porch. “Ahh this is life,” Ricky said as he lay down on a lawn chair that had been set up on the front porch.  
“I agree, my friend,” Paul agreed as he took a sip from his soda, sitting beside Ricky on a lawn chair. However Angela on the other paw, wasn’t so quick to agree considering she was nervous and she was treated badly by two of her cabin mates and on the first day of camp no less!  
“What do you think Angela?” Ricky asked his younger sister, the poor younger sibling jump and her tail puff up. “You like camp so far?” However the second sibling of Ricky didn’t answer, Ricky gently drummed his fingers on the arm of the lawn chair, waiting for Angela to answer but receiving no answer.  
“Angela,” the seventeen year old asked, getting a little impatient and angry. “I kinda need you to answer me.” Angela choked a bit before she stammered out a response though her voice choked a bit. “It’s okay,” she sighed, her brother frowned. “Just ok?” Ricky asked, a bit of scolding in his voice as if her answer wasn’t ok.  
Angela looked at the ground, ashamed of what she said like she had lied and her brother had found out about it. Ricky watched her face for a minute, taking in her guilty expression before his facial expression changed, he felt awful about scolding her.  
The seventeen year old boy cat rubbed the back of his neck, he then reached his arm out and gently rubbed her back. “Sis? Listen, I’m sorry for getting mad at you for a petty reason,” he sighed in a soft tone of voice. “I don’t want to hurt you, I just want you to have some fun for once, considering most of your childhood was only filled with sorrow and not-so-nice things.”  
Angela finally looked up at her brother, her eyes showed him all the pain, sorrow and hurt she had suffered for eight long years, Ricky put his arm around his sister and snuggled close. However their tender moment was interrupted by a rude voice.  
“Hey yo what up?” hollered a familiar male voice, Ricky whipped his head to spot an older male tomcat, he had golden blond fur and light blue eyes almost like ice which worked as his gaze was as cold as ice in the arctic.  
Ricky knew this male cat, his name was Billy, he was Ricky’s rival ever since the older brother of Angela went to Camp Arawak for the last three years and for good reason. “Well look who’s here,” Billy said in a snarky tone once he was inches from Ricky’s face. “Looks like the tough guy of the camp decided to show up this summer.” The last sentence was said in a very sarcastic tone that angered Ricky like no other.  
The boy stood up on his hind legs which was almost difficult, slammed his soda down on the porch and crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a glare that would make anyone shudder, Angela took one look at her brother and looked away. “What did you say about me, asswipe?” Ricky snapped, keeping his furious stare burning into his rival’s eyes.  
“You heard me,” Billy replied, not at all fazed by Ricky’s harsh tone. “This week is something I’ve been waiting for a long time, this time we’re stepping things up cuz’ my cabin is going to soon outshine yours! I’ve been waiting for this, you know? The day I take you down like you did to me three years ago.”  
Ricky gave a snort before he threw himself more into Billy’s face, making the golden yellow Caman take a step backwards. “In your dreams, you can try all you like bruh, but I’ve been preparing myself for when we meet again,” the seventeen-year-old male tom said in a cocky tone of voice. “In fact none of your stunts will bring us down!”  
At this point, Paul facepalmed himself, he wasn’t liking where this thing was going though really, he should’ve expected this. “Guys, can we have a normal summer vacation?” he demanded, unfortunately neither of the boys listened to him, which made Paul very frustrated. “Ricky!” Paul shouted, getting his friend’s attention.  
Ricky snapped out of his trance in a second and turned back to the annoyed Paul. “What is it?” the brown cat asked his blond-furred partner. “Can we just sit down and enjoy the rest of our soda?” Ricky sighed and shrugged, he headed back to his boyfriend, Billy gave a glare before walking away probably to another part of the camp.  
“Sorry Paul,” Rick said softly, the blond cat gave him a look that was almost unreadable, Angela looked at Paul then at her brother. “What was that all about?” she asked, her voice was now so soft. “Well, it’s about what happened three years ago, basically Ricky and the rest of our cabin had managed to beat Billy’s cabins of older toms in a game of baseball,” Paul explained, recalling the past memories of that one time at summer camp. “Then Ricky got cocky and said...questionable things and Billy got all ticked off and….this started.”  
Angela looked at her older brother, she raised her brow at him, Ricky looked back at her with a nervous expression. “Rick admit it, You can get pretty cocky sometimes, even with me,” Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest while staring at his pal with a nearly deadpanned look. The seventeen year old sighed and hung his head in shame, Paul sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. Angela looked away from the scene and tried to take her mind off the encounter a few seconds ago or was it minutes? She stared out into the rather large forest of Arawak, watching the leaves on the trees blow in the wind. Paul blinked at the young girl before he started to down his soda in one setting which most likely would’ve choked him.  
The small girl stared for a few minutes before finally focused her attention on something else: Michael and Kenny, she was quite surprised to see Mike, Kenny and Judy talking to the other boy who came up to her and Ricky a few minutes or seconds ago, Billy. “Are those four guys friends?” Angela thought to herself as she continued watching which was only for a few seconds before her thoughts were interrupted by a crash right on the porch.  
Angela whipped her head around to find her counselor, Samantha, who had tripped on the side of the wooden porch and landed flat on her face, some of her hair had fallen out of place and her glasses looked woozy when she lifted her head.  
“Samantha?!” Ricky demanded, his fur whipped due to him rapidly lifting his head. “What are you doing here?!” Samantha got up almost immediately, she pushed her glasses up. “Sorry!” she said in a rush. “I was just finished unpacking in my bedroom, so I decided to get out to do something else when all of a sudden I saw a...a…..a golden flower!” Ricky corked his head to the side, his tail swished back and forth in confusion. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true!” the twenty four year old exclaimed, her hands moving with every word she said. “There was a flower with golden petals and a dark green stem! The thing was just running right on it’s roots! I think it could be a haunted flower!”  
Ricky gave her a weird look, when in the world was there a living flower? Flowers on Nibiru don’t move unless a Caman had transformed into their natural form which was a flower, but even then, he hadn’t seen a Caman in their natural form before, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Angela’s screaming.  
“Angela!” the older sibling cried in concern, his head whipped the other way around. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?!” His questions were answered soon after, there on his sister’s back was a golden flower with a dark green stem, clinging onto the white fabric of her Arawak T-shirt, the poor guy looked to be in a daze or maybe he was just high as hell on energy.  
“What in the name of the Creator is going on?!” Paul demanded, having heard Angela’s screaming, but jumped backwards when he laid eyes on the moving flower. “What the?” The scared Samantha pulled out what looked like a small shotgun, she shook like crazy as she tried to lineup at her target. “What the hell are you doing?!” Ricky yelled, not liking the fact that Samantha was pointing a gun at his little sister for crying out loud! “Umm...umm….” Samantha was letting out scared stutters and broken word sentences as she stared at the terrified flower, who at this point saw the gun and had a horrifying realization, with wide eyes.  
The living plant started to slowly raise his leafy hands, beginning to sweat heavily, meanwhile Angela was sweating up quite a wicked storm from the fear that built in her guts, which was way worse than the poor flower on her back. Without any warning, the gun fired a pellet, Angela jumped to the left and dodged the bullet thankfully, the moving plant also did as well due to a vine wrapped around the girl’s waist.  
“Samantha!” Ricky hollered, his tail puffed up in anger and determination to protect his sister. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?” He glared at the new counselor with anger and a little bit of confusion in his blue eyes. “What the hell is wrong with me?!” the young woman yelled back, throwing her gun to the ground. “You should be asking yourself that question! How the hell are you okay with a moving, living, breathing flower?!”  
Angela was shaking slightly thanks to almost being shot by a GUN by all of things! The flower was hanging onto her shoulders with his leafy “hands”, his head was nervously poking out from her head (not in that way!). “BAAAHHH! It’s on your sister!” Samantha screamed, she charged for her gun and immediately picked it up. Angela screamed in fear, the flower also screamed as well.  
“SAMANTHA! DON’T YOU FREAKING DARE FIRE THAT GUN!!” Ricky screamed, he stood in between Samantha and his little sister, he didn’t want his sibling to get hurt. The camp counselor didn’t listen to what he said, she fired off another pellet which blew off a little bit of his right center petal. “Oh mother trucker, my hair!” the flower screamed, grabbing his head. “My beautiful hair!”  
“Hair?” Angela questioned, not quite understanding what the hell that flower just said. Samantha growled angrily, then began to lineup another shot. “Dang it, this time I won’t miss!” Angela began to scream as did the flower, which got the attention of someone else, a rather tall male tom cat about twenty eight years old came running right over to grab the new counselor’s arm. The tom had brown fur with black hair, brown eyes and a long black tail.  
“Stop right there! Hand over the gun,” the male growled. “Don’t try to fight or do anything stupid.” Ricky, Angela, Paul and the flower all let out sighs of relief at the sudden rescue. “Thanks Ronnie,” Ricky said gratefully. “I was really worried my sister was going to get shot or...anything worse.”  
“No problem,” Ronnie replied with a smile. “I don’t want any accidents happening on the first day of camp.” He turned his head to shoot the new counselor an angry glare. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked Samantha sternly, Samantha stuttered to try to come up with an answer to that question.  
“Well, I came across a living breathing flower in my cabin when I finished unpacking, I ran out to chase after it, that’s when I stumbled upon the newcomers here when the flower suddenly appeared on one of my campers, I got so freaked out and I……” she stopped speaking as she started to lower her head, she was starting to feel ashamed of what she did. Ronnie crossed his arms over his chest, Ricky just gave a disappointed look, Angela had run off with the flower to who-knows-where.  
“I guess I got a little out of hand,” Samantha sighed, Ronnie face palmed himself. “Yeah, a ‘little’ out of hand,” the man replied, shaking his head. “That was very irresponsible, you would have shot that poor girl or worse, then guess what would’ve happened!” Samantha sighed again and handed over her gun.  
“I’ll be taking this, I’ll give this back at the end of the summer,” Ronnie finished, his glare lifting. “Hey Ron!” Ricky said suddenly, now noticing his little sister had vanished. “Did you see Angela run off?” Ronnie glanced up and looked around, he didn’t see the little brown Caman anywhere.  
“Oh dear,” the camp director gasped. “I don’t see her, but she couldn’t have gone far, I hope she didn’t run off into the forest, the forest is so huge and she could get lost easily.” Ricky went into his big brother panic mode, he raced away from Ronnie and called out for his little sister, hoping she was around.  
“Angela?” the boy called, looking around for his poor sister. “Angela? Where are you? Can you hear me?” He turned around in a circle about three whole times before Billy, Mike and Kenny all approaching him, all three of them had on puzzled expressions as they came closer. “What do you want, Billy?” Ricky demanded coldly, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.  
“I found the one you were calling for,” Billy replied, doing the same thing Ricky did and delivered an even colder glare then Ricky delivered, Angela came out from hiding behind the nineteen year old male, she still looked shaken from almost being shot. “Oh thank Creator!” the brown Caman sighed in relief, he gave her a huge hug.  
Mike glanced at the young girl, he rested his paw on Angela’s head, the small female broke from her brother’s hug and went to hug Mike. Ricky became startled, he stared at the eighteen boy, Kenny and Billy both glanced at their friend. “Mike?” Kenny said to his crush. “What is she doing? How come she’s comfortable with you?”  
Beads of sweat started to form on the male’s forehead, there was something he didn’t tell his friends, he wasn’t sure how he was suppose to explain this event. “I don’t know,” he answered simply, then changed the subject.  
“So what happened exactly?” Ronnie came over to the teens, looking quite relieved that Angela was okay, he took a few minutes to check Angela to be sure. “She’s a little shaken up,” Ronnie confirmed, at this point Judy and Paul both dashed up to see what was going on and to the camp director. “But I’m not going to talk about it too much right now, because all the campers had arrived and we’re going to meet up in the rec centre to go over the camp rules.”  
“Oh right,” Billy said, keeping his gaze focused on the camp director’s face. “Forgot about it.” Ronnie led the way as five of the teens started to walk toward the rec centre, but they hung back as Paul hung back to help Angela. “Hey Ricky,” the blond cat asked, noticing the absence of someone or something else, Ricky looked up at the sound of his friend’s voice. “Wasn’t there a flower on Angela’s head?”  
Once he spoke that sentence, everyone’s attention turned to the flower slowly walking up to them with the song “Stayin’ Alive” by Bees Gees playing in the background. He had on a cowboy hat that clearly wasn’t the right size for his head and a belt that held bottles of bubble juice and bubble guns.  
“It’s time to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I’m all out of gum.” Angela, Ricky, Paul, Judy, Kenny, Mike and Billy stared at the plant with facial expressions that just screamed WTH. “What?” the goofy-looking plant asked, the seven teenagers didn’t say a word until Judy broke the silence.  
“Is this the flower you were talking about, Paul?” she demanded to the young fifteen year old boy, Paul smiled sheepishly. “Yes that’s the one,” he replied, sweat formed on his forehead. Billy didn’t seem at all fazed by the sudden newcomer.  
“Can we leave now?” Billy asked, looking at Ronnie, Ronnie nodded, everyone else picked up their asses and ran off leaving only Angela and Michael with the flower. “Well aren’t those guys jerks?” the flower exclaimed, throwing the cowboy hat, Mike gave a nod. “Billy and Judy sometimes but they are pretty cool and nice people.”  
Angela raised her eyebrow as Mike picked up the cowboy hat and examined it. After a few seconds, the older blond cat glanced at Angela, who now had the little flower in her hand. “What are you doing with that flower?” Kenny asked suddenly as he came over to get his boyfriend, the question offended the flower.  
“Hey! I have a name!” the plant yelled, insulted. “Okay, what is it?” Mike asked, the plant suddenly put on a thinking face as he thought about the question while stroking his chin, however his face slowly shifted to a look of horror and confusion though at first no one could read his facial expression at first. “AAHHH!! What is my name? Oh my Creator! I can’t remember!!”  
Angela, Mike and Kenny all jumped in surprise at this confession, not one of them could believe this. “W-w-what?!” Angela gasped, not wanting to believe her ears. “Are you saying you forgot who you are?” The flower nodded, looking at the ground, Kenny glanced at his crush. “Uhh, can you explain this, Mikey?” he asked, Mike shook his head. “No, I have never heard of anything like that,” Michael replied, shrugging his shoulders while the flower boy continued to freak out. “Oh no! What happened to me?! Why am I so weird?! Do I have amnesia or something?!”  
“Calm down!” Kenny shouted, the teens walking with Ronnie suddenly came running up due to the commotion going on. “Mike? What’s going on?” Billy demanded as he and the others approached the four teens, Mike stood up and quickly explained the situation to the newly formed gang, who became weirded out. “So that’s what's going on with this flower?” Judy asked, her head spinning.  
Mike nodded his head, then turned his head back to the flower, Ricky stepped forward next, shot one good look at the golden flower and spoke next. “Okay what do we do with him?” the boy asked. “Also can we hurry up and go to the rec centre?” Billy facepalmed himself.  
“Ricky,” Billy started, giving Ricky an angry glare, his tail puffed up in anger. “How about you grow some patience…..asshole!” The two males both glared at each other and got right in their faces while Paul facepalmed himself at how ridiculous his friend was being, his tail twitch in annoyance.  
“Oh man, what am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go?! Oh man….” Angela looked at the upset plant, Mike scooped up the flower with one paw and gave him a kind smile. “Hey it’s alright, we’ll help you get your memory back,” the flower boy looked up at him. “Really? You will?”  
“Certainly,” the older Caman replied. “Pretty sure we can help get your memory back by looking around.” The flower boy was happy to hear the good news. “Yahoo! Oh thank you! Thank you!” As the flower jumped up and down happily, Ricky, Billy and Judy shot him looks but they quickly brushed this. "Welcome to the gang."

A few minutes later  
Everyone had gathered into the rec centre, to listen to the speech about the camp and the camp rules. “Alright as you guys all know, I am Ronnie Greenwood. Welcome to Camp Arawak!” The entire crowd of campers shouted with glee, minus a few who didn’t give two craps whatsoever. “Now for the people who have never been to camp, I’ll explain how camp works and the rules.”  
He gave the crowd of campers in the room a big speech that was nearly so long and ridiculous that most of the campers fell asleep! Angela and her gang however, were sitting quietly and paying well attention to Ronnie. The flower boy, however, started boredly blowing bubbles with the bubble gun, he watched in amusement as the bubbles floated up to the ceiling, some popped while others floated downwards.  
He pointed the gun right at a single table where some little Camans were sitting and began blowing some more bubbles, the young children who had been sitting still at their table bored, suddenly became interested in what was above their head, they started jumping for the bubbles, clapping their paws to try to catch them but Ronnie failed to notice what was going on.  
“What the hell are you doing flowerhead?” Ricky demanded the flower as he watched the scene from his seat. “Can we give him a name?” Judy asked Ricky. “I don’t really want to refer to this guy as ‘Flower or Flowey’ for the rest of this trip until we know his real name.” Ricky looked over at Judy and nodded his head. “Sure, after this.”  
By the time they finished exchanging sentences, Ronnie finished his speech much to the sleeping campers’ relief. The entire camp went to talking before their first activity, Ricky went to his table and started chatting it up with the other guys in his cabin. Angela, Judy, Mike, Kenny and the unknown flower hung back at the table.  
“What are you doing Mike?” Judy asked, spying her friend pulling out an empty journal. “I was thinking or writing a documentary or recording notes of some kind in case something interesting happens at camp, it could also help find out more about our mysterious guest,” the male replied, obviously ushering to the flower.  
“Really now?” Judy snorted, starting to laugh at what he said, finding it very funny. “There isn’t anything interesting that happens at camp, why bother making a novel that will bore the hell out of your readers?” Mike stared at her with a deadpan expression and raised his brow as if he was saying ‘really?’ Judy sweated a little and lowered her ears. “Sorry Michael, I know you’re a writer but really, camp probably isn’t the best start though the flower is another story….”  
Her attention went back to the flower, who was playing with the bubble gun again, this time he was aiming at the ceiling, watching in amusement as they floated downwards. Billy stepped away from his table and approached Angela’s table, maybe he noticed the bubbles floating down from the ceiling.  
“Whatcha you doing Mikey?” the blond cat asked. “Are you giving that bubble-blowing flower freak some name?” Mike and the flower boy both glared at him, Mike’s expression then became a mix of deadpan and a glare. “What? A walking-talking flower is a little bit freaky even for Nibiru’s status.”  
“Doesn’t mean you get to call me names,” the flower said angrily, not tearing his angry glare away from Billy, the older cat opened his mouth to retort but Kenny started before him. “I have a fitting name for him,” the boy said, the flower boy turned his head to look up at him. “His name is now….”  
“Bubblebutt!” Billy interrupted, Ricky also jumped into the conversation real quickly as if he had supernatural hearing which he might’ve had. “No it should be Florafreak!” Angela shot her older brother a look, realizing she should’ve expected her brother’s jerky attitude to come into play as sometimes he can be a jerk like most typical brothers. Billy whipped his toward the seventeen year old male. “Shut it idiot,” he growled as Ricky got a little close to the older boy’s face.  
“That’s not what I was thinking of,” Kenny said, his voice still held a little anger at being interrupted. “I was thinking something like “Aidan” would be a nice one.” Mike smiled, Aidan looked right at Michael’s boyfriend. “Umm, Aidan?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “Well we have to call you something, what do you think?”  
“Well it’s much better than the names those guys suggested,” the flower, now named Aidan, replied, pointing a vine toward Ricky and Billy, they both whipped their heads toward the flower, Billy gave Mike and Kenny a nervous smile and Ricky did the same thing. Angela who had been silent for pretty much the entire conversation, shook her head and spoke up much to everyone else’s surprise. “Can you guys please stop?” she said sternly to her brother and his rival. “You know she’s right dude,” Kenny said to Billy, snapping out of his shock and shaking his head.  
“Well he’s a jerk!” Both boys protested, Judy facepalmed herself at both boys’ stubbornness, Paul finally lost his patience. “Guys we’re at camp!” Paul exclaimed as he walked over to his boyfriend and Billy. “Camp should be about having fun, not about whatever you guys are doing for obvious reasons.”  
“Hmm, maybe you’re right Paul,” Ricky sighed, taking in his best pal’s words, Paul tilted his head to the side. “Ricky,” Angela said suddenly in a soft voice. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Her brother glanced at her and nodded his head. “Sure sis.”  
The two siblings walked outside the rec centre, the younger sibling kept her head down the whole walk. “What’s up?” Ricky asked, Angela didn’t answer him. “What? Is this about what happened earlier?” Angela shook her head. “No it’s not...it’s about…” Angela’s older brother now understood what she was trying to say.  
“Is this about the two new female bullies?” she gave a slow nod, Ricky gently put his arm around his little sister and nuzzled her.”Sis, I know you had some hard times dealing with bullies back home,” he replied. “And how hard it was to tell both me, Mom and Dad about it because you were too scared, but here this is going to change.”  
“How?” Angela demanded, her voice started to sound more panicked. “Listen if those jerks start bullying you, you have to tell me or any counselor here or the rest of our little gang. We’ll help you out alright?”  
Angela looked at the ground for a few seconds, then she looked into her older brother’s eyes. “Look I don’t want you to have a repeat of the Eighth grade, I want you to have the best summer of your life. Okay? Can you do that?” Angela glanced at the friends she and her brother knew when they were young, Mike and Kenny both held hands while they chatted with Judy, Aidan the flower was still playing with the bubble gun, Billy grew an evil smile on his face as he snuck up behind Aidan and he quickly grabbed the flower’s stem.  
Aidan screamed like a girl and blew bubbles in Billy’s face, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into a table, Angela giggled while Mike, Kenny, Paul and Judy all laughed their guts out while the nineteen year old sat up and wiped bubble juice from his face. “Angela, can you answer me?”  
The young female almost jumped out of her skin, but she composed herself and answered. “Yeah,” she answered, Ricky smiled wholeheartedly. “Alright, let’s go in.”

Meanwhile

Three transparent clouds floated around the camp cabins and the camp, taking a quick look into each one and the other buildings. Then they disappeared, while the other campers were completely oblivious to what was happening. Far out in the woods, the transparent mist gathered in a cave and transformed.  
“So, how did it go?” one of the creatures asked, she had white fur, two long antlers, black soulless eyes, a deer skull for a face, sharp teeth, claws and a skinny gaut body.  
“Ugh, I saw them,” replied a male Caman, he had dark blue fur, even darker blue hair as well as dark silver-blue eyes. “It was them again, they’re here to cause trouble on her behalf.”  
“Yeah, the ones who we thought preached equality and loving every creature in Nibiru, what hypocrites they turned out to be,” the dragon said, nodding in agreement. “Yes, and look at what happened in the months leading up to the wedding, all this hatred and chaos because of pure pettiness and stupidity.”  
The blue Caman, Jay Sparrow, turned his head away to face another side of the cave before angrily sighing through his nose. “Yeah, oh how I hate one of her speeches. ‘Oh sure, all of you support equality between the people and monsters of this world, but turn your discrimination against teenagers because they’re nothing but worthless liars and hypocrites!’ Do you not see how fricking stupid this logic is?!?”  
A set of pawsteps echoed in the cave, but they were too far to hear and soon replaced by the flapping of wings and sudden shouting of another Caman.  
“Would you shut up for a minute?!” Lance shouted, his voice making quite an echo, sending a few sleeping bats scrambling farther down the cave in fright. The Wendigo glanced at him and started laughing.  
“What? What’s wrong Lance? Are you still bitter about the fact that those monster teens defended those idiots and nearly foiled our plan?”  
Lance growled, his anger began to rise. “Told you to SHUT UP!!! It’s not my fault they got on to us.”  
“Well it’s not OUR fault those teens got in the way. Now look at them, free to continue their awful deed, sad really?”  
“Yeah, soon we won’t be able to do anything anymore, then our society will be no more,” the dragon said, a hint of concern hidden in his voice though he tried to hide it.  
“All we truly need is a plot to counter their ‘perfect’ evil plan,” Lance said, making direct eye contact with everyone in the cave. “And we can truly put an end to this.” The others rolled their eyes.  
“Yes, you keep saying that, but we've been waiting days or weeks or months and still nothing,” the scaly creature responded.  
Lance was about to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of a radio, the brown Caman answered the call in less than a second.  
“Grunt Lance, this is Commander Claws, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?”  
“Commander Claws, this is Grunt Lance over. I copy, what’s your situation?”

Out in the forest trees  
A gust of wind blew through the trees above, looking out toward the camp resting on a long, sturdy branch was a Caman and a Human, both looking through binoculars and watching every Human and Caman alike head into the large camp.  
The Caman was a shade of dark green, his eyes were another shade of green. The Human beside him had dark skin, dark hair and blue eyes.  
The Caman, Claws, picked up his radio the second he received the reply. “Our situation is fine, over. The last bus of campers had just arrived and let everyone off.”  
The four listened to the report, nodding their heads every so often, slightly relieved that nothing bad had happened in the first days of them being back in their home.  
“Do you see anything out of the ordinary?” Lance asked, honestly hoping that Claws and his partner hadn’t though he didn’t fully understand why he felt this way.  
“Not exactly,” the Human replied, taking the radio from the green Caman. “We noticed our target outside for a few minutes but then they disappeared.”  
Lance sighed, this wasn’t the answer he was looking for but he’ll take what he can get.  
Out on the edge of the entrance of Camp Arawak, the leaves rustled in another tree, another grunt crawled along the thickest and sturdy tree branches. Loud angry hissing came up from the highest branches, the grunt looked up to see several angry creatures glaring down at him with eyes full of nothing but hatred and pure murder.  
“Oh shut up,” the boy angrily snapped to the creatures in the tree. “I’m not even two metres near you.”  
The monsters screeched and jumped down from the branches with their fangs bared, the grunt backed up a little and braced himself for a fight or to move a few more metres backwards out of the way, but luckily for him, he didn’t have to do anything.  
A howl that came from a white wolf sounded and seconds later, that wolf appeared beside the grunt. The wolf jumped into the air with the grace of a butterfly, summoning a white sphere of magic and threw it right at the group of creatures: in just seconds the expressions on the monsters’ faces changed from pure murder to oh crap!  
The sphere of magic hit the creatures hard and scattered them all in different directions of the forest. Wiping sweat off his brow, the grunt smiled happily with a stupid gleeful grin as he wrapped his arms around his animal companion who gave a lick on his cheek.

Meanwhile back at the cave  
“Okay,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes at Jay, the dragon and the deer-faced monster. “Any act of I don’t know...strange…” hesitating as Lance thought about his next words. “Or...dare I say evil?”  
Claws watched for a few more seconds, thankful that crap didn’t go downfall on the first day at their home. “No, I think we’re good…” Claws hesitated for a second before he continued. “For now.”  
Everyone sighed in relief at the slightly good news, Lance closed the call and was about to turn it off and put the radio away when another voice broke it’s way on to the radio, probably from another part of the forest itself.  
“Grunts Lance and Jay,” the voice said. “This is Grunt Christopher over. Do you copy?” Lance sighed heavily, Jay took the call. “Grunt Christopher, this is Grunts Lance and Jay Sparrow over. What’s your situation?”  
Deeper in the near heart of Arawak forest, a young male Human with light brown skin tone, dark brown hair with a single light brown highlight, his eyes were a greyish green color.  
The boy named Christopher, was looking out toward the deeper and highest parts of the large forest, a couple of deer-like creatures walked out from a fallen tree and headed in the grunt’s direction, one approached a bush and started sucking some juice out of a berry with a long tongue, the other jumped onto a tree hanging onto the cliff with its roots.  
“My situation is fine, over. I have some important news, I believe I have located the location of our next target, way far out in the forest.” Everyone in the cave perked up.  
“Really?” Jay said in surprise. “We’ll be right over.” The two grunts closed the call then looked at the others and nodded, then the four got ready for the walk before the group departed to the location their fellow grunt was.

Meanwhile at camp  
The camp was now starting to fill up, campers of all shapes, sizes, races and ages filled the campgrounds. Some were outside, enjoying the warm sun and cool air of the Nibiru earth itself, some were inside their cabins, unpacking for their time at camp.  
Among the campers outside were two girls walking around the large camp, eyeing the large number of campers, especially the ones who were wearing dark clothes.  
Mary glared at every one of the campers who looked at her the wrong way, some jumped and moved backwards in different directions, however others glared at her in anger and hatred. Bella, however, had completely lost her mean girl facade and was hanging her head in shame, not even bothering to look at her ‘friend’ or anyone else for that matter.  
Mary noticed this and angrily snapped her head toward the left to face her or rather the side of her head. “Why are you so sad?” Mary said in an angry demanding tone. Bella glanced at Mary once before she lowered her head again, refusing to answer her.  
Mary angrily growled, she raised her fist and punched the other girl’s arm as hard as she could, making her cry out in pain. “What the hell was that for?!” Bella shouted, angry and surprised. “Answer me when I’m talking to you!” Mary shouted, clearly causing a scene.  
Bella sighed, hiding her face from curious onlookers and possible members of a certain group. “Please stop,” Bella complained, still hiding her face. “You’re making a scene.”  
“How about you answer me?!” Mary shouted, not bothering to lower her voice as several campers watched the pair with morbid interest and confusion. “Are you seriously feeling bad about that little brat?” Bella snapped.  
“Yes!” Bella confessed now starting to get angry with Mary’s antics. “I can not believe that we said those things to her, okay...maybe I can but that’s not important.” Mary looked ready to explode, she couldn’t believe her own ‘friend’ would say such things that were completely unbelievable and unacceptable. What was she thinking?  
“Are you kidding me?! That little brat deserved it! She’s nothing more than a spoiled homeless brat who should be thrown onto the streets!” the other girl screamed, getting right in Bella’s face.  
“How?! How does she deserve...that?! Come on Mary, I wanna hear your reasons!” Bella screamed, now getting very confrontational with Mary, the anger in her heart now heated up like a raging volcano ready to erupt.  
Mary growled like a wild animal, her lips trembled with nothing but pure rage. “Shut up! Just shut up!” she paused then looked around the camp to see a group of campers staring at their little catfight. “WHAT AT YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?” she screamed, scaring the every living daylights out of everyone and making them flee.  
A walkie-talkie suddenly went off, alerting the girls. Mary huffed as she picked it up, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down. “How’s everything going, girls?” said a female voice that was familiar to the two girls.  
“Fine,” Mary shot back, still full of anger but tried to keep her composure. “We’ve arrived at the stupid camp like you asked.” The female on the walkie-talkie chuckled in a dark tone of voice, Bella refused to bat an eye, she had stopped caring about their plan.  
“Excellent, you two know what to do when the time is right.” Mary gave a nod. “Right,” Mary said, trying to contain her anger but failing, the woman on the other end seemed to catch on. “What happened this time?” Mary growled again, her growl sounded almost like a violent wild cat, she turned to glare at her ‘friend’ with intense hatred.  
“Bella thinks we’re going too far with our plans,” Mary said angrily with enough intense anger and hatred to cut steel, she and the woman suddenly started to laugh from the sheer stupid choice Bella was making or it seemed that way for them.  
“Oh Bella, do you really think you’re going to get anywhere higher with that attitude?” Bella let out an angry growl of her own and stormed away while the woman continued talking. “You know what to do? Keep a low profile until I get there and if anyone gets in our way, stop them at any cost.”  
“Thank you, you can count on me,” Mary said with an evil smile as she closed the call, Bella was on the sidelines, glaring at her with hatred. Meanwhile, someone was hiding behind a cabin, listening to every word being spoken. The Caman felt her breathing speed up, there was evil here before camp even started and she had found it, she had to report it to her team.  
Quickly turning around and running from the camp to a field that had little to no campers wandering about, once she felt like she was truly alone, the Caman pulled out a walkie-talkie and hit the talk button. “Commander Angie, this is Grunt Selena, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?!”

Meanwhile in the forest  
The sun beamed down on the large forest of the people of the trees, but the leaves of the evergreen trees shaded the forest for the animals and people thriving in this woodland, making it more bearable for anyone to hike through, if that wasn’t enough, the winds had settled down and became a little cooler making it even more bearable.  
On the dirt path, there was a group of ten: four Camans, four Humans and what looked like two bug-like creatures wrapped in vines and flowers. Two of the Camans were pulling a small cart that held bottles of clear water, the others held their own boxes close to their chests as they carried on through the woods.  
The one in front was an orange Caman, her coat resembled a bright orange fruit, she was a young eighteen female that had light blue eyes that were like ice in the winter. Angie held her head up high, small creatures that looked like living rocks dove back into hiding the second they laid eyes on the group.  
One of the Camans stopped mid flight and went over to the hiding creatures, she took out a piece of bread and laid it down on the ground, then the Caman flew back to the others. As the group walked away, the creatures popped out and took the piece of bread back into their lair which was underground.  
Angie suddenly pointed to the left and the group followed her lead, no one said a word as the walk continued which was rather awkward, so it was rather startling when one Caman suddenly broke the long awkward silence, getting everyone’s attention. However the two bug creatures remained silent, it seemed like they didn't have anything to say.  
“Anything wrong?” a male Human asked, he had turned his head to face the two bug-like monsters, the creatures looked like hybrids of cats and dragonflies, they had six legs, a dragonfly tail with shiny fur on the end and dragonfly-like wings, Their bodies were jet black, their muzzles were cat-like, their eyes were halfway between bug-like and cat-like.  
The two bug-cat creatures shook their heads which did make the young Human a little relieved and worried, another female Caman that looked light blue in color turned to Angie, her blue hair hung over one side of her face. “Can we stop for a moment?” Austin asked. “My paws hurt from the endless walking.”  
“And I’m hungry!” declared another one of the group, a fourteen year old Caman. “Fine,” Angie sighed, listening to the complaints of everyone else. The place the group stopped at was a forest clearing, not exactly their clearing, but still was a beautiful spot nevertheless.  
Angie released the harness around the other two Camans and they stretched and laughed gleefully, another Human pulled down a backpack off his shoulder and set it on the ground, then he opened it and pulled out some sandwiches that he had prepared before and them out.  
The group ate while talking to each other, but the two dragonfly creatures remained quiet and started flying around. “How much longer till we get back to camp?” Austin asked, chewing on her cheese and ham sandwich.  
“Just a few more miles,” Angie responded, she wolfed down her own sandwich which had some kind of berries, leaves of some kind and cheese in nearly one go, which surprised Austin and the other grunts who were eating at a slow pace.  
“A few?” Austin said in exasperation, like she just finished the world’s longest math test and she just realized that there was more on the back. “Yes, a few more miles,” Angie said, her face suddenly turned serious and she glared right into Austin’s eyes. “You got a problem with that?” Austin gulped and backed up a little bit, Angie can be pretty intimidating whenever she could.  
Suddenly what sounded like static came blasting onto Angie’s radio, scaring the crap out of everyone present. Angie’s ears perked up and she fished out her radio and hit the talk button.  
“Hello?” she asked, puzzled as to why someone would be calling her at this time and during their task of bringing supplies back to their camp, a burst of static answered, some of it sounded like a voice though at the moment no one knew what it was or who it was.  
Angie sighed, she fumbled with the several of the radio’s buttons on the device as she turned more and more from the other grunts to focus on her task. Finally after a good few minutes, she turned back to the others and hit the talk button again.  
“Hello?” Angie tried again, this time she was grateful for a clear voice rather than static. “Commander Angie? Do you copy? I repeat do you copy?!”  
“Speaking,” the orange Caman said. “Who is this?” The voice on the other end rapidly took several deep breaths before answering, as if they had just finished a long run. Something told Angie that this wasn’t going to be like their usual calls though she wasn’t too certain yet.  
“This is Grunt Selena, do you copy?” the voice said, sounding panicked as if they were scared to death by something terrible. “Selena?” Austin asked with surprise like she wasn’t expecting one of their society’s female members to call them. “What’s wrong? What’s your situation?”  
Selena took a deep breath once again before speaking. “Well, my situation is fine...well for now at least, you’re probably asking why, I’ll tell you of course, I was at the camp with some of our companions, I noticed our second target walking along the cabinline, so I followed and heard them talking to their crime lord. I overheard them saying to ‘keep an eye on everyone and put them down’ or something of that sort.”  
The group listened to the report, beginning to feel some level of dread though not everyone understood why but the ones who did gulped in terror.  
“Okay, okay,” Angie said, trying to stay calm but failing to hide that faint hint of panic in her voice that the others caught. “We’re on our way back to camp, you think you can meet us back?”  
“Sure, but it’ll take a while,” Selena said, sounding a little bit more calm. “But it’ll take a while. Plus, I’m at the camp right now and I’m gonna have to sneak away without being noticed.”  
“Alright, we’ll meet you back, see you there.” Angie closed the call, put the radio away and turned to the others. “Grunts, we must go back at once!” Angie took off running deeper into the forest first, one of the other grunts turned to the group of Humans, Camans and the two bug cat creatures and shrugged before they followed after her, charging as fast as they could while carrying their cart of supplies.

Meanwhile  
“Are you certain we’re going the right way?” the deer-faced cat demanded, her paws crushing the fallen twigs left on the ground as she, the dragon, Jay Sparrow and Lance made their way through the forest though Lance wasn’t in sight.  
“Well, Chris gave us the directions and we’ve been in the forest for a long time, so we should know this place so well,” Jay replied, brushing a leaf that had fallen onto his head, he almost tripped over a fallen log that was lying on the ground.  
“You were saying?” the drake responded, completely deadpan, Jay pulled himself up and glared right at him with an angry expression. “Oh shut up,” the blue Caman growled. “I just didn’t notice that there!” The other two creatures rolled their eyes at the grunt’s antics, trying not to stray away from the dirt path that led up to where the flying heck their fellow grunt was, really at this point he could be anywhere.  
Jay hauled ass in order to catch up, the calm breeze blew through the fur of both Jay and the deer-faced cat creature and moved the leaves on the trees. As the three walked in silence, Jay started silently counting heads without really knowing what he was doing at first.  
“Wait a second, where’s Lance?” the blue Caman asked, looking around the group. Both the deer cat and the dragon looked at each other then looked around the wooden world but finding no trace of the brown Caman.  
“I don’t know, I don’t see him anywhere,” replied the dragon after a few seconds. “Dammit! He flew off on us again!” Jay shouted, starting to get angry. “Were we really expecting something less?” the deer-cat asked, staring at Jay with a deadpan look.

In the air  
The leaves found themselves being pulled taut backwards by the force of the Caman flying above, Lance soared through the green plants, his wings giving a swift flap to keep himself in the air, his ears gave little twitches as the noises of the creatures up above filled the everlasting silence.  
“Where is he?” Lance grumbled, scowling as he searched around with his eyes, not seeing any trace of the chocolate-haired boy wandering around the dirt road of the forest or the leaves and hard bark of the trees or the rocky and wet world of the rivers.  
“Well he’s not a Caman with wings like me,” the nineteen year old Caman thought to himself, stroking his chin with his paw. “So of course, he wouldn’t be in the air or anything like that.”  
He halted in the air, he slapped his own face with his right paw. “Wait, what am I doing? I hate being around people, I hate talking to people and I don’t like people that much!”  
For a few seconds or minutes, Lance didn’t know why he was going but he didn’t really care either way, the brown Caman just hovered in the air, now thinking about blowing the others off just to go off on his own, but before he could fly off, something broke the silence.  
“Hey short stuff!” shouted a voice nearly on the edge of his hearing, a voice he knew. “Came out to play?” Another Caman with a light red coat and dark red hair came right into Lance’s sight.  
Lance growled in anger and backed up a little once he laid mortal eyes on the Caman, Jason. “What do you want?” Lance growled, his teeth gritted as his midnight blue eyes glared deep in Jason’s.  
“Aww, why are you like that?” Jason asked mockingly as he flew closer to the antisocial grunt. “I only came to see my favourite grunt in the whole world.” Lance only growled.  
“Don’t talk like that!” Lance snapped back at Jason angrily. “You and I both know the real reason you came here!” Jason gave Lance a look of mock shock, then he snorted with laughter with a hint of mocking in his voice. “Alright, alright,” Jason said, getting control of himself after a few seconds. “You caught onto me, so what? It’s not like you have anything important to do today unless….”  
Lance scowled again as he took into account that he, Jay Sparrow, the deer-faced cat and the dragon had to meet Chris since he said something about finding something valuable in the deepest parts of the Arawak forest or something of that sort, Jason appeared to catch on, his facial expressions supported that. “Wait, you have a mission?” the light red Caman exclaimed, beaming up at this realization. “Well what do you know? Sounds like a lot of work.”  
“Back off!” Lance shouted, now really starting to get angry that this guy wanted to come in and steal a mission that was so simple even an idiot could do it and would only take a few seconds or a minute at the least, though really he shouldn’t have been surprised that Jason suddenly showed up at that moment considering Jason and his brother Rob have a track record of wanting to be part of simple missions to do less work even if the missions weren’t that hard. “There’s no way I’m going to give you this or even work with you, assh*le!”  
Jason didn’t seem at all fazed by the boy’s harsh tone. “Hey man, don’t be like that, I’m just asking what your mission is about and how much work you’re doing.”  
“Don’t know, don’t care, now leave me alone,” Lance said, finally flying away from the light red Caman, Jason now looked less smug and more insulted. “Hey! I didn’t come all this way just to have a few second conversation with you and be left with nothing left to do!”  
But Lance just ignored him and continued flying off, throughout the years he had spent with these two, Lance found the easiest way to get around both Rob and Jason was to ignore both of them and everyone for that matter. Jason now was angry and annoyed at the nonsocial grunt. Jason picked up speed and flew after the brown Caman.  
“Hey, did you hear me?” Jason shouted, grabbing Lance’s shoulder with a strong grip. “I’m talking to you!” The brown Caman pulled his arm back and shoved the red cat backwards. “Just back off.”  
“What? You don’t trust me? You don’t trust me with your mission?” Jason demanded, now fuming at Lance’s refusal and stubbornness, the brown Caman snorted as if Jason couldn’t figure out the answer himself. “Nobody trusts you,” Lance replied, turning his back on the red Caman and thinking back to all those times that Rob and Jason had screwed the team over with their dumb attempts. “You and Rob are both lazy asses, and not only that, you two bully some of the younger teens like Frisk, Chara and Curtis. Plus even if everyone does trust you, I still won’t trust you regardless.”  
“What?!” Jason demanded, startled by the words as if he just encountered a plot twist in a movie that was obvious if he just paid close attention to the important parts.  
“I don’t trust anybody here in this society or in this world,” Lance said calmly, his head turned a little to let his scarred eye be more noticeable though he still kept his back turned and shut his midnight blue eyes. “Nobody, not even the leaders or my group for that matter.”  
“But that doesn’t make sense!” the other Caman declared. “I’ve always seen you hang around Saffron, Carl and Sarah some mornings….wait does this mean…” Lance’s ears twitched and he tilted his head a little, his brow rose.  
“What did you say about her?” Lance asked in a slow voice. “You know, I’ve seen you act so protective around Saffron whenever a dangerous situation shows itself, are you scared for her safety?”  
Lance sighed heavily. “Well sure, just because I don’t like people doesn’t mean I want people to die or be hurt, that just’d be cruel.” Jason looked a little disappointed with the answer. “Sounds kinda boring, thought you had some kind of interest in her no one knew.” Lance shot him a look of shock and slight anger. “What?!” Lance shouted in surprise.  
“You and Carl are pretty close to her, didn’t know which one of you wanted her the most,” the red Caman teasing ticked Lance off in one way he didn’t know was possible.  
“Shut up,” Lance snapped back. “For one, she’s not my girlfriend. For two, you’re wandering a very dangerous road.” The brown Caman now flew right back at Jason and got right in his face.  
“Aww, did I strike a nerve?” Jason said with a smirk, the wind blew through their hair, tails and the leaves in the trees. “Shut up right now or I will beat you into next week.” Lance now felt like a bull or rather a volcano ready to erupt.  
Jason only scoffed, it seemed he was taking pleasure in Lance’s rage which he was going to regret. “Tch, I’d like to see you try!” The two flying Camans formed fists intended for a fight or more better in terms, a beating, however a bright light blue flash poofed right the heck out of nowhere and seconds later a single Human went tumbling into a tree, after a few seconds she popped out of the tree, brushing some leaves out of her hair.  
“Saffron!?” Lance shouted in plain surprise. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Saffron smiled sheepishly. “Sorry guys, I was just trying out a new travel spell, maybe I shouldn’t teleport so high?” Lance facepalmed himself.  
“My god, Saffron, you really need to stop putting yourself in danger like that,” Lance muttered, a slight worried look appeared on his face which Jason saw, the light red Caman smirked evilly as he grinned into Lance’s face as he heard the other boy’s words when Lance thought he couldn’t hear him, Lance angrily glared at Jason as he smacked his paws together.

Meanwhile  
“There he is!” Jay shouted, pointing to the boy standing at the edge of a cliff he was from before. “Well it’s about time!” the deer- faced creature exclaimed, kicking at some dirt on the ground. The three quickly ran up to him.  
“Hey, Jay Sparrow!” Chris shouted, waving his hand upon seeing the trio walking up to him after several minutes. “Glad to see you could make it, guys.”  
“No thanks to you!” the deer cat said angrily. “Jay got us lost.” The blue Caman snapped a glare at her before cooling his anger, it wasn’t worth losing his mind over something small.  
“I gave you the directions,” Chris said slowly, now looking at the trio puzzled and scratching his head. “No you didn’t!” Chris sighed and brought a hand to his face. “I clearly remember giving you directions a few minutes ago.”  
The trio looked at each other then looked back at Chris who stared back at them with a deadpan look, however his expression changed as he began counting heads, realizing there was one less grunt among the group of teens. “Hold on, where’s Lance?” Chris asked, the three looked around but found no trace of the brown Caman. “He...went off somewhere.” The leaves rustled in the trees near them, catching the others off guard.  
Thankfully it was familiar faces coming out from the trees: Lance, the grunt the trio had been looking for, flying toward Jay, Chris, the deer-cat and the dragon along with Saffron who was being carried in his paws much to everyone’s surprise.  
“About time you got here!” the deer cat exclaimed. “We were just about to assume you had blown off on us again!” Lance sighed and rolled his midnight blue eyes, Saffron smiled sheepishly again.  
“Well sorry, but I had a ‘situation’ to take care first considering this one decided to try a new travel spell.” The other grunts' facial expressions changed from annoyance to confusion. “Wait! New travel spell?” Jay sighed and facepalmed and took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. “That isn’t important right now, let’s start with why you called us Chris,” Jay said, now looking at the Human grunt, who quickly beamed up. “Oh right.”  
Chris walked over to the cliffs and looked out toward the rest of the forest, Jay and the others joined him and looked in the direction of the large mountain range. “I’m confused, what are we supposed to be looking at?” Jay demanded, completely puzzled.  
“The mountains!” Chris said annoyed, pointing to the mountains. “You mean the mountains?” Saffron asked, Chris nodded, he pulled out a piece of paper with drawings and numbers, the paper looked very old and torn like it had come from the 1800s.  
“I found this while scanning the rocky range and do you see what I see?” The young grunt showed the group the rather old looking paper. Saffron, Jay, the deer cat, dragon and Lance all now wore confused looks, they had no idea what Chris was trying to show them.  
“Uhhh…” Jay’s voice trailed off as he stared at the paper, it took him a good twenty seconds to figure out what it was. “Wait, that’s a map isn’t it?” Chris nodded. “Yup with directions leading to some underground passage and may contain some important items that could help us if needed.”  
“That is a good idea,” Lance said suddenly. “But the question is, how do we get there without anyone knowing we were gone considering some of us are at that Camp Arawak, though some might be able to leave the camp one at a time, but if everyone of us leaves at once then someone will figure something’s up, so we need a plan. And please no simple ideas, you know as well as I do that we need a fully-fleshed out plan to succeed.”  
Chris paused as he took Lance’s words to heart, everyone in the group stared at him, not bothering to move or speak as if just doing one single thing would disturb him. When the brown haired Human lifted his head, the others still held their gazes. “I don’t exactly have a plan at the moment, but give me a few minutes and when I come up with something smart, I’ll let you guys know, alright?”  
“Alright,” Jay sighed, he then looked at the sky, noticing the sun with the outline of some creature high in the sky. “I think we should head back to camp, the boss will be expecting us.”

‘The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and stepping into camp was the beginning of their journey.” - Wendigo Studios


	3. Food and Baseball

July 4th, 1983 (Back outside the camp)  
It was quite a hot day, but not many of the grunts of their society seem to care. In fact several of them had gathered in their tents, chatting with their fellow teammates, however there were those who sat off to the side, simply playing by themselves.  
Two people: one Caman and one Human, sat at a table made of rock. Lance tapped his fingers on the stone table, eyes focused on one thing which was the trees. Carl was doing circles in the sky, flying around the sun to see how many times he could circle it. Sarah was boredly watching the others chat and hang out, moving her eyes every few seconds. Finally after a few minutes, Sarah slammed her hands on the stone table and groaned loudly toward the nearly cloudless sky.  
“I’m so bored!” she shouted and a few grunts who were close to her flinched in surprise and looked right at her. Lance shot them glares, wordlessly demanding that they mind their own business which they did thankfully. “Must you shout?!” Lance hissed harshly to her.  
“I’m going to die if we don’t do something fun!” Sarah whined, Lance put a paw to his face and sighed. “You’re not going to die, quit being a drama queen,” the brown Caman responded with his usual harsh tone, turning his head away and started to grunt-watch. “When did Saffron say she was going to be back?”  
Saffron, Frisk, Chara and her older brother, Azriel, had gone into the forest a while ago to collect ingredients for the society’s homemade dishes. Saffron hadn’t exactly said when she was coming back which was something that frustrated Lance to no end. “Like in three minutes or something, I don’t know. She didn’t tell me exactly when.”  
“This is so unfair! I mean Saffron gets to go out into the forest and do something cool! Meanwhile the rest of us grunts are back here stuck doing nothing!” Lance sighed again and rubbed his eyes, Sarah’s tone was really starting to stress him out. “Give the leaders a break,” the boy responded, brushing some of his long hair away from his face. “It’s not their fault that they don’t have any missions for us, plus you know how the Queen is. Plus I doubt the leaders would want us to cook like eggs in the sun.”  
Sarah grumbled under her breath, stood up and slammed her hands on the stone table with a lot of force, pain shot up her arms. “OW! OW! My fists!” the Human winced in pain and hid her throbbing hands under her pits, Lance sighed a third time and facepalmed himself.  
“Dumbass,” he grumbled, getting up, opening his wings and taking off into the air, flying past Carl. His dark hair flew behind him as his wings carried him through the air, Lance focused his eyes on the woods below him, his thoughts came and left, but he wasn’t detained from his task, he soared through the trees but nothing saw him.  
At the top of a tall pine tree, a small Human poked her head from the pines, looking around the wooded world. “You see anything up there?” called a female voice on a small radio she held. “Not yet,” the girl responded, holding onto the tree’s branches to ensure she wouldn’t fall from the tree, the wind blew lightly, moving the leaves on the wooden trees.  
The small girl dove back into the world of pines, grabbing onto the trunk and swinging herself around to look around, hoping to find some trace of ingredients. On the ground, there were two Humans and a single Dragoat, one of them had brown hair, light blue-green eyes and pale skin, she was named Saffron. Saffron sat on her knees in front of a bush, carefully picking berries to avoid getting scratched, she had her hair tied back into a ponytail to keep it off her neck.  
“This is nice,” another girl, Frisk, said, her dark brown hair being thrown back by her hand. “Yeah,” the dragoat, Azriel, said, picking up some flowers he had never seen before. “I’m glad you were able to convince the Queen to let us do this.”  
“It was no biggie,” Saffron responded, pulling some of her loose hair behind her ears, she finished picking the berries and placed them in a plastic bag which went into a leather bag she made by hand. “Just really wanted to get out of the sun and the camp for a while.  
The wind suddenly blew through the trees, rustling the leaves a little. Saffron took a deep breath and took in the fresh air, her mind started to clear and for a moment, nothing else existed except the fresh air around her. Saffron’s thoughts were stopped short when the girl from the pine trees suddenly jumped down from the tree trunk, she had been so quiet that everyone else almost jumped out of their skin. The newcomer had brown hair though it was a little lighter in color, her eyes were a bright red and her skin tone was fair. The girl’s outfit was a little strange, she wore on black track pants, a green T-shirt and a black jacket topped with a black hat with a green skull and crossbones along with two straight horizontal lines above and below the skull and crossbones.  
“Chara,” Frisk said, looking up at her with bright brown eyes. “How have you been?” Chara asked, strolling over to the others. “Fine,” Saffron responded, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “We found some berries and flowers we’ve never seen before, they could be useful for medicine or food for the camp once we learn what they are.”  
Azriel eyed his sister’s outfit, finding it odd that the young Human that he called his sister would wear such wear on quite dark clothes on a sunny day. “Sis, aren’t you hot in that?” Chara glanced at him and smirked though it was a little sheepish. “Relax, this outfit provides a surprising amount of ventilation.” The other three just stared at her like she was crazy. “Umm, ok,” Saffron said, fixing the collar of her shirt.  
A few birds tweeted over Frisk, Chara, Azriel and Saffron’s heads though they couldn’t see them, Frisk looked up to hear the noises. “Lovely day, isn’t it Frisk?” Chara asked in a sweet whisper, coming up beside her. Frisk blushed heavily as her eyes travelled over to the other girl, she tried to speak to rebuttal to Chara’s words, her mouth moved but no words came out.  
The other three laughed as Frisk buried her face in her arms, Chara put her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. “Hey, girl,” Chara said. “It’s alright, we all know you have a crush on me.” Saffron snorted with laughter, she covered her mouth with her hand to control herself, she then walked over to another bush to get more berries.

Meanwhile  
Lance circled around a large pine tree, looking in the east direction. “Oh where is it?” The Caman thought to himself, now starting to look in every direction for the thing he was looking for. Lance gilded more downward into the woods, brushing past the branches in the way. “I swear it was around here somewhere,” Lance grumbled, scanning the area with his dark blue eyes.  
Above him, two more Camans with wings flew over, the couple above did flips and barrel rolls, their wings flapped with such grace and style, they looked like champion flyers in the championship match. Lance didn’t pay too much attention to them, he was focused on just one thing and one thing only.  
The wind blew again as the brown Caman swooped past the mountains, a single silver wolf climbed onto the peak and looked out toward the sky, where the sun rode fat in the sky. The wolf noticed the young Caman flying and let out a howl to signal it’s presence, Lance turned his head to face the creature before him then he turned back.  
“Finally I found it!” the young grunt said, noticing the faroff lake in the distance, flapping his wings strongly, Lance kicked himself into overdrive and sped like lightning toward his location. After a few minutes, the brown Caman slowed down until he was fluttering in the air. Lance fluttered downwards carefully until he landed safely on the grassy ground.  
He looked up at the sun, a couple of clouds moved slowly under the sun, four more covered it, Lance walked carefully on the grassy ground till he was stepping on stones, each of his pawstep being more careful than last so he didn’t accidentally fall. From the rocks, flying grasshoppers popped right out and flew for better hiding spots, Lance was startled but it didn’t stop him from reaching the lake.  
The water was calm, a school of small fish were swimming around near the surface, they swam away in fright when they caught the sight of the brown Caman, his front paws splashed into the cool water, a breeze swooped in, blowing Lance’s hair and the leaves. Lance took a deep breath, letting it out through his mouth and slowly walked into the water, he shut his eyes tight as his muscles tightened from the cold lake at first then relaxed as he got used to it.  
Once he was up to his waist, the brown Caman kicked his strong back legs against a big rock sticking out of the water and pushed himself fully pushed himself into the lake, his front paws splashed as he moved them in a swimming motion, he took deep calm breaths as he slowed down to much calmer pace in the water. Above him in the trees, two creatures roamed along the branches of the trees, they looked down at the water and hissed in rage.  
Lance took a deep breath and dove underwater, in all honesty the water might’ve looked thick as hell while above the surface, but Lance could see perfectly, the bottom of the lake was covered in stones, mud and even some small plants. Small fish swam in groups and avoided the intruder that had intruded in their home.  
Lance’s wings opened on their own, the water soaked his feathers, he moved his front and back legs with grace and dignity, his brown hair flowed as if it was blowing in the wind, but there was no wind underwater. Lance swam up to the surface, so he could get some air as water doesn’t have that much oxygen.  
Lance settled in a lake clearing, his back against a rock, his body shivered in the cool wind, his brown fur was soaked and stuck against his body, his hair hung heavy with water and covered one of his eyes, the one that didn’t bear a scar.  
The sun warmed Lance’s body, but he wasn’t planning on staying in the light of the sun for too long. Lance’s ears twitched as he heard something, rustling in the trees behind him. Lance had quite sensitive ears, a skill he had developed in his time living alone in a dark forest and working as an Society grunt, he didn’t know how he got this ability but it was quite needed to survive in the Arawak forest.  
The young grunt lifted his head, looking around the quiet forest, but the only things he saw were the lake, the stones and the trees on the ground. In the sky, there was the occasional flock of birds or one of his fellow grunts flying in the air with some of the Manticore cubs and Dragon hatchlings. “Did my ears just deceive me?” Lance muttered, wondering if the noises were just his imagination.  
The Caman stood on his paws and got himself ready to head back into the water, but a sudden sharp pain in his right wing stopped him in little more than five seconds. “What the hell?” Lance cursed in pain, gripping his right side, he looked down at his wing realizing what had hit him was a rib bone, then the sound of angry hissing filled his ears.  
The Caman grunt looked up to the trees behind him, that’s when he saw them and when he did, he almost had a panic attack. There were creatures with mice skulls for heads, a rib cage body and spider legs glaring down at him, hissing with anger. “Oh great, it’s them again,” Lance grumbled, his facial expression turned to an angered expression at the sight of them.  
These creatures were called Venomous Bones, anyone who lived in this forest or in his Society has heard or encountered the Venomous Bones. Despite being small, these little buggers were some of the most dangerous creatures the Arawak forest has housed. Venomous Bones’s main method of attack was to shoot a bone that, when it hit a target, caused paralysis in the victim’s body, making it difficult to move. If not cured, the paralysis could get worse and permanently immobile the victim forever.  
The spider-mice-like creatures were very aggressive to anyone passing by, the main method as well as the only warning sign for anyone taking a few feet onto their land was to take a battle stance and hiss angrily. If that wouldn’t work, then the creatures go on the attack. However, the Venomous Bones did have a weakness: they couldn’t swim and rarely went in the water which was very useful for anyone escaping them.  
Lance stared up at the Venomous Bones, they stared right back at him though they refused to stop hissing in rage at him. The brown Caman stood up and slapped the water with his long tail to give these creeps an idea of where they were, the little splashes of water made the Venomous Bones back up a little but they didn’t disappear completely, in fact it only seemed to make them angrier.  
Suddenly without warning, two of the creatures launched themselves at the Caman, Lance gasped in shock and made one hell of a leap into the water. The Venomous Bones splashed into the shallow water, they quickly swam up to the surface and roared in rage like an angry animal that was battle ready.  
Underwater, Lance did some kind of weird dog paddle trying to get away, his muscles were aching even though he was swimming for only a few seconds, the fish in the lake swam away in fright but Lance either didn’t care or didn’t notice, it was most likely the former.  
Back on the surface, several of the Venomous Bones had gathered right at the edge of the shore, the two in the water screeched in rage, then they turned to the others and started screeching, the others nodded their heads in agreement, it looked like they were having a secret agreement between each other.  
Lance moved like a near speedboat through the water nearly hitting his head on a rock, he had to if he wanted to get away from these things, but despite the severely scary situation, the brown Caman had to be mindful of his surroundings if he was to survive this.  
If there was one thing preventing victims from escaping their awful situation, it was not being mindful of everything around which was explained by wanting to get out of a dangerous situation but still.  
Escaping danger wasn’t an easy task unless the world was just a plain white room, but it wasn’t, there were always people, creatures and objects around which were always going to act as the obstacles. If one was chased by something or someone be it a monster or a serial killer, sometimes the victim would crash into something or trip over their feet while they ran like hell though the ladder seems to happen with women in horror movies.  
And that wasn’t a good thing since the creature or killer was able to easily catch up though it was so ridiculous how the killer was capable of catching up when the victim was several miles away or if the victim was a skilled runner.  
Lance ducked from a rock that came into his sight as he swam, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost did the exact thing that victims in horror flicks did though he had his eyes wide open, realizing that he could be in trouble if he didn’t focus, so he kept his eyes open, his mind focused and slowed a little in order to not crash into anything hard.  
A splash from above made Lance’s head do a one eighty degrees turn, what he saw almost gave him a wicked heart attack. There were Venomous Bones, the same ones from before, had dove into the lake and were swimming in hot pursuit after him.  
‘What?!’ Lance’s mind yelled at him in shock, rage and disbelief. ‘They can swim?! Did the information lie to me?!’ The creatures let out angry screeches of rage though it sounded weird underwater as they moved in for the kill, their little legs thrashed and struggled as they swam after the brown Caman. Lance now moved faster, but he wasn’t fish-like or created to live underwater so he was running out of air, his lungs started to burn in pain and a cramp formed in his side.  
Lance knew he couldn’t stay underwater for too long but it almost seemed too risky, even for someone like him. ‘What choice do I have?’ Lance yelled to his mind, punching the sides of his head in order to think clearly and logically. Kicking his ass into gear, Lance raised his front paws and thrusted as hard as he could in the water, his legs thrashed like mad as he swam upwards toward the surface.  
In the span of a few seconds or more, Lance’s paws broke the surface and he nearly flew out of the water but the screwed up physics of Nibiru refused to work this time, so Lance was still in the water but he didn’t really care instead he focused on taking tons of deep breaths in order to regain his strength back, but he hardly had two gasps in when the Venomous Bones popped out of the water as well and were heading in his direction.  
“Great!” Lance shouted in frustration, his body now being filled with new energy. He quickly turned around and swam forward down the rough river, his paws splashed the water into the air as he made a mad doggy paddle down the stream, his tail slapped the water, splashing it into the air.  
Despite not being water creatures, the Venomous Bones were catching up mostly thanks to the stream moving in their direction which was where Lance was going, the leader turned his head back to his comrades and screeched something, the others nodded their heads and swam in different directions, Lance noticed this and looked around in different directions, trying to find another way out of the water.  
Lance looked straight ahead, noticing the turn just up ahead, he tilted his body a little to the right and stopped his swimming to get back his energy and to ensure he didn’t drown which was easier said than done since the current was speeding up a little at a time, but Lance refused to give up, he wasn’t going to die.  
The water splashed over the Caman, showering his already soaked fur which was sticking to his body, his long hair hung heavy with water leaving him half-blind since one of his eyes had become covered with his hair which forced Lance to push his hair over his right shoulder. With his sight back in action, Lance slapped the water with his tail and moved to the right, his heart was now thundering hard in his chest.  
Behind the Caman grunt, the Venomous Bones moved into action, three of the creatures formed a circle and two jumped on the claws of their teammates. The rib bones on the sides of the monsters spread out and opened like a large flower, the leader was waving his claws like a conductor at a musical, silently commanding the other creatures to prepare their attacks.  
Lance’s one moving wing flapped out of the water as he moved down the stream, his paws splashed the water as the Caman picked up speed in order to escape, his ears gave little twitches as he picked up sounds from all around him: the forest, the lake and….the Venomous Bones taking aim at him?  
Without warning, a sharp rib bone flew right close at his face, slashing his left cheek, blood started flowing freely from the newly open gash in his face. “What the?” Lance demanded, slowing down a bit to feel his cheek. Another rib bone flew by, this time taking off a couple of the feathers of his unparalyzed wing, Lance whipped his head around only to find the group of Venomous Bones heading right toward him. Lance’s tail puffed up and he moved faster, almost making him nothing but a blur of brown and light, unknown to him, the current had begun to speed up, making the water go faster.  
The leader Venomous Bone noticed this, he turned his head and screeched loudly, pointed his claw down the stream and leaned forward as did the others in order to catch up. The group prepared their dangerous rib bones, taking careful aim right at Lance before firing more ribs.  
Lance however, was much more prepared for the assault, his dark blue eyes glowed a deep purple and he flipped his head around so he was looking behind him. The ribs were fired and flew downwards at a rapid speed, but Lance was much faster then the Bones.  
From his paws, Lance summoned powerful magic: blasts, lazers, spheres, blades and tail slaps, all welded together with Lance’s powerful magic made to counter and destroy the oncoming ribs. The last of both attacks, which was a powerful rib and a large blast of magic that, when combined, sent a large explosion across the sky, nearly painting the woods dark purple and catching the eyes of anyone nearby.  
“What is that?” Chara demanded to Saffron, noticing the dark purple blast lighting up the sky. Saffron looked upwards and let out a gasp of shocked surprise at the scary sight before her, both Frisk and Azriel strolled up beside her. “It looks like some sort of blast of light,” Saffron replied once the shock wore off. “And it seems to be coming from the direction of the lake!”  
Saffron gasped when she realized she knew where the magic was coming from and who it belonged to. “Lance,” she muttered, her eyes grew wide, she looked back at Frisk, Chara and Azriel. “Guys, we’re leaving now!” Saffron quickly used her magic to teleport the four down to the river, thankfully the young girl didn’t send them hurling into a tree, she had practiced this spell many times before, so getting to the lake was a total breeze.  
Once arriving at the lake, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Saffron wasn’t entirely fooled. She carefully looked around but there was no sign of the brown Caman, so Saffron guessed he was in the lake or around it for that matter. “Stay here,” she said sternly to the three children before she darted off as quickly as possible.  
Frisk, Chara and Azriel just stood there, too stunned to move. “What was that all about?” Azriel asked his sister, Chara shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she muttered, Frisk simply watched the green life of the forest before turning to face her girlfriend. “Should we follow her?” Frisk asked, Azriel shook his head. “No, she told us to stay here, we should listen to her, I mean she will come back.”  
Before any of the girls could say anything else, the sound of loud hissing filled their ears. All three children turned around only to let out gasps of shock, there were several small creatures light grey in color right in front of them all letting angry hisses of rage. “Venomous Bones!” Azriel screamed in terror. “Run!” Frisk yelled as she turned in the direction of the lake with Azriel following behind her. Chara, on the other hand, took a different approach. “Come at me, you little buggers!” she shouted, Azriel quickly grabbed Chara’s arm and charged away just as the ribs hit the ground where they were previously standing.

Meanwhile  
Lance splashed around, his moving wing sent waves of water right at the army of Venomous Bones, hoping to knock down the tower of those buggers, but he wasn’t close enough to cause any damage, but Lance wasn’t stupid enough to get any closer. Lance huffed as his paws hit the water, at this rate, he knew he couldn’t keep trying to knock these creatures back, he had to escape. Lance scanned his surroundings carefully, trying to find somewhere that had a strong, sturdy rock. Unknown to him, there were a few Venomous Bones waiting for him to set his paw down on their rock.  
Saffron charged up and down the river, looking for the brown coated Caman, however since she didn’t have any strong hearing like every Caman in Nibiru, she couldn’t hear things from far distances but somehow she still heard the yelps of a single Caman in the river. “Lance?” Saffron shouted, rushing over to the river and almost fainting of shock and relief when she finally saw the brown Caman in the river.  
“Lance!” Saffron shouted again, Lance whipped his head around and gasped in shock when he saw her. “What the?! Saffron?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were with Frisk, Chara and Azriel!” Saffron bit her lip a little. “Yes, I was with them, but I came here after witnessing that giant blast of magic,” she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, Lance’s eyes did a total one eighty once this realization hit.  
“Tch, figures,” Lance grumbled, his expression going back to his usual almost expressionless expression. “Whatever, that’s not important, I’m perfectly fine.” Saffron stared at him with shocked surprise before immediately calling his bluff. “Really?! You’re fine? Lance, the current is speeding up, if it gets too fast, you’ll drown!”  
Lance’s attention was stolen by a sudden increase in the current, the brown Caman began to feel more and more swept away by the waters of the lake, Saffron was right about the lake though he had no idea how she knew, the currents were increasing in power and anymore lingering could equal demise or Creator-knows-what, but Lance was still determined to get himself out of the water since he knew full-well how to get himself out of any dangerous situation.  
Lance quickly reached out and grabbed ahold of the nearest rock in front of him with a firm grip, with adrenaline rushing through his veins, Lance started pulling himself up but his arm was stabbed by another rib and the paralyzingly venom seeped right into his body, making his arm go limp in less than ten seconds.  
“What the?!” Lance shouted in confusion and anger, another rib struck him, this time in the neck. Then another one struck him in the side. At this point, both grunts now had their heads turned and both gasped when the group of Venomous Bones were closing in on them, all of them had grins of evil delight as they moved in for the kill.  
“Aw crap!” Lance shouted in horror, his facial expression shifting once again, he immediately tried to pull himself on the rock which was now more difficult due to only having one arm working. Once realizating Lance was in serious trouble, Saffron quickly grabbed the brown Caman and tried to lift him up but he was either too heavy or something like that or whatever.  
At this point, the Venomous Bones was closing in on them both, their grins were getting wider and more evil with each passing second. Lance finally shut his eyes and waited for the creatures to lash out and do Creator-knows-what but the bites never came, instead both Lance and Saffron were pulled away from the lake and taken to the edge of the large Arawak forest.  
Lance opened his eyes before gasping as a creature that looked like a skeleton triceratops wearing sunglasses and gold chains. “Bones!” Saffron called in relief. “Thanks, I thought we were done for.” The bone dinosaur flashed her a smile right as Lance collapsed on the ground, tired and started to become paralyzed for the onslaught of the Venomous Bones, his body started to go numb. “Wait a minute, what are you doing here?” Saffron asked, recalling what he was supposed to be doing out in the forest. “I thought you were building boats with your brother.” Bones grinned slyly. “Well I was, but my bro decided to finish the rest of them cuz’ he said I was being too lazy. So I went off on my own, that’s when I came across Frisk, Chara and Azriel.”  
Saffron almost had a heart attack when she heard the names of the three children she was supposed to be watching. “Oh crap! I nearly forgot about them!” She started to take off in the other direction but Bones stopped her. “Hey calm down, they’re okay, I teleported them back to camp after dealing with some Venomous Bones.”  
“Venomous Bones…” Saffron said to herself, rubbing her chin in thought, her eyes suddenly went wide in terror, she quickly turned her attention back to Lance, who was lying on the ground, attempting to move his body, she quietly grabbed his shoulders before the sound of hissing filled her ears, Saffron looked around and saw there was another group of Venomous Bones, all with their teeth bared in rage. “Oh great,” Lance grumbled, trying to pick himself up.  
Bones stepped forward and lit his two horns. “Hang on,” he said calmly or rather trying to stay calm just as the little monsters prepared their weapons. A bright flash blinked and seconds after it appeared, it vanished as did Bones, Lance and Saffron, the creatures paused as the trio disappeared. The awkward silence lasted for five seconds before they let out screeches of rage then departed deep into the forest from once they came.

Back in the camp  
“What do you call this place?” Aidan demanded, glancing up at the dining hall from his new flower pot, which was smaller and easier for the young girl to carry. “It’s called a ‘dining hall,’” Mary snarled sarcastically at the flower boy. “That was the most dumbest question ever, can that dork get any more stupid?”  
Angela sighed and slapped her head. “You know what? I think I’m going to get out of here.” The young female moved away from her group of fellow campers so Aidan didn’t have to get his ass kicked. “Hey you can’t cut in line, b****!” Bella yelled at the two runaway campers, Angela winced and whined.  
“Does this look like cutting to you?!” Aidan yelled back at her, he angrily crossed his leafy arms over his chest. “Sweet jeezus, who lets these people into camp?!?” Angela just simply shrugged, in all honesty she thought sending bullies to a place of fun was idiotic, it was supposed to be for the good kids, kids who earned it for crying out loud! Not kids who would make her life a living hell, Angela let out a sigh before she was snapped back to reality by another voice, it was Michael.  
“Hey Angela!” the small girl turned her head to glance at the eighteen-year-old boy cat. “What?” Mike gently put his paw on Angela’s shoulder. “Everyone’s heading into the dining hall, it’s time to head in!” Angela sighed and carried Aidan into the building, as she walked in, she was slightly dreading walking in. To the female’s surprise, the dining hall was nice, there were tables and chairs set up nice and tidy and the plates and silverware were perfectly placed on the tables.  
“This is a really nice dining hall,” Angela mumbled, looking around as her nerves started to relax. “Yeah, but it won’t last for long,” Aidan muttered, thinking of a food fight that would happen at any time. The small female cat looked around for a few seconds before Mike helped her find a table, she debated whether or not to leave Aidan on the table, but after a few seconds she decided against the idea of her flower friend behind.  
As Angela, Michael and Aidan went into the next room, the young girl spotted the buffet packed with food, all kinds of food: pancakes, bacon, cereal etc. Angela felt her stomach growl, Aidan stared at the food like he just snorted crack, he then started to drool at the sight of the food before him. “Better get a tray because there is a lot of food to try,” Mike whispered gently to Angela, Angela gave a silent nod and grabbed a tray, she and her flower friend looked around at the different types of food there was.  
Aidan licked his lips, he was getting hungrier and hungrier like he had never before. “Anything you want Angela?” Mike asked kindly, Angela jumped slightly but she still managed to answer him. “I hadn’t decided yet,” the young girl replied, her blue eyes hadn’t left the food at all in the last few seconds.  
“Better decide quickly,” Mike told her. “Some people can get impatient.” Angela nodded as she quietly glanced at the different types of cereals, eggs and types of breakfasts. After a few seconds Angela settled on a basic breakfast: Shining Rainbow Trout Flakes which were cereal, oranges and a couple of Rainbow Sweet berries.  
Aidan somehow crawled out of the flower pot and went to get a tray for himself. The hungry, hungry plant started packing the tray with the food that was available to him, the other campers were out right spooked but continued on with their lives.  
By the time Angela and Mike walked outside the dining hall, they realized their flower friend wasn’t in his flower pot. “Where’s Aidan?” Mike asked puzzled, Angela looked at him then around but luckily she found him carrying a huge tray of food. “Well that was a quick search,” Mike said, shrugging his shoulders as he went to find his boyfriend, Kenny Borden.  
It didn’t take long for the eighteen-year-old to find Kenny, he was standing around the older boys’ table with the rest of their cabinmates. “Hey babe,” Kenny said sweetly to Mike once he turned his head to face him. “Hello sweetie,” Mike said in a sweet tone as he set his food down on the table. Mike gave Kenny a little hug as Angela appeared right beside them along with Aidan.  
“Hey Mike!” Billy called suddenly, both boys turned their heads to see the golden-yellow Caman waving them over. “Are you coming to sit with us?” Mike gave his friend a light wave once he and Kenny pulled away. “Nah, I’ll think I’ll hang out with Angela but you can come over too.” Angela blinked softly as she quietly looked around at the other tables.  
If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to tell Mike that she wanted to be by herself, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to fit into this camp in the matter of three days but she didn’t want to crush Michael as he was her friend from when she was fifteen years old, but so were Judy, Kenny, Billy and Paul. “Angela? What the heck are we doing?” Aidan said, sounding a little impatient, most of his food was already eaten.  
“I want to sit alone today,” the young girl muttered, her tail hung between her legs, her folded wings fell from her sides, the flower boy gasped in surprise as she started to walk away. Acting on impulse, the big eater grabbed Angela’s ankle for dear life so he didn’t get left behind. “What are you doing?” she asked as she looked down at him.  
Billy quietly stood up from the table and walked over to his friend and spoke to him for a little bit, meanwhile Angela was sitting on the ground with Aidan going back to his plate and devouring his food in one setting. Angela just stared, she was not sure what the hell to think at all, after a few good seconds the young girl tore her gaze away, that’s when she noticed her older brother, Ricky, and Judy along with another girl she didn’t know.  
This young girl had a brown coat like Ricky though it was a tad darker then Ricky’s, her eye color was a beautiful green like a four-leaf clover, her hair was another dark shade of brown and there was a set of wings on her back that had been dabbed with dark purple. The symbol on her flank looked to be a cross surrounded by two stars, around her neck appeared to be a necklace that had a lightning bolt shaped jewel that was colored a dark blue.  
Angela looked away from the trio after a few seconds of staring, her stare was caught by Mike and Billy, the two were talking to each other even though Angela couldn’t exactly hear them but from what she knew, it looked like Mike was gently assuring Billy that nothing was wrong or something like that, Billy appeared to sigh and accept his points or rather words.  
After a few more seconds or much longer, Mike went back to Angela and his partner, Kenny, who followed after him when Mike walked off. A voice from probably Ricky or Judy, the trio’s ears twitched and they turned their heads to face Ricky and the two girls walking over to them. “Hey there’s Ricky and Judy!” Kenny exclaimed, pointing out the three teens heading toward them.  
“Yeah but who’s that girl?” Mike asked, raising his brow in confusion, his folded wings spreading out to the sides. The two boys and single girl watched as Ricky, Judy and the unknown girl walked over to them, Ricky smiled as he laid eyes on his little sister. “Hello Angela!” Ricky said cheerfully once she saw him. “Hello Ricky,” Angela said softly, Aidan looked up at all three teens.  
He tried to say hello but since he had food in his mouth so no one could understand him, however not one thought too big about that. “Hey Angela,” the older brother of Angela said suddenly which made her tail and wings puff up in fright. “Me, Mandy and Judy found an empty table for us all,” Ricky’s expression changed as his eyes travelled to Billy. “Maybe even Billy but why should I invite him?”  
Angela, Mike and Kenny all rolled their eyes as Billy was one of their gang members, but they grabbed Aidan and their food before they followed the other young teens with Billy sneaking behind them. The picnic table Ricky chose was near the Camp Arawak lake, which was unfortunately the same lake Angela and her family nearly got turned into chopped meat, so it made the young girl very uneasy.  
Once they all sat down, Aidan stuffed his entire damn head into his empty plate that still had some food left, the others just watched him for five seconds before they went on to chatting. “Question, who is that?” Angela asked her older brother, pointing to the other brunette female. “Huh? Oh this is Amanda, she came to Camp Arawak yesterday,” Ricky answered. “I met her while getting my food.”  
“Okay,” Angela said softly, her brow raising slightly as she poked her food with her spoon, the newcomer caught this. “Sorry for not properly introducing myself,” Amanda apologized. “I just got here so I feel pretty awkward around these new people.”  
‘Trust me, you’re not the only one,’ Angela thought to herself. “Okay,” Kenny said, nodding though his expression almost seemed unreadable. “So where are you from?” Judy asked, taking an interest in the new camper. “From GlitterRise,” Amanda replied, pulling out a map of the Nibiru towns from her bags. “You know the royal town far from Camp Arawak?”  
The other teenagers looked back at each other as they took in the new information, Angela watched Amanda’s face as she talked, finding something off about her words or her tone. “Who are the rest of you?” Amanda asked suddenly, snapping the gang back to reality. “I’m Michael,” Mike said, he then pointed to his partner. “This is Kenny, my friend.”  
He then went on to introduce the two girls and their flower friend, Aidan, who was still stuffing his face with food. “Charmed,” Amanda said. “I heard about you guys from the papers hailing from Littlerow after the little crime rimmed town had a criminal trying to sell a new type of drug to folks stopped and arrested. I also heard from your friends that there are two more boys in your group.” Ricky looked puzzled at what she said, Angela felt her eyes widen as her tail puffed up fearfully but no one else noticed.  
“What do you mean?” Ricky questioned, his brow rose. “I’m talking about Paul and Billy, silly!” Ricky, Angela, Judy, Mike and Kenny were now quite surprised once the other Caman girl finished that sentence, the five stared at each other all thinking the same thing: How did this newcomer know the names of the last two boys? But surprisingly Ricky brushed it off or tried to brush it off.  
“Oh about Paul,” Ricky said, laughing nervously, sweat formed on his foreback. “Paul’s my best friend, but Billy…” the boy’s expression did a complete one eighty which made Mike, Kenny and Judy groan and facepalm each other. “Billy’s not my friend, he’s my rival and we’ve been that since I first went to Camp Arawak.”  
Amanda raised her brow in confusion, she quietly scratched her head. “Look I can explain,” Mike sighed, rubbing his closed eyes, Angela looked at Ricky, despite being told the story of what had happened between those two, she still didn’t understand why her brother was acting like this.  
“Okay, go on,” Amanda said, wanting to hear the story. Mike took a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs. “From what Billy told me,” Mike started, sighing again. “His cabin and Ricky’s cabin were playing against each other in baseball or something like that and Ricky won,” Amanda nodded her head but still looked confused. “And for whatever reason, Angela’s bro got really cocky and made some really stupid remarks and it got on Bill’s nerves, so the rivalry between those two began although it’s really stupid.”  
“Ok,” the fifteen-year-old replied, with her brow still raised in confusion as she stared at Ricky who was sweating furiously and rubbing the back of his neck. "So anything else about you guys I should know about?" Before anyone could say anything else, suddenly Aidan finally looked up from eating all the food on his plate much to the surprise of everyone else. “I think I’m going back in for seconds!” He exclaimed which startled the group, but he didn’t care. Aidan ran back into the dining hall as fast as he could before anyone could stop him.  
Angela got up from her seat and started to follow after him. “Where are you going?” Ricky asked her, she quietly turned to her brother who was looking at her with concern. “I’m going after Aidan,” she replied, her wings flapped open on their own. “I’ll come with you,” Mike offered, standing up from the table. “That’s not really necessary, but okay” Angela responded, looking shy and timid.  
“You want me to come too?” Ricky asked, starting to get up, Angela just simply shook her head. “No I’m okay, it’ll be a few minutes.” With that, the two ran back to the dining hall after the flower boy. As the two disappeared into the distance, Paul suddenly came into everyone’s sight as he approached the table.  
“Hello Ricky!” Paul said in a cheerful tone, Ricky looked up as his best friend came over to him. “Hello baby,” the male said in a lovey-dovey tone of voice, that action got him wide-eyed stares from the teens at his table who were caught off guard as they didn’t know that little fact about Ricky. “Ooohh,” Rick said, his face turning red once he caught on to what he said. “I didn’t say that out loud, did I?” Everyone nodded their heads, Ricky’s face went even more red.  
“Nice job,” Billy teased as he finally jogged over to their table, a smug grin on his face. “Looks like Kenny isn’t the only one who’s gay.” Kenny blushed madly in embarrassment as he covered his face with his paws. “Billy honestly!” the male protested in a whiny tone. “Can you please stop teasing us? I know me and Mikey are gay for each other, but please you’re embarrassing us both.”  
Amanda giggled while both Kenny and Ricky blushed like mad. “Hey wait a second,” Billy said suddenly, his expression changed in less then a second. “Where’s Mike? And your sister, Ricky? And that flower kid.” Ricky looked up and around before recalling where Angela ran off to. “Huh? Oh she and Mike followed Aidan back into the dining hall because he wanted seconds or something.” Paul slowly stared at his friend for a few seconds before he quietly sat down and started digging into his own plate of food.

Meanwhile  
Mike and Angela glanced around the dining hall, looking for the little flower, Angela figured he would be around the breakfast buffet as he appeared to really love food but surprisingly he wasn’t. Mike carefully checked the indoor tables and asked any camper that was there, but no luck was on their side.  
Angela let out a sigh, she silently rubbed the back of her neck as her eyes searched the building, trying to find where that flower would have run off to. As if luck was on her side, she caught sight of Aidan near the ice cream vendor, she was very surprised to see the chef working there as usually he was behind the breakfast counter, not the dessert counter as that was for later after dinner.  
“Aww man,” Aidan said in a dreamy tone, beginning to drool over what was in front of him. What was in front of him was a big ice cream in a cup that could’ve easily matched the size of the ice cream just by looking at it. The sundae itself was made up of three flavors of ice cream, the bottom was vanilla, the middle was chocolate and last was strawberry. Waffle cones were stuck all around in the ice cream in a circle, chocolate sauce dripped down the ice cream as Aidan drooled up a massive storm while the chef dropped chocolate chips on the ice cream sundae, making it look more tasty.  
“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Benny, the head chef, asked the hungry flower, Aidan gave a nod as best as he could. “That there is a three blend ice cream sundae covered in chocolate sauce, waffle cones and chocolate chips.” Aidan had to shut his mouth to try to stop his trail of drool, but was unsuccessful. “It was one of my first creations when I was a very young chef, of course that was before I went out of the box and cooked some insane dishes no one ever expected, which landed me a lot of jobs related to cooking, pretty sweet huh?” Aidan just nodded along with everything the older man was saying though he wasn’t really paying attention at all.  
Mike and Angela came over to him from behind, but Aidan didn’t notice or hear them. “Hey!” Mike’s voice made the flower boy jump, he quickly turned around to face him. “Oh hey guys,” Aidan said with a silly smile, rubbing the back of his neck with a free ‘hand’. “I thought you were going for another breakfast,” Mike said with a brow raised. “I was,” Aidan replied. “But I noticed the cook making this giant ice cream, I’m really looking forward to some dessert right now.”  
The older male stared for a few more seconds before he took his gaze off the flower and glanced at Benny. “Hey thanks for finding him, I don’t think we would’ve found him on our own,” Mike said gratefully, Benny simply smiled back at him. “Hey no problem,” Benny said, offering a thumbs up. “Glad to help, I’m also glad that this guy likes my cooking like everyone here.”  
After a few minutes later, Mike, Angela and Aidan left the dining hall, Aidan carried the big ice cream in his vines. “Oh man, this is awesome!” the flower boy exclaimed, having a big bite of the yummy sundae. “I don’t think I can find any more words to describe this!”  
“Hey you want me to carry that thing for you?” Mike asked, his face growing in concern as he noticed the sundae tipping to one side. “Nope,” Aidan replied unaware that ice cream was dripping on him. The older blond Caman shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know what else to say to the flower, if he wanted to get covered in ice cream then that was his choice.  
Thankfully for all three of them, the ice cream didn’t fall right on top of him though in all honesty, they really didn’t want that to happen. Once they got back to their table, Mike sat next to his partner and gently set his arm around him, Kenny sighed in content as he laid his head on Mike’s chest, the older blond Caman gently kissed his boyfriend’s head, Kenny gave Mike a smile and brushed lightly.  
Aidan took out a spoon and started digging into his icy treat quite LITERALLY. The rest of the gang just stared at him with plain confusion. “Where the hell did he get that?” Billy demanded as he pointed at the ice cream, shock crossing his face. “From the cook,” Aidan replied, his face now covered in ice cream. “Umm are you gonna share?”  
The flower boy shook his head, Billy frowned in disappointment. “Well aren’t you an asshole,” Billy complained, Judy glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “What? He is,” the boy replied, the young lady rolled her eyes. Angela didn’t respond to anything everyone else was saying, she just focused on finishing her breakfast, however loud noises got everyone’s attention.  
“Oh no,” Ricky sighed, bringing a paw to his face. “What’s going on?” The now group of nine stood up from the table and walked toward the source once they did, they were surprised or rather not surprised to see Bella and Mary hanging around the popular boys’ table, kicking some of the less popular girls away. If that wasn’t bad enough, the two bullies were yelling very rude curses which made the girls cry.  
Seeing that scene disgusted the group so much that Ricky shot the two bullies a murderous death glare that would make a monster shudder. “HEY!!” the boy screamed, the two girls actually jumped but managed to retain their cool. “Well look who decided to come save the day,” Bella said with a smug but nervous smile.  
“You leave those girls alone,” Rick growled lowly, his teeth were gritted together, showing off his sharp teeth as an angry hiss escaped his lips. Mary wasn’t scared of his reaction and grinned evilly as she got really close to the boy’s face which was a stupid idea. “Leave them alone? Or what?” she whispered acidly, Ricky hissed again, his voice now had a hint of venom that he normally never had as he usually was a kind-hearted boy.  
Angela fearfully hid behind Mike as her brother finished his sentence, she started to feel fear ripple through her entire body. She hadn’t noticed this before three days ago, but there was something about these girls that was...off. “Angela? Are you okay?” Mike asked, keeping his voice low so he didn’t scare the young girl, Angela didn’t answer, she just stared at the girls very intensely with her eyes.  
“Or else?” Ricky whispered in a deadly and venomous tone that managed to send chills up the gang’s spines. “ Or else, I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND!!!” Ricky screamed those last words as he reared up, creating an insanely intimidating aura that made the two bullies run for the hills, Ricky attempted to fly after them but thankfully Paul held him back. “Whoa there tiger,” he said to the fuming teenager, he turned to the frightened girls. “Sorry about that.”  
The girls nodded in understanding and went back to their table. “That was nice of you guys,” said a voice that made everyone’s tail puff up, the group turned their heads to find Angela’s new counselor, Samantha, with a tray of food. “Thank you,” Paul said with a smile, letting go of Ricky once the boy calmed down. “No one should be subjected to bullying, especially at summer camp.” Angela winced a little, Aidan glanced at her confused as he didn’t fully know about her reactions.  
“So how are you doing today?” Judy asked, hoping Sam wasn’t in trouble from the gun incident from three days ago, thankfully Sam smiled. “I’m doing fine,” she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “Gotten more better since three days ago.” The gang laughed nervously as Angela quietly curled up into a ball, Aidan cringed.  
“Yeah the day you blew off my hair!” Aidan snapped, pointing to his torn petal. “Hair?” Sam questioned, raising her brow, everyone else shrugged as they had no idea. “So…” Sam said, changing the subject. “Is there a free table?” Everyone nodded, the new counselor smiled even more as they walked back over to their table.

Meanwhile  
“Lance, come on,” Saffron scolded, rubbing a cloth that was wet from some kind liquid onto Lance’s wounds. “Hold still.” Lance winced as he felt the stinging feelings on his body, both his wings gave slight flaps as they reacted without his command though his injured one gave little violent twitches from the venom of the Venomous Bones.  
Saffron stuck out her tongue as she focused her eyes on the little holes on Lance’s body but as you can guess, it was quite hard since the wounds were quite tiny and hard to see. Lance suddenly flapped his wings, hitting Saffron in the face which almost caused her to drop the cloth in her hand. “Dammit Lance!” Saffron snapped angrily, grabbing ahold of the boy’s wings.  
Lance gritted his teeth as he continued struggling against Saffron’s hold on him but the girl was a lot stronger then he remembered her being. “Lance, please, hold still! There’s only one more hole left and then I’m done! Please hold still!” Saffron pleaded though usually trying to talk to Lance didn’t do anything. “Oh I’m sorry if that shit you’re using stings like hell!” Lance snapped back, managing to pull away from the girl and plant right onto his bed, his entire body stinging from the substance.  
“Really? So you want to be paralyzed by the Venomous Bones forever?” Saffron asked sarcastically, catching Lance off guard as she usually wasn’t so rude or sarcastic before. Once the shock wore off, Lance thought about it for a while and weighed his options, with both his ears lowered, Lance tried to hold still as Saffron carefully rubbed the stinging substance over the last wound on his body. Despite the stinging, the brown Caman stayed as still as he could so he could get the whole thing done and over.  
When Saffron was done, Lance face planted on his bed, his now unparalyzed wing dropped to his sides as it was now fully cured as while Saffron worked on the rest of his body to cure the venom. Saffron smiled and put away the supplies she had borrowed from Ryan while he was working in the medical tent into her backpack as she walked out of the tent that she, Sarah, Carl as well as Lance slept in. Sarah and Carl were waiting outside for her, their faces held looks of worry. “What’s wrong?” Saffron asked, her brow raised in confusion.  
Sarah thought for a few minutes about what she was going to say but Carl quickly spoke for her and took the words out of her mouth. “What happened in the woods? Did you find the ingredients?” he asked, he then noticed Lance. “What the hell happened to Lance?” Saffron sighed as she dropped her backpack on the ground, it felt a lot more heavier than when she carried it the first time. “It’s nothing really, he was attacked by Venomous Bones.”  
Both grunts gasped in shock when Saffron said that. “What?! Is...is...will he?” Carl shouted before he was sent into a stuttering fit as fear began taking over his body and mind. “Don’t worry, he’s going to be alright,” Saffron responded, answering Sarah and Carl’s possible questions. “Although he was being a little difficult when I was healing his wounds.” Lance angrily scoffed in the background as he poked his head out of his tent to listen. “Me, me, me,” he mocked, rolling his eyes.  
“Are you going to bring those medical supplies back to the medical tent?” Sarah asked, changing the subject, Saffron nodded. “Yeah, Ryan’s going to need them anyway though he didn’t exactly say what he was going to need them for.” The young girl hustled the bag over her shoulder as she walked over to the medical tent where she and the other grunts knew Ryan worked.  
Upon reaching the tent, she pushed the flaps open, stepped inside and was surprised to find the tent empty minus the hospital cots that lied there whenever a teammate was sent there because of injury, medical equipment and the lab equipment that Ryan used in his experiments. Saffron looked around the tent for a few minutes, hoping to find the man around but after finding no trace of him, Saffron discharged the backpack as it was getting much heavier before exiting the tent as there was nothing here to see.  
The sun shined down on her as she walked into its light, Saffron took a deep breath as the wind blew through her hair, lifting it up and making it fly backwards. The air had become a bit cooler but wasn’t cool enough to make any summer person kick off the shorts and put on the snow pants and winter jackets and that was a good thing, Saffron was never a winter fan to begin with.  
Looking around the camp, Saffron caught sight of some of her fellow teammates who were hanging around and talking to each other, she waved to the grunts and some waved back to her. Among the grunts, there were three children hanging around a fallen log, children Saffron knew very well. “Frisk, Chara, Azriel!” she called to three children, who perked up upon hearing their names. “Saffron!” Frisk cried in relief as she gave the girl a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”  
“Yeah…” Saffron said trailing off, wanting to forget the entire Venomous Bones attack that happened a few minutes ago. “Saffron!” called another voice and Austin came walking up to her. “You got those ingredients?” Saffron paused for a minute as she ran back to her other backpack to check, finding the ingredients she had collected from the forest were right there. She ran back to Austin to conform.  
“Yup,” she told the light blue Caman with a kind smile. “I’ve got everything we needed from the woods.” Austin smirked in delight. “Great,” Austin said, she and the young girl walked back over to Saffron’s backpack to collect the ingredients. Frisk, Chara and Azriel caught on to what they were planning and followed after them to help with preparing the All-Society dishes.  
Off to the side, Lance was sitting into the shade of a tree, his long mane covering his face as the wind blew through his coat and mane. The Caman laid down on the ground, his ears lowered as to make it look like he was asleep but he was anything but asleep.

Meanwhile back at Camp Arawak  
The group were now sitting at their table, finishing what was left of their breakfast. “What is the next camp activity?” Angela asked, her voice soft as ever. “I heard the guys were going to play baseball after breakfast, however just Cabin 19 and Cabin 20 are playing against each other,” Sam replied. Ricky and Billy glared at each other, smirked and nearly cheered when they heard the news, finally the two of them had a chance to prove who was the real loser of the camp though Billy had been preparing himself for this moment while the school year was going on for one last time while he and the others weren’t hanging out.  
“Hmm,” Amanda said thoughtfully, stroking her chin. “I’ve seen a lot of crazy competitive guys while I was growing up, but still, I’d like to come by and watch you guys play.” Sam glanced at her oddly, but no one seemed to notice. Ricky was giddy by this point and bounced in his seat, Angela swore to Creator that her brother was going to burst out of his fur at any second, everyone however, were just talking and were just enjoying each other’s presence. Angela herself, was just in her own world, Aidan was stuffing his face with ice cream.  
Even though she was surrounded by people, the young girl still felt alone which was strange if she was being honest with herself. This might’ve been due to the fact that she was asocial for most of her life, except maybe when meeting Michael, but she knew it was going to change. The bell rang suddenly which signaled the end of breakfast, everyone jumped up and headed toward their cabins to hear about their next activity.  
“Well looks I gotta go,” Mike said, he gently placed his hand on Angela’s shoulder and rubbed it. “I’ll see you if I have any free time, alright?” The shy girl just gave him a nod and silently waved when the eighteen-year-old senior ran to join the other guys. Angela quietly got out Aidan’s flower pot and started planting Aidan’s roots back in, while she did this, a couple of female campers came over and picked up the empty ice cream container, Angela winced again as her senses picked up something however she was filled with fear. It was the same feeling she got when she was around Bella and Mary, however the young girl never fully understood why she was getting these feelings.  
But now wasn’t the time for pointless theories, she needed to get away from whatever could be a threat. Angela quickly finished replanting her flower friend and ran away as fast as she could, her actions earned her weird looks from other campers who were also cleaning up the tables. But unknown to them, one of the campers’ eyes had flashed from green to a dark creepy purple, the grinning “camper” laughed to herself as Angela sprinted away.

Meanwhile  
“And voile!” Saffron exclaimed as she presented the homemade dishes that were meat pies, corn, sweet berries, beans, squash, pumpkins, sunflowers, bread and wild rice along with other dishes she, Austin, Frisk, Chara, Azriel and the other grunts who came from other countries and backgrounds had made a few minutes to Lance, Sarah and Carl who were very impressed at how they turned out. “Wow Saffron!” Sarah exclaimed, taking a meat pie from a plate. “These look amazing! Probably even better!”  
“They better be,” Chara responded, putting her hands on her hips. “After all, they came from the master.” Lance narrowed his midnight blue eyes at the young girl as he gazed at her with a deadpan look. “So is this why you went out to the forest?” Carl asked, taking beans, bread and a meat pie from the plates, Saffron gave a nod.  
“Yup,” she said as she swallowed down the food she had in her mouth. Lance stayed quiet as he continued eating, he winced as his arm throbbed with a slight bit of pain from the paralyzing venom of the deadly Venomous Bones. Frisk and Saffron both caught on and gave him concerned looks. “So I heard about the Venomous Bones,” Sarah said, completely changing the subject, she narrowed her eyes at Lance, the boy cat snorted angrily. “Oh please, it was nothing.”  
“Nothing?!” Sarah demanded, slamming her fists on the stone table, making her yelp in pain again. Lance face palmed himself once again, Frisk, Chara, Azriel, Carl and Saffron stared at her and gave her looks of “Are you serious?”. “As I was saying…” Sarah continued, trying to ignore the sheering pain in her hands. “How the hell could you say that was nothing? You were almost killed once again! And guess what? We had to save your ass once again because of your damn recklessness.” Lance just simply sighed, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh please don’t let your hair get caught in a tangle, it’s not like I purposefully get myself into trouble. Plus those little buggers just came the hell outta nowhere and attacked me!” Frisk narrowed her eyes at Lance, her facial expression was unreadable. “Are you sure about it?” she asked as she stared at him and Chara. “Why are you looking at me?”  
“Where were you anyways?” Carl asked, having a sip of water from a water bottle he carried on him. “The lake,” Lance replied angrily, not even looking at Carl when he said it. “I wasn’t even near their territory, but those little buggers still showed up to attack me!” Saffron, Carl and Sarah listened to Lance’s answer, both Saffron and Carl were surprised but Sarah was not.  
“Hey guys!” called a familiar male voice, everyone turned their heads, finding Chris quickly running up to them. “Chris?” Carl asked in confusion as the brown-haired boy came running up to them. “What are you doing here?” Sarah nodded. “Yeah, we’re having lunch.” Chris came to a halt and took several deep breaths as he was running quite fast and for a while.  
“I have an idea!” the grunt exclaimed which perked everyone’s attention to him. “Well whatever it is, make it snappy,” Sarah said in a demanding tone, putting her hands on her hips. “Remember on the 1st of July when I found that map?” Saffron and Lance both looked at each other as they had no idea what he was talking about, but after five seconds it hit Lance and Saffron both. “Oh I know what he’s talking about!” Saffron sang, both Carl and Sarah stared at her.  
“What’s he talking about?” Azriel asked, putting down his plate as he finished his lunch, Saffron glanced down at the child. “It’s really important All-Society stuff,” she said gently, she then looked at the others. “I think we should go somewhere more private, don’t you think?” The others nodded their heads and walked from the stone table not before informing Frisk, Chara and Azriel of what they were doing. “So what idea do you have in mind?” Saffron asked.  
“I came up with an idea in order to counter the problems Lance was talking about three days ago,” Chris replied, everyone else just gazed at him. “Yeah, what is it?” Carl asked curiously, his feathers ruffled a little bit. “In order to head to the mountains, we’re going to have to go at night when all the campers and counselors are asleep, with the teens and adults are down and out, the members of our team who are in Camp Arawak for the sake of the others who don’t know about the evil that awaits them. I already talked with the royal scientist about our plan and he decided to make a few more adjustments but he said our plan is great and well-thought out.”  
“What do you mean by we?” Lance demanded, scratching his head. “Me, the commanders, the royal scientist and the leaders,” Chris replied, the others looked surprised at the great idea before shaking their heads as great intelligent was always something present in their society as they had smart commanders, smart leaders and a royal scientist with tons of degrees as well as smart members who were kick high school’s ass very hard.  
“So when are we leaving for the mountains?” Sarah asked the boy grunt who just simply shrugged upon hearing that question. “I have no idea,” Chris replied, his head lowered a little. “I asked her highness about what time of night we should leave but she says just let her and the other leaders have a meeting and discuss the plan but once they’re done, we’ll know the details.”  
“Alright,” Saffron said happily. “Now that we have a plan in motion, we can get right to lunch!” Lance sighed and shook his shoulders to keep his own body from getting numb but he was slowly starting to get better as time went on, the brown Caman sat down on the ground as the rest of his teammates high fived as they went back to the table to celebrate Chris’s great idea.

Meanwhile on the edge of Camp  
Mary growled in anger as she kicked at a tree stump just a few feet away, she was getting tired of this, she was getting real tired of being humiliated by that group of teenagers: Angela, Ricky, Paul, Judy, Kenny, Mike and Billy or the Main Seven as they were called.  
Bella, on the other hand, was sulking on a fallen log, she hated what Mary was forcing her to do and she wanted out of it, but leaving an abusive relationship wasn't as easy as one made it out to be.  
"That's it!" Mary finally exclaimed, almost shouting to the heavens above like the idiot thought no one would hear her. "This is the last time I get humiliated by the 'gang', especially that brat Angela, who all think they're so much better than me! Well, guess what? I am so much better than those little freaks and I'm going to prove to their faces."  
Bella sighed and brought a hand to her face. "Face it Mary," she grumbled. "We are so much better than everyone else or that group of teenagers, we are like everyone else." Mary angrily snapped her head back at the redhead, steam was coming out of her ears like she was a fricking cartoon character.  
"What the hell did you just say to me?!" The shock of hearing Mary yell like startled Bella quite a bit as she toppled backwards and landed on the ground. "You useless waste of a friend!" Bella flinched in terror as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh I've had enough of your constant blubbering of how we should be nice to other people, especially that Angela who keeps getting in our way to becoming the most popular Campers in this dump, stupid Camp! Plus, Amanda’s back and we all know how much of a spoiler and tattletale she truly is, there’s a high possibility she could expose us and mess everything up!"  
"Please Mary!" Bella pleaded, putting her hand out to stop the enraged girl. "Stop this! I don’t want to be the bad girl anymore!" The young girl's words did nothing to stop Mary. "You want me to stop? Stop what?! You’re the one who starts everything and so does she! That spoiled brat deserved everything she got since she got in my way as did the other teenagers we deposed of and that equal society who kept preaching ‘equality’ between every creature including those fakers who call themselves ‘Human.” Belle swallowed hard as she slowly backed up out of the fight, tears in her green eyes, Mary grinned evilly as she looked out at the camp, seeing Angela but not the angry eyes from the woods watching them. In less then a few seconds, Mary’s walkie-talkie went off and the girls’ secret person was on.  
“Is there a problem?” she asked in a creepy voice, Mary picked it up quickly. “Oh yes, Bella’s once again a complete nuisance despite how many times I’ve told her off,” Mary complained to the unknown woman on the other end, Bella gritted her teeth. “You...are the nuisance,” Bella spat out, luckily for her Mary didn’t hear her. “Oh dear,” the woman responded in a mocking concerned voice. “It doesn’t really matter anyway, did you find the amulet?”  
“No,” Mary replied, she let out a growl at Amanda’s return, the girl she had always despised in school along with several others of the teenage kind. “Amanda’s back, you know your once favourite student, the one who ruined our plans.” The other end was silent before the voice came back on, with anger in her voice. “Ah yes, I remember, that girl was nothing but trouble even after we got rid of her, even with no one else believing her at first, she still managed to foil our plot, what is she doing back here?”  
“I don’t know, but she’s probably back to foil our plans once again, but I doubt she’s going to be alone, there are a group of seven, five boys and two girls who call themselves the ‘gang’. Their names are Billy, Mike, Kenny, Judy, Paul, Ricky and...Angela,” Mary growled out the youngest member’s name with anger and disgust. “Oh lovely,” the woman said. “How come you’re telling me this? Are they threats?” Mary sighed angrily, her nostrils flared. “I don’t know, but I think so, from what I’ve heard about them, these seven are a group of street rats with a lot of loyalty and apparently had been through tough times, solving several mysteries in Littlerow, that shitty small town that's famous for it's broke citizens and drinking problems because of it's many bars because their police force is so small and stupid but that helped get them and the town some attention, but we’re not scared of a bunch of street rats, we can take them on."  
Bella's eyes widened in surprise when she heard these words, Mary figured out who the tormented teenagers were but also their backstory and their reputation, however the question of how she figured everything out was unanswered. She had never seen Mary read the paper that came from Littlerow or any newspaper from any part of the world, she wasn't a bookworm or a news nut so how could she have known? However these questions didn't matter, the last line from the other woman on the radio certainly did. “I’m glad you think so, just keep an eye on them, if necessary, destroy those street rats, we can't let any teenagers get in our way.” Bella gulped harshly as she held tightly still, her mind snapped into reality as she realized how bad the situation was truly getting.

Meanwhile a few minutes later  
“Mind over matter is the key, mind over matter says that even the incredibly simple task of a single sit-up should be impossible, should the mind will it,” Ricky said in an over dramatic tone as he paced back and forth in his cabin, his paws making little sounds with each step. “Come on, there’s no way!” replied a nerdy boy cat who was wearing on a blindfold, interrupting Ricky’s motivational speech. “Shut up Mozart and concentrate!” Ricky yelled, his face so damn close to the covered eyes of the boy he had addressed.  
“Concentrate on summoning all your strength for this single sit-up,” Ricky continued. “And you will be amazed when the time comes, although the body is willing, the mind refuses.” Ricky turned at Paul and nodded, Paul smirked and walked to the front of Mozart. “I will now count to three. On three, you will concentrate all your strength only to see the folly of it all. Concentrate, dear boy, I cannot stress this enough. Mind over matter! Mind over matter!”  
Ricky dropped on his knees and grabbed the blindfold covering Mozart’s eyes. “One,” the boy said, counting very slowly, drawing out the whole event. “Two, three!” With that, Mozart had the blindfold removed and he sat up right into Paul’s bare ass, the nerdy cat couldn’t believe he fell for that trick. “You guys are gross!” Mozart exclaimed as Paul yanked his shorts up and high fived his buddy, both their tails right in the air. At this point, their counselor, Geno, came in.  
“Oh Wendigo, don’t tell me Mozart fell for the old ‘mind over matter’ trick,” Geno muttered, completely unamused. “Oh no, not Mozart, he’s too swift for that,” Ricky answered, hiding the blindfold he used to cover Mozart’s eyes with. Geno then looked at everyone of the boy cats in the cabin. “Okay everyone grab your glove, the games are on.” Paul blinked, surprised. “They’re going to play us?” the ragdoll cat asked naively as the other guys got ready.  
“Right now,” Geno said sternly. “I’ve got five bucks riding on you guys, so don’t lose.” Ricky smirked as finally, the time to defeat his rival a second time had come. “No sweat Gen, we’re gonna kick their asses,” the brown cat said, confidence filling his veins. “Alright you better,” Geno said as he, Paul and Ricky exited the cabin.  
A few minutes later  
Out on the baseball field, the two rivaling gangs of boys were preparing for the game, Ricky picked up a baseball bat and walked toward the baseball field. “Come on Ricky babe! Save me my up!” Paul called as his boyfriend stopped at home plate. “Hey big man!” Billy called, Ricky looked over in his direction. “You and your boys wanna play some little wage while the game is still close?”  
“What do you have in mind, asswipe?” Ricky asked in a rather cocky tone of voice, Billy snorted in anger. “Buck a man asshole!” Billy shouted, glaring right at him. “That’s a little steep,” Ricky muttered, stroking his chin in thought. “Make it five!” the male cat shouted after a few seconds of thinking.  
“You got it!” Billy hollered back, getting into position. Ricky steadied himself as he got into baseball position, his feet planted themselves into the ground, his wings tightly folded themselves against his back and his tail coiled around his leg. The two teams started cheering and cursing at each other, from the looks of things and the sounds and tones of the voices of the guys on the teams, this was going to be an intense game well to the guys of course.  
The older boys’ counselor, Jeff, he gripped the ball, reared it backwards and threw it toward Ricky. The boy swung the bat with all his might, successfully hitting the ball and sending it flying. The older boys dashed around the field, hoping to catch the ball that their opponent knocked into the air, meanwhile Ricky’s cabin mates ran around the bases to home plate. Ricky ran like his life depended on it, he gave a glare toward Billy as a Caman from the other team caught the ball and threw to Kenny who was closest to him.  
Kenny caught it and tossed it to the pitcher, this left Rick on second base, Billy grinned evilly at the seventeen year old cat, Ricky just glared back, his tail angrily swung back and forth. The next person up was Paul, who tried to not have his tail behind his legs, the cheers and yells started back up again: some cheered while others cursed in anger, Paul was nervous but he tried not to show it.  
“Make yourself useful and bring me home huh?” Ricky called to his friend. “The little s**t will be lucky to make contact!” yelled another boy from Billy’s team, Mike flinched at that comment, Paul almost seemed unfazed. “I guess I should’ve brought my Jackalope’s foot!” the blond male retorted, Ricky just simply laughed. Jeff readied himself, he took careful aim like he was trying to make this shot count before he fired, as the ball sailed toward him, Paul prepared himself to swing. Thankfully for him and Ricky, the swing hit well enough to fly across the world if Nibiru wanted it to cuz’ it send the other team into a full-on frenzy, the older boys ran around the field as they tried to catch the ball while Ricky and his teammates dashed from one plate to the other.  
Eventually someone caught the darn thing and threw it to the next guy, as this happened, Ricky felt his heartbeat pick up as the realization hit him. If the other team got the ball back to the umpire, it could mean big trouble for his team one way or another, he had to pick up the pace if he wanted to win. As the ball was thrown to Kenny, Ricky didn’t just run, he sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him, it was like he had drank fifteen cups of coffee before he did this game.  
With Nibiru’s messed-up logic, the cat and the thrown ball were probably going at the same speed with the ball falling ahead of him, but Ricky wasn’t going to lose this speed race, the teenage boy suddenly dropped down and slid on his ass for the rest of the race. To Billy and his gang, it didn’t look like he was going to make it which was what Billy wanted but he wasn’t going to get that satisfaction. The other team’s umpire reached up to catch the ball to get the points but in a change of events, Rick came sliding in.  
“Saved!” Geno hollered as Ricky got up from home plate and shook his light brown fur free of dust, the umpire looked completely stunned, Ricky looked up at him and smirked. He strolled to his team who were sitting down on the benches near the baseball field, he dusted himself off as there was still a good amount of dust on him. Paul, on the other paw, strolled over to third base which was where Mike was. “Hi,” Paul said sweetly, Mike didn’t speak as he quietly blushed shyly. “Must’ve been lucky,” Ricky called over to the baseball field, Paul laughed and tipped his baseball cap.

A few minutes later  
The second round of the baseball game started, the two male teams switched positions: the younger guys were on the field and the older boys were up to bat. It was nearing the end of the game, the older boys were down to their last two players, Ricky’s team was winning which was something Billy feared would happen.  
“Come on, let’s go!” Come on Billy, be a hitter! Come on Bill!” came the voices of his teammates who were sitting on the benches, their cheers made the yellow cat boy a little more confident. “No problem Geno, this guy blows dead dogs, just lay it in there!” Ricky said to his counselor who was standing on the pitcher’s diamond, getting ready to throw the ball. “Eat sh*t and die, Ricky!” Billy yelled from home plate at Ricky, he did not take kindly to his rival’s comment. “Eat sh*t and live, Bill!” Ricky yelled back in a deadpan voice, not frightened by Billy in the slightest little bit.  
Billy growled in frustration and thrusted his bat in a near-threatening manner in his rival’s direction before he better positioned himself for the swing. At this point, Geno was finally ready and tossed the baseball ball to the male who was fired up and ready. Billy, who was an experienced baseball player with years of awards and medals, hammered that little bugger like it was nothing, he then smirked to Ricky and Mike as he knew he was going to win.  
As Mike took off toward home plate, one of the outfielders turned in Mozart’s direction who had zoned out of the game and was playing his video game in the field. “Wake up Mo!” yelled the outfielder, Mozart snapped out of his game and looked at the sky. “S**t,” he muttered, he put on his glove and dashed after the ball.  
“Come on Mo!” Paul yelled encouragely to the nerdy cat. “You got it babe!” Ricky shouted, cheering Mozart on. Mozart ran for the flying ball like he drank five cups of wicked good coffee, if that was really true then it paid off well because the camp nerd caught the thing which meant Mike landed his ass on third base while Mozart threw the baseball to Paul before he fell on the ground. “Nice catch Moz,” Ricky exclaimed in a grateful tone as Paul jogged toward him. “Can you believe that?” Ricky asked his buddy, his tail slapping his leg. Paul scoffed and shrugged, his own golden tail stood straight up. “Hey, how much are we up by anyway?” the light brown cat asked. “Think it’s eight-six.”  
With that reply, Ricky walked off for a few seconds while Paul threw the baseball at another teammate. In nearly less then a few seconds, the final boy was up to bat, Kenny was nervous though he tried his best not to show it but everyone knew he was since he had his tail between his legs. Geno wound up his arm and threw the baseball at Kenny, however he didn’t hit it.  
“Come on, take the bat off your shoulder!” Ricky scolded the other brown cat. “Shut up!” Kenny yelled angrily as he got himself ready, any nervousness he had went right out the window. Geno wound himself again and the ball a second time, this time the older brown Caman hit it with all the strength he had, however it didn’t go far. Ricky caught it in zero seconds flat and tossed it back to Paul, securing the win for the younger team.  
Mike, who was charging toward home plate, turned back and attempted to at least do something to win or tie things up but he was too late. Ricky jumped into his buddy’s arms and nearly took him down as their entire team ran over to them. Back at the benches, Kenny slammed his bat on the bench and threw it to the ground in anger before he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Mike went over to him and gently set his paw on his boyfriend’s shoulder, which made Kenny’s anger settle down a little as he took a deep breath.  
“So Paul, what are you going to do with your big paycheck?” Ricky asked, he and Paul had huge smiles on their faces for their victory against Billy though Paul still felt a little dumb. “I don’t know!” Paul called out loud. “Maybe I’ll get a corvette or something. How about you?” Ricky snorted with laughter. “I think I’ll take a cruise!” the boy cat replied, Billy growled and gritted his teeth, he glared at Ricky and his team with rage, pissed that he had lost to Ricky once again.  
“Hey, Mr. Geno!” Mozart said suddenly to Geno. “How about some real competition next time?” Ricky caught on to what Mozart was saying and grinned. “Yeah, maybe the girls want a game!” Ricky yelled, the older boys’ jaws dropped in surprise, the younger boys laughed and walked away leaving everyone else in the dust. Billy growled and continued glaring, Mike was taking the time to calm everyone on the other hand but everyone was still angry. “It’s okay, we’ll get them back,” Billy said, trying to cheer his gang up. “Come on, we’ll get them back, don’t worry we’ll get them back.”

A few minutes later  
Mike was on his bed, writing in his journal, trying to come up with more points to fill the pages, but he was stumped. For the first three days he was at camp, he hadn’t been able to write about anything interesting because of the activity at camp and he was still trying to learn more about Aidan, their mysterious flower friend, but as one would expect, it wasn’t easy when you didn’t have much information on the flower boy like who he was and where he came from. ‘Entry 1,’ ‘Well, it’s been three days since I’ve wrote here and tried to find information on Aidan, but so far, I hadn’t found the best information on him. Only things I have is his amnesia and big eating habits which isn’t the most helpful information, although I think I’ve seen this before, there’s a species of dragons that hybrid animals of goats and dragons called the Dragoats and they’re classified as big eaters so this matches with Aidan’s eating habits but not so much with amnesia.’ Mike tapped the front page with his pencil, he wasn’t sure of what to write in all honesty. “Man, who knew this was going to be harder than I thought,” the boy cat thought to himself, starting to sit up on his bed, he wiped some sweat off his forehead. A knock at the door brought Mike back to real life, the cat looked around till he realized the knocks were coming at his bedroom door.  
“Come in,” Mike called gently thinking it was one of his friends either Kenny or Billy, he was sort of right, the door opened but it wasn’t Kenny or Billy, Angela and Aidan walked in. “Oh hello there Angela,” Mike said in a kind and gentle voice, but Angela didn’t smile which was something that troubled the boy since it was a huge red flag and not a good one at that. “What’s wrong?”  
Angela didn’t speak, Aidan tugged on her fur as if that was going to help, Mike scooted over allowing the young girl to sit on the bed. Angela, however, jumped onto the bed and buried her face in the male’s chest, Aidan jumped off her head. Knowing something was wrong, Mike put his arm around her as the young girl started to cry. “What happened?” The male asked which only gave him no reply, Mike understood why Angela wasn’t talking, it was due to the accident, her PTSD, her bullies and trust issues, which caused her some problems with speaking to other people, talking about her feelings and social anxiety which was very much the reason Ricky took her to Camp Arawak since he believed it could act as some sort of therapy.  
Mike sat up on his bed and lied his paws on her shoulders, Angela looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face, the boy brought a paw to Angela’s cheek and wiped the tears from her face. “Can you please tell me what happened?” Mike asked softly, his question made the young girl very uneasy. “Angela,” Mike said again in a more firm voice, putting a paw on her shoulder. “Please talk to me, you’re having a problem and I want to help you, you can talk to me, I won’t judge you.” Angela’s mouth moved but she struggled to get her words out, Aidan almost had to speak for her, but finally she revealed what happened.  
“Well, I was just in my room, quieting reading by myself,” Angela started, her voice still slightly shaky. “Then those two damn bullies came into my room, both of them were furious at me for humiliating them in front of all those guys, but I didn’t do anything wrong.” She sniffled before she continued, trying to control her sobs. “I tried telling them I did nothing wrong and to leave me alone but Mary didn’t care about anything I had to say, she tried to pin me down and beat me but thankfully Amanda came to my rescue. Oh Michael, I don’t know what to do anymore! Everytime I try to go somewhere new with Ricky or do something, bullies always seem to come after me from every corner and it’s hurting every inch of me!” The poor broken girl finally broke into heartbroken sobs as she covered her face with her paws.  
Mike looked upset at the pain his friend was suffering, he knew how much it sucked to be bullied and how awful it really is. Gently he wrapped his arms around Angela and pulled her into a hug, Angela’s head lying on his shoulder as she sobbed heavily. “Shh,” Mike said softly, rubbing her back gently. “It’s alright Angela, it will get better.” Angela wept even harder, Aidan watched her sadly as the young girl released her pent-up emotions, as he did, he started remembering something. "You've got to stand up for your friends, little bro, okay?" A little voice of a female voice echoed in his ear.  
“How will everything get better?” Angela demanded, her sorrow turning to anger in the near blink of an eye. “How can I possibly get better? I have nothing left! I’m all alone, I’m all alone…” The girl’s words trailed off as she descended into high-pitched sobs, Mike quickly interrupted her crying with words of reassurance. “No you’re not,” Mike said firmly, trying his hardest to comfort her. “You still have your brother and me, right? And guess what, you’ve got your friends.” Angela nodded although she didn’t stop crying. “Hey even if the rest of the world turns it’s back on you, we won’t, okay?” Angela finally lifted her head. “Okay,” Angela said as she started to calm down, Mike smiled as the two of them broke away. “Alright, now can you let me get a shirt on?”  
Aidan snorted with laughter as did Angela, she jumped to the side and allowed her older friend to grab a plain white T-shirt from his dresser to cover his chest. The three teenagers lifted their ears to hear talking coming up the stairs, the voices sounded like they belonged to Angela’s new friends. “I hear everyone coming up,” Aidan said, Mike smiled and allowed the rest of the gang into his bedroom. “Hey baby,” Mike said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Kenny the minute he came close, Kenny gave a little giggle, blushed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, Amanda tried to smile but she was still pissed at what Mary tried to do and rightfully so, might I add.  
“Are you okay?” Paul whispered, Amanda didn’t answer as she tried to calm her anger, her brown hair slipped off her shoulder in order to hide her green eyes. “Umm okay, I’ll take that as a no,” Paul said, feeling a bit unnerved at the girl’s lack of response, Ricky turned his head at his buddy’s answer. “What’s wrong Paul?” Ricky whispered in concern, Paul silently gazed at him. “Can we please change the subject?” Ricky stared at him confused, he was about to ask why but stayed quiet.  
“So how was the baseball game?” Judy asked the three older boys, Billy growled in anger and crossed his arms over his arms over his chest. “Wow that bad?” Judy asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion, Billy snorted but he refused to lift his angry expression. “I lost!” Billy shouted. “To him!” He pointed a paw finger right at Ricky and Paul, but mostly Ricky who was now smug at this point. “Whoa there tiger,” Kenny said calmly, holding back the angered Caman with his magic. “We lost the game bro, me and Mike are on your team.”  
“Oh yeah…” Billy said nervously, starting to sweat. “I guess I forgot.” Kenny and Mike both stared at him with nearly unreadable facial expression, Kenny simply facepalmed himself. “Dumbass,” the seventeen year old muttered, removing his paw from his face. “Hey!” Kenny angrily crossed his arms over his chest. “Face it bro, you kinda are.” Billy felt his cheeks become a little red as he shut his mouth, he knew his friend was right about one thing so he couldn’t deny that. “Besides that, how was playing the game, boys?” Amanda asked, slipping out of her silent faze.  
“Oh it went good despite us losing,” Kenny replied, beginning to smile. “Did any of you guys hit anything?” Amanda asked as she started snorting with laughter. “Hell yeah man!” Billy exclaimed clearly offended, putting his paws on her hips. “Most of the guys on my team are great baseball players!” Amanda snorted with laughter at her dumb thoughts while Billy continued to glare at her. “A lot of great baseball players?” Amanda teased, getting Billy even more angry. “Wow I hadn’t noticed.” That sentence set the golden Caman off, he was now steamed at this point, he probably had steam coming out of his ears.  
“How dare you!” he shouted at Amanda, Mike held him back from doing anything to the girl even though it was unlikely that he would hurt her. “Hey cool it bro!” Angela laughed, she wrapped her arms around her body to try control herself, for probably the first time in her life, she was finally feeling actual joy. “Okay guys, let’s settle down,” Paul said, raising his paws in the air, it seemed like he was trying to stop the two campers from rioting. After a few minutes, everyone calmed down and decided to just sit down...on the floor like it was more comfortable.  
Mike brought out his journal again, he studied Aidan for a bit before he decided to be a smartass and sit down on his bed, Judy took notice of this. “What’s up buttercup?” Judy asked her friend, Mike looked up to look at her. “Nothing, just thinking of what else to write about,” he responded, turning his gaze back to the book. “Still trying to fill up that journal?” Kenny asked, Mike gave a nod. “Listen babe,” his boyfriend said, putting his arm around him. “Just because there’s nothing here that’s interesting, it doesn’t mean you should force yourself to think of something or quit. Hon, I know you want to be a writer but you have to take it easy and do this thing at a calm pace, no one likes to read a rushed project.”  
Mike smiled and they kissed once again. “Aww ain’t it cute to see some boy love?” Aidan teased, the two males broke apart rather quickly after Aidan made his comment, almost everyone laughed at what the flower boy had said, Mike blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Once everyone caught their breath, their ears twitched as they picked up some sounds from downstairs, it sounded like two people talking downstairs. “What is that?” Kenny asked, raising his brow.  
The Main Eight walked downstairs, they were very surprised to find the cause of the noise. “What is going on? Is there something wrong?” Jeff asked, he was the counselor of Cabin Twenty, Mike and Kenny’s cabin. “Oh nothing,” Sam responded, clearly not worried. “I’m just looking for the last two campers from my cabin, the whole camp is doing Arts and Crafts next, at least I hear about that.” Jeff tilted his head to the side for a few seconds before it clicked. “Oh,” Jeff responded. “Well if I know Judy, she’s probably visiting Mike or Kenny or both, but Angela, I don’t really know.”  
Sam looked over his shoulder and spotted the Main Eight coming down the stairs. “Oh! I found them! It’s fine now!” Jeff moved aside and allowed Sam to walk over to them. “Hello,” Paul said, smiling now, his wings folded to the side. “Hello everyone, it’s time for Arts and Crafts!” The gang nodded, both Sam and Jeff motioned for the group to follow them, the eight teenagers followed them to the Arts and Crafts station.

A few seconds later  
The building was nearly packed with all kinds of teenage creatures, mostly Humans and Camans, but there were other creatures like hybrids of deer, fish and trees. A huge table was set up in the middle of the room with plenty of crafts, off to the sides, there were smaller tables where campers were working on their creations. Angela Darklight was away from everyone else, being her asocial self however her friends were making crafts and joining in with the crowd. “Having fun?” Sam asked the now seven teenagers who were making different crafts. “Yeah,” Ricky replied as he molded some clay into something weird. “It feels so good to be at Camp Arawak again.”  
“Okay, that’s great!” the counselor exclaimed as she clapped her hands, Aidan stuck his tongue in concentration as he did something wacky with some crafts. “Oooh, looks like you’re working on some cool project,” Sam said, Aidan jumped and nearly messed up the clay mold he was working on. “Hey what the hell man!” he snapped, turning away from the gray lump on the table. “You just scared the crap outta me!” Sam was taken aback by his sudden yelling, but she did scare him and admittedly there was the fact that he was still untrusting of her since three days ago.  
“S-sorry,” she said with a hint of nervousness, Aidan sighed and went back to molding the clay, the other teens stared at him for a couple seconds before they went back to what they were doing, however after a few seconds, Mike and Ricky noticed something or someone missing. “Hey where’s Angela?” Ricky suddenly asked, everyone looked from their projects and looked around the big building. “Angela?” the older brother called, standing up from the table, searching for his little sister hoping she wouldn’t be far. “Angela! Sis, where are you? Sis!”  
“Ricky calm down,” Paul said quickly, trying to calm his friend down. “I’m sure she didn’t wander too far from here.” Ricky stood up and went to find Ronnie, who was somewhere in the room. “To be honest, I don’t have any idea why she’s running off like that, she knows us pretty well, so it can’t be something to do with us right?” Paul admitted with concern in his voice. “It’s okay Paul,” Sam said, putting her hand on the boy’s shoulders. “I’m sure it’s not you, there are tons of new cats around that she doesn’t know yet so she’s very nervous, in fact some of you are new too.” Paul took her points, he knew she was right, Angela didn’t really know anyone here since this was her first year at Camp Arawak. Angela wasn’t like Ricky who was an outgoing, talkative and sometimes reckless person, no Angela is a different cat and her personality was different then his own and Ricky.  
While Paul was deep in thinking, Ricky came back with a relieved look on his face. “Well?” Billy asked, Ricky smiled. “Angela’s okay, she’s just outside, Ronnie’s going to get her. I’m sorry if my sister is acting out.” Kenny sighed, he and the others knew Angela very well. “Listen bro,” Kenny said. “Your sister’s just nervous, she hasn’t been here before. She’s shy and asocial because she’s new, but as time goes on, she’ll get use to being here, her shy nature will ease.” Ricky took a deep breath and sighed. “Thank you.”

Meanwhile  
Angela stalked down the camp path, running as fast as she could possibly go, she couldn’t lose sight of the threat, she figured something was wrong here, no she KNEW something was wrong! So she needed to find the answer before all hell broke loose and she believed she knew who that threat was. The path was nearly kicking dust in Angela’s face as she prowled as fast as a full grown cheetah, the young girl’s blue eyes gazed all over the camp hoping to find the two female bullies who were causing misery in the camp in the last three days, but her senses couldn’t detect them anywhere.  
However the young cat suddenly braked right in front of a large bush, she silently peeked over it, but she didn’t see her two bullies. Instead she saw three teenage Human girls settling on the ground in a clearing, there was a blond-haired girl and two brunettes, the three girls looked like they were having a conversation of somesort, it sounded pretty innocent at first. “So first day on the job?” asked one of the brunette girls. “Why yes,” replied another who was the blond girl in a nervous voice. “I haven’t gotten a real job yet, I just turned sixteen a week ago!”  
“Relax Sue,” replied the third girl. “It could be worse you know, we could encounter those Wendigo awful girls again. Grr, just thinking about them angers me.” Angela knew who they were talking about, in all honesty she couldn’t exactly blame these girls for cursing out Bella and Mary, after all they were nothing but a couple of jerks! However the three girls changed the topic pretty quickly. “Hey which piece of purple fabric would be best for the upcoming party?” The other two girls stroked their chins as they put on their thinking faces before one came up with an idea. “Dark purple and light purple, Chris,” the first brunette replied. “And I heard that it should be the nice stuff because no one wants to look bad at a party and we know how annoying some of the others can be.”  
Angela understood these girls’ annoyance because she herself had to put up with several bratty girls in eighth grade who demanded fancy dresses and items for almost every single day like they NEEDED to look nice EVERY single day of the year.  
The young girl was snapped to reality by more talking, from Sue. “Is there anything else we need?” Sue asked. “I mean, the boss would like a little more from us?” Angela paid extra attention to this conversation and she was pretty glad she did. “Yeah, Boss wants our group to join up the others on the mountain area of Arawak forest,” one of the unnamed females explained. “I think it was to collect magical crystals from the mountains or something like that, I don’t know the full details yet.” Angela’s ears perked up, she was confused and interested in what the girls were saying as this was not your typical high school conversation, this was something else, and if she kept listening, she might uncover more. Angela raised her ears even more to continue listening for any more useful information, but a paw grabbed her shoulder which scared the daylights out of her, she turned her head to see Ronnie was right behind her.  
“Hi,” Angela said quickly, not sure if Ronnie was angry at her for running off without an adult. “Why hello there Angela,” Ronnie said calmly, the young girl began to feel more uneasy. “Am I in trouble?” Angela asked, bowing her head in shame as she fully expected to be yelled at, Ronnie looked surprised. “Umm no, Ricky was just looking for you, he’s a little worried cuz’ you didn’t tell him where you went.” Angela lowered her ears and wings, what was she thinking? Running off and making her brother worry like that, what kind of sister was she? Why did she do that? “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, lowering her head even more. “Why are you sorry?” Ronnie asked, his answer surprised her. “I understand if you don’t want to be around the other kids if you don’t want to as not everyone is a social butterfly, but you do need to tell me or your brother where you’re going because you could get hurt or worse and none of us would’ve known about it, please let us know next time, okay?”  
Angela nodded, she followed Ronnie back to the Arts centre where she was greeted by a hug from Ricky and Mike, Angela didn’t mind as she knew he was worried about her as was the rest of her gang, Ricky sighed in relief but he was quite upset with she did. Aidan finally called everyone over, the seven Camans walked over to their table, eager to see what he had made. It seemed like a while the gang was busy with their own crafts, Aidan had just quickly finished his own creation while they were distracted.  
“What did you make, Aid?” the flower boy held up his finished craft, the clay was shaped in the form of a circle which was painted white and black like a yin-yang symbol, but what got the gang the most was the two smaller symbols, one of which was a black five-pointed star on the white side and the other, a white upside down five pointed star on the black side and finally, several feathers were glued on the back, mostly black and white feathers.  
“What is that?!” Billy exclaimed in surprise, his brow raised in confusion, Mike walked by him and took a look. “Aidan, where did you get the idea to do that?” Mike asked carefully, Aidan stroked his chin as he tried to recall the idea. “Oh it just came to me!” he exclaimed happily, the others were confused with this answer but they brushed it off when Aidan’s eyes flashed for a brief second. “Aid?” Angela asked in concern, watching the flower with wide eyes, the flower boy suddenly perked up which took her by surprise.  
“I think…” Aidan muttered. “I think I’m remembering something!” The poor flower grabbed his head and let out of pain as a painful headache consumed him, there was fire around him, voices and cries of hybrid monsters as they flew around, young men and women dressed in white robes with the same symbol on the craft flashed through his head, the gang went into panic mode as not one of them had seen this happen. Ricky reacted quickly and grabbed a wet towel by the centre’s sink and quickly wrapped him up to do something and stop the headache, the rest of the gang decided to haul ass to find a nurse or something. “Wait guys, hold on!” Sam cried before anyone could go out. “Me wait?!” Judy yelled. “Why?!” Sam didn’t answer, she gave Aidan a dose of numbing stuff from her lab coat which numbed the headache and Aidan finally calmed down.  
Everyone sighed in relief once that happened and thankfully at that point, Arts and Crafts had ended. The entire camp filed out, as they did, Ronnie reminded every camper that a social was happening tonight. Mike decided to take Aidan to let him rest, once Mike got in his cabin room, he lied on his bed and took a deep breath, confused and a little scared about what just happened but also happy about finding some possible information. But for now, Aidan probably needed a break from that headache in the Arts and Crafts centre. Mike put his arms behind his head and shut his eyes, what he didn’t notice was someone or something peeking in his room before walking away into the darkness, it’s eyes glowing a faint red and purple.

“The shadows foretold the plans unknown, can the angel and friends know the truth that is fold?” - Wendigo Studios


	4. The Scheme

July 4th, 8:00 pm, 1983 (The day the journey begins)  
Part 1: The Social

The entire camp was in their own cabins, preparing for the social that was coming up in ten minutes. Mike was changing his clothes, wanting to put something nice on but he couldn’t make up his mind on what to wear. Mike sighed before he slowly glanced at Aidan, he was looking a little better after his mini breakdown earlier, as much as he wanted to wake him up to see if he was okay, he decided against since he didn’t want to be rude and he did need nice clothes. So slowly, Mike turned away and went back to searching through his drawers till he finally found black denim jacket and just a simple set of jeans, he put those on, he put those on and brushed his messy blond hair into place. “Aid?” the male asked in a soft tone hoping that a quieter tone wouldn’t create another headache problem, Aidan reacted to his words but thankfully his reaction was perfectly normal. “Huh?” he said, feeling a little dizzy.  
“Are you okay?” Mike asked, concerned, Aidan nodded much to his relief. “A little dizzy, but yeah I’m fine.” Mike frowned but shrugged, not exactly the answer he was looking for, but he’ll take what he can get. “Umm, are you up for the social tonight?” Aidan thought for a minute. “Yeah that headache wasn’t too bad, I’m still living.” The young male took a deep breath and held the flower in his paw as he lifted him and placed him on his hat before heading outside to find the social building, which was in the center rec centre. The social was held in the rec centre, nearly every single camper was there, Mike looked around for his pals, he knew Billy and Kenny were social people so he did expect to be there in a big gathering.  
“Hey guys!” Mike called once he found both his guy friends. “Hmm?” Kenny mumbled in confusion, his gaze went from the group of boys to the one boy he was close to. “Oh hey Michael.” The brown Caman gently took his boyfriend’s paws and the two nuzzled noses, Aidan and Billy rolled their eyes. “Hey, can you save the lovey-dovey stuff for later?” Billy said with another eye roll. “We’re here to hang out, bro.” Both guys sighed heavily, snapping out of their trance. “Fine, fine,” Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Alright,” Billy said with a smug grin. “Let’s find the guys.” While the boys went off, Angela and her brother Ricky both walked into the rec centre, the older sibling kept an eye on Angela the whole time in case the two bullies came at them. Mike saw them and gave them a friendly wave, Angela shyly waved back and turned her head away. Off to the side, Amanda watched them from the shadows, her eyes darted from the male campers to the female campers, then to Bella and Mary. The young female tried to not let herself be spotted by anyone, as quietly as she could, she exited the rec centre and looked around to make sure no one was watching her. “Good, everyone is distracted by the social, time to put our plans into motion.”  
Meanwhile Angela settled on a bench, holding a candy bar in her left paw, she slowly opened the wrapper, before taking a small bite. Angela just wanted to taste the thing before she ate the candy to see if it was good to her taste buds. Aidan was heading to the canteen, when he was sure no one was watching him, he carefully took about five candy bars and hopped away. The flower boy went to Angela and sat down beside the young girl.  
Ricky found a bunch of his cabin mates and chatted for a bit while Billy, Kenny and Mike found their cabin mates. “We still need more babes,” Billy said to Marty, one of the older boys in his cabin. “Yeah I mean who wants to go skinny dipping with a lot of guys and five girls?” One guy poked Billy in the chest and pointed at Angela who was sitting on her own. “Hey, let’s ask Angela.” The other guys looked over at the young girl who was just sitting beside Aidan. “Man, I’ve been watching her all day and she is messed up,” another guy mumbled, Kenny and Mike both glanced at the other guys while the others nervously laughed. “Now wait a second,” Billy piped up. “You guys aren’t afraid to ask Angela right?” Mike wasn’t exactly liking where this was going but he wasn’t able to find the right words. “I mean it would be kinda interesting if Angela were around tonight.”  
“Good then you ask her,” Marty retorted on the behalf of everyone including himself and probably Angela since he figured Kenny wasn’t on board asking a young girl like her to skinny dip considering that she was his friend despite her being sixteen. “Well, I would,” Billy said, his tone turning snarky. “But it wasn’t my idea, hey and who am I to steal a buddy’s great idea huh?” Kenny facepalmed himself, Marty rolled his eyes but he couldn’t deny that he did say to invite Angela. “Unless you guys are chicken!” The rest of the older boys along with Billy teased them both by making chicken noises minus Mike, this was annoying Kenny.  
“Alright, alright! We’ll do it!” Kenny yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Gees, man you are such a jerk sometimes.” Kenny and Marty both walked toward the young girl with Mike following behind them, his face held a look of concern. Angela finished her candy bar and threw the wrapper in the trash, Aidan stuffed about three candy bars into his mouths and failed to throw the wrappers in the garbage. “Nice shot,” Kenny commented, Angela paused then looked right at him, the brown Caman crossed his front legs over each other. “Umm thank you,” the young girl said awkwardly, almost not looking at her friend. Kenny was starting to really rethink this whole skinny dipping, but Marty stayed on his course.  
“Say Angela,” Marty started. “We’re all going down to the lake tonight, you know for a little swim. And we were kinda wondering if maybe you want to join us or something.” Angela didn’t answer as she thought of her answer, but she was having a hard time thinking of what to say, however her silence was making Marty impatient, Kenny glanced at her, hoping she would say something. “What’s wrong? Can’t you talk?” The older male demanded, getting right in her face. “Surely, you CAN give me an answer. What’s the matter? Can’t talk or just don’t want to?” Still no answer which angered the older boy who completely forced Angela to back up as he got closer to her face.  
Mike felt his big brother instinct kicking in, he wasn’t exactly comfortable with one of his cabin mates getting in Angela’s face considering she was like a sister. Aidan stopped eating candy and looked right at the boy who was getting too close to the shy girl’s face and making her uncomfortable. “Hey dude,” the flower said calmly, putting his leafy ‘hands’. “Can you please move away from the girl? She doesn’t like people getting in her face and it’s quite rude.”  
“Who asked you?!” Marty demanded, Kenny flinched and backed away. “No one did,” Aidan retorted, not lifting his angry glare. “I decided to interject because you’re giving her a hard time AND you’re invading her personal space. Now back up before I call over Mike or Ricky and they’ll deal with you personally.” Marty then backed up, actually frightened that flower threatened him, Angela, Kenny and Mike stared at Aidan, clearly shocked that he just stuck up for her. “Thank you,” Angela said softly, bowing her head. “Hey no problem,” Aidan replied, giving her a smile and laying his hand on her arm.  
Kenny silently walked toward the flower boy. “That kinda wasn’t necessary, I could’ve told him off myself,” Kenny said, Aidan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Listen man,” Aidan said. “I understand that you didn’t want me to get involved in this, but if someone starts giving your friend a hard time, you have to stick up for them and let those people know this isn’t okay, after all I learned those lessons from my sister.”  
Mike’s eyes widened in shock, was he for real? He has to be otherwise why was he saying that? The eighteen-year-old took a deep breath to compose himself before he asked the big question. “Aidan,” Michael started. “Did you have any sort of headaches or memory flashes earlier in the day other than at the Arts and Crafts center?” Aidan stared at the older boy then he stroked his chin. “Hmm, if I had a beard right now, I would be stroking it like no tomorrow.”  
Angela giggled, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Umm,” Mike started, clearly not understanding. “What? Come on, it was a joke!” Aidan exclaimed, shooting his hands up in the air. After five seconds, Aidan gave a sigh. “Alright, alright I’ll tell you.” He motioned for everyone to come closer. “Earlier when me and Angela were visiting Mike in his cabin earlier, I got a flashback.” The group stared at Aiden in surprise and awe. “Of what?” Kenny whispered loudly. “One of when I was a kid, about six and seven years old. I was taught by my older sister on how to handle bullies, let’s just say I learned very fast and well.”  
The others laughed a little, Mike brought out his journal and added a few more new sentences to the page he made for Aidan. “Looks like I’ve got more details,” he whispered quietly to himself, feeling happier to finally have more information to work with. However, while the group was busy, Bella and Mary both stormed out of the crowds. Mary was still pissed at what Angela and her pals, mostly Angela for some odd reason and she wanted to make Angela pay dearly.  
The angry black-haired girl stomped up to the timid Angela, steam coming out of her ears, the anger she was brewing made some people back up in fear and caught the attention of Angela and her friends who turned their heads to see the two females. “Oh no, what now?” Kenny muttered, putting a paw to his face. The gang watched as Mary slowly stormed up to Angela, pushing her way through the other street friends before giving the girl a hateful glare.  
“Umm, can I help you?” Angela asked carefully, trying to stay polite despite how rude the girl was the last three days. “How dare you,” Mary hissed in a venomous tone that confused and scared the young teenager. “HOW BLOODY DARE YOU COME INTO OUR SUMMER FUN, RUIN IT AND THEN ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!!” Angela jumped backwards a little and tried to push herself more into the wall in fright, by that time several campers heard the scream and turned their heads to see what the hell was going on. Angela, meanwhile, was frightened to the bone, her friends were as well.  
“Umm, excuse me?” the young girl asked after several seconds of complete fearful silence which was her biggest mistake as Mary got even more angry. “EXCUSE ME?!” Mary spat, scaring Angela even more. “EXCUSE ME?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!!” At this point, Angela was full on terrified and frozen in place, she now had zero idea on what she was supposed to say or if she should say anything at all, thankfully someone came to her rescue. “Hey leave her alone!” Kenny snapped in anger, getting ready to shove Mary away from Angela if he had to. “You stay out of this!” Bella yelled despite her voice slipping from anger to nervousness, pushing her hand hard into his chest which was much harder than she thought as Kenny was much taller and stronger then she was, still she tried but the older Caman refused to back down.  
Mike thought quickly and called out to Ricky, knowing they would need his help, but it would be hard trying to find him in the crowd of campers so he had to resort to the next best thing, all the while he kept turning his head to make sure Angela was okay. Angela, on the other paw, was slowly scooting away from the enraged Mary before she attempted to tear her head off but Mary wasn’t going to let her get away that easily. “I’m talking to you!” Mary snapped. “Are you that stupid to believe that we’d forget about what you did!? Who the hell do you think you are, brat!”  
Aidan shot the yelling female a glare, he knew if he didn’t get involved, Angela would get the hell beaten out of her. “Hey idiot!” the flower boy yelled at the bully. “You get away from her!” He quickly jumped in front of her, holding out his leafy hands. Mary glared at him with a look of pure madness in her eyes and wound up her fist before she punched the boy in the face hard. “Aidan!” Angela screamed in worry, she got up quickly and started to run over to him but Mary grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed the poor girl against the rec centre wall.  
“Let me go!” Angela screamed, scared out of her mind at this point. “I’m going to teach you a little lesson, this will show you why you shouldn’t try to steal all the guys from us,” Mary hissed evilly, an evil and creepy smile spread across her face as she raised her fist. “Steal?! What?!” the sixteen-year-old cat gasped in terror, fear and adrenaline pumping into her veins. As Mary wound up her fist again, Angela braced herself as she felt the first punches on her arms from Mary before she squealed as she felt a sharp slap to her face, tears coming out of her eyes as she shut them. “ANGELA!!” screamed Mike and Ricky as they both ran toward the cornered girl.  
“YOU GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!!” Ricky screamed with all the rage he held inside him, Mary turned away for about three seconds but she had zero time to react before she was dragged roughly away from Angela by Kenny, who had finally broke away from Bella and rushed up to the terrified and hurt girl along with Ricky and Mike. “Are you okay?” the seventeen-year-old asked, setting his paws on the young girl’s shoulders.  
The poor girl let out a wail as tears ran down her face, Kenny gently hugged her while Ronnie and two counselors came rushing over to see what was going on. “Is everything okay? What happened?” Ronnie demanded breathlessly, one camper stepped forward and explained everything to the camp director, meanwhile Mike and Ricky checked on Angela. “Are you alright?” Ricky asked, looking concerned for his little sister, Angela continued to cry while both guys tried to calm her down, Kenny lied his paw on his head and ruffed her fur, it appeared only he knew what was wrong which was surprising as he wasn’t someone who could tell what someone was feeling.  
“I want to leave!” the crying girl sobbed, Ricky cringed and angrily glared at Mary and Bella for what they did but mostly Mary. “Sshh,” Kenny said soothingly, moving his paw through her fur gently. “It’s alright, it’s alright. It’s alright now.” Angela buried her face in the male’s chest as she tried to calm herself down, but she was having a hard time trying. “I think she wants to go back,” Kenny said softly, looking up at Mike and Ricky. “And who can blame her? I mean she nearly got beaten by a bully.”  
“Do you want me to take you back to your cabin, sis?” Ricky asked his sister, trying to get his little sister to look at him but was unsuccessful as Angela refused to glance up. “Does it matter?” Mike asked, his boyfriend and Ricky looked at him, then they looked at each other in question for a few seconds. “I mean we could all take her back.” The rest of the group thought about this suggestion minus Angela who was still buried in Kenny’s chest. “I don’t care who takes me to my cabin!” Angela screamed suddenly. “I want to leave!”  
Kenny gently stroked her fur as he turned his head to face his boyfriend who gave him a nod. “I’ll be right back,” the fluffy brunette whispered before he lifted Angela up and held her close to his chest, Angela slowly began to calm down as she rested her head on Kenny’s chest. Mike turned his attention to the flower boy who was lifting his head and rubbing his throbbing head. “You alright?” Mike asked the dizzy Aiden, the flower boy shook his head. “I’ve had better days,” he replied weakly, Mike sighed heavily and lifted him up, Billy and Judy came rushing over. “Michael? Are you alright?”  
“Wait, where’s Angela?” Mike took a deep breath and started to explain, Paul went up to his boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders. Bill and Judy nodded their heads in understanding though Billy tried to hide his emotions. “Poor Angela,” Judy muttered. “She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Meanwhile  
Amanda quietly approached Angela’s cabin, Bunk 17, and looked up the dark windows. She quietly took a deep breath before she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, Amanda stepped into the living room and quickly dashed up the stairs to Angela’s room. Kenny was settled on Angela’s bed, tenderly stroking her fur while the young cat buried her face in Kenny’s chest. “Hello?” he asked once he noticed the familiar young female cat.  
“Hey Kenny,” she said, she carefully walked over to Angela’s bed. “Is Angie alright?” Kenny didn’t answer at first, it wasn’t because he didn’t know the answer, it was more like he didn’t know how to answer her question, he decided to answer honestly regardless. “To be honest, I don’t know. But she appeared to have calmed down after crying.” Amanda nodded, giving a sad look, looking down at the bruises on Angela’s arms. “I’m so sorry,” Mandy sighed. “I’m really sorry about those two.”  
“Why are you sorry?” the older boy demanded in confusion, raising his brow. “It’s not your fault, those girls act like complete jerks to no ends. But to be honest, were they always like that?” Amanda looked surprised but her facial expression changed as she remembered flashbacks. “No they didn’t always act like that,” she sighed sadly. “Why in the beginning, Bella and Mary used to be very nice people when I was in third grade, besides Jeffrey White, Rachel Heart, Justin Brown, Sean Davis, Adam Wilson and Brian Donnelly. Mary was kind of a jerk but she was sweet when she was in a good mood. Bella had a kind soul who would share her things with other children when they needed it.” Amanda sniffled and wiped her teary eyes, the dark blue lightning bolt jewel on her necklace glowed a faint blue which Angela noticed. “But there was also Brittany, she was the sweetest of them all, I loved her the most...I don’t know if I can continue.”  
“Hey, it’s alright, you can stop man,” Kenny said in understanding, feeling close to tears himself, Amanda worked up a happy-sad smile. Without another word, she walked up to Angela, who had started crying again and patted her back. “Ssshh, hon it’s alright now. Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you anymore, I promise you that.” Angela sniffled but started to roll over so she was lying flat on her back, Amanda gave her a kind and understanding smile. “There’s something I want to ask you guys,” Amanda said suddenly to Kenny. “How are you guys so close? I mean, whenever one of your friends in trouble, you always stand up for each other.” Kenny took a deep breath. “Well, we were always very close to each other, we had a streetrat loyalty from the day we met. When we first met on the streets and high school of the small town of Littlerow, we weren't very close and just saw each other as survival material, but as adventures went by, we all figured we had things in common as we were problematic teenagers with too much time on our paws. After our first adventure, we got pretty close and became friends." Angela refused to speak as Amanda smiled and left the cabin, promising to talk again later.  
Kenny got up from Angela’s bed and ruffled her hair. “Okay, listen Angela,” the boy said in a gentle voice. “I’m going back to the social to be with Mike, you’re okay on your own, right?” Angela sighed but gave him a nod. “Okay then, either Mike and Ricky will check on you in a little bit. See you later.” With that, Kenny left her cabin, leaving Angela alone in the cabin. Angie silently let out a wuff of breath as she faced the window of her room. “Why does everyone hate me?” she thought to herself. “I never did anything to anyone.”

Meanwhile  
Two creatures were walking through the forest, one of them was a hybrid of a lion, a lizard and a moth. She had the front part of a lion, the hindquarters of a lizard and the wings of a moth. The second creature looked like the Loch Ness monster itself, but he was a blue color with more gills on his neck and sharp scales on his front fins.  
“Jeffrey?” the lion hybrid asked suddenly, her friend turned his head to face her. “Yes Rachel?” he asked her. “Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Jeff looked around the dark forest. “Yeah this is the path that our other friends wanted us to take,” he replied though he didn’t sound too sure. “Why are you asking?”  
“Do you realize Adam and Justin aren’t the best at picking routes, right?” Rachel reminded him. “Don’t you remember last time? Or the time before?” Jeff sighed heavily and brought a fin to his face, but he couldn’t deny the truthful part of what she said. “Yes I know,” he replied. “But this time’s different, both of them double checked to find safer routes to travel so we can get to our destination.”  
Rachel face pawed herself, she knew those guys since the third grade for crying out loud! She knew Justin and Adam more than Jeff himself and she knew full well how bad those two were at directions, Rachel sighed heavily, not understanding how dumb Jeffrey was being by handing the task of directions to Justin and Adam. “Jeff, I don’t know if you know this,” Rachel started, being very firm with her words. “But everytime either Justin and/or Adam picks a way to go whenever we go on walks, it’s usually the wrong way and we get lost and it ends up with our parents having to rescue us.”  
Jeff didn’t answer, he stared at her with a startled expression, it appeared he had forgotten all about these times, but even so, he still wanted to trust Justin and Adam since they were his friends. “Well yeah, I remember now,” he said in a nervous tone. “But since nobody else knows how to read a map, we have to work with what we’ve got.” Rachel sighed heavily, she hated to admit it but her friend was right, if only she knew how to read a map maybe she wouldn’t be stuck in this problem in the first place. “Where to now?” she asked simply. “I believe going to the left will get us out of these woods.” Rachel said nothing and followed Jeff on their way.

Meanwhile  
Back at the social, Kenny was sitting with Mike, gently chatting with him. Mike took deep breaths to try and calm down, he was still quite pissed at what Mary almost did to his little sister figure and rightfully so. As much as he wanted to hurt her for attempting to harm poor Angela, he couldn’t do that because violence really wasn’t the answer for anything. “How’s Angela?” Mike asked Kenny in a quiet voice which was uncharacteristic of Mike. “She’s okay, she cried for a while but she’s okay now,” Kenny replied, giving his boyfriend a pat on the back, the older blond boy gave a sigh of relief.  
“Is Aidan alright?” Kenny asked, Mike nodded. Both boys looked to Ricky who was calmly chatting with Aidan, the flower boy still looked quite shaken and for good reason. “Hey guys,” Aidan said as he and Ricky walked over to them. “How’s my sister?” Ricky demanded. “Please tell me she is alright!” Kenny got up from his seat and calmly explained to him that his little sister was okay though she was a little scarred from that encounter. “That damn girl, I’m going to make her pay for that, I swear on my father’s crown.” Kenny gave a small sigh. “Ricky,” the older boy said quickly. “You can’t go around assaulting people, because that could get you in trouble and trust me, no one of our gang wants that to happen.”  
“Heey! Is everything alright here?” The boys all lifted their heads to see Judy and Sam were rushing over to them. “Sam? Judy?” Ricky asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?” When both girls finally caught up to the rest of the gang, Sam spoke. “I heard about what Mary almost did from Judy,” Sam said, her voice filled with anger. “To say I’m disappointed is an understatement. I honestly don’t know I am right now.” She gave a heavy sigh and put a hand to her head. “Is Angela alright?” Judy asked in concern. “To answer this question asked for the third time, she’s fine though she is silently scarred from this experience.” Sam shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Ok that’s enough!” Sam exclaimed angrily. “I don’t care if I have never dished out any sort of punishment, I need to get involved now!” The gang looked at her in shock and confusion. “Now?” Judy asked, raising her brow. “Yes, I don’t normally get involved in this type of stuff since I’m mostly a peacekeeper but this time, those two have gone way too far and they won’t be getting off scot free, trust me.” The sudden change in Samantha’s voice and tone caught the group off guard. “Whoa girl,” Ricky said quickly, his voice wavering slightly. “That is not really something I expected from someone like you,” Judy told Samantha. “It’s the nerds you should be afraid of.” With that sentence, the new counselor started to walk away, leaving the five teenagers in stunned surprise.  
“Well that was unexpected,” Aidan said, the others nodded in agreement. “I’m going to check on Angela,” Mike said suddenly, Ricky piped up as well. “I’m going too! Because she’s my little sis.” Mike shrugged. “Alright, let’s go.” The two boys exited the rec centre, both on their way to Angela’s cabin. A chilly wind blew through the air, both males shivered but they tried to ignore it. While they walked further and further away, three campers walked out of the same building and ran from the campgrounds before disappearing into Arawak forest.

Meanwhile  
“Admit it Jeffrey, we’re lost!” Rachel whined, angrily slapping a tree branch right in her face. “We’re not lost,” Jeff replied, ignoring the various branches in his face. “We’re just taking a shortcut.” Rachel snorted angrily and flinched from getting hit from a branch. “On the mountain trail?!” Jeffrey breathed heavily through his nose, even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was getting fed up with this crap. Was Adam and Justin purposely getting him and his friends lost? He knew his best friends better than this, whenever they would get lost, it was only for a little bit and they usually found their way out before things took a turn for the worse.  
However this was not one of those times, this was an unknown land they were walking in with no known way out and many turns that could lead to trouble, the group needed to find the correct way out if they wanted to get out alive. “I can’t stop thinking about Amanda,” Rachel muttered suddenly which came completely out of nowhere as she looked at the ground. “Me too,” Jeff agreed, his expression turning grim. “It didn’t really have to be this way, you know? Maybe if we tried to do something or figure out what was really going on, none of this would’ve happened.” His voice trailed off as he nodded, Rachel nodded as well, unable to get over her lost friend.  
Despite the fact that everyone else tried to tell her and her friends that none of this accident was their fault, they still felt like it was their fault for not exactly figuring out what was really going on with their friend. “Can We not sulk the whole time we’re walking? I don’t know about you but I want out of here,” Rachel asked nervously, changing the subject. Jeffrey slowly nodded and they continued down the mountain path, the forest was now completely silent and still, there were no animal sounds, no birds singing even the breath seemed to be holding its breath.  
Rachel herself was starting to get nervous though she would never go out of her way to say it. A twig suddenly snapped, Rachel jumped in fright. “”What the hell was that?” Jeff paused and took a look around, finding nothing out of the unusual ordinary. “Calm down, it was just an animal wandering around.” Rachel looked around for the source of the noise, a small rabbit creature with horns on its head jumped out. Rachel sighed in relief but she felt stupid for being stupid so easily.

Meanwhile  
Sam was ushering all the campers from the rec centre, keeping her eyes out for two female campers in particular. Meanwhile, Bella and Mary tried to blend in with the crowd, mostly to get out their punishment and mostly to avoid Sam especially since Sam can get pretty scary whenever she’s angry, however luck was not on their side. “Aha!” Sam exclaimed as she somehow spotted the two troublemaking girls with her bad eyes or they thought her eyes were really bad. “I found you both! Ronnie, come over! I found them!”  
Ronnie came storming over to both his new counselor and the two in trouble campers, using his magic to shut the rec centre doors once the other campers had left to prevent them from going anywhere. “What the hell is your problem?” the angry camp owner demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, Bella looked scared and gave a fearful swallow while Mary gave no craps whatsoever. “What problem?” she asked in a shallow tone, glaring at Ronnie. “Don’t you dare test me, I was already having a poor day and when I heard about what you did to poor little Angela, I became very steamed.”  
“Poor little Angela?!” Mary yelled in anger and surprise, not wanting to believe her ears. “Yes, the young girl was clearly upset when I went to talk to her,” Sam said firmly and angrily, narrowing her eyes on Bella and Mary, mostly Mary. “Do you realize that you almost harmed a young girl to the point of being mentally damaged? One who has some serious problems already?” Bella didn’t say anything, not one word, Mary however, still was angry at Angela but she made a poor choice of words with her response. “Yeah? She deserved it! She’s nothing but a self-centered, attention seeking little b**ch!”  
Bella, Ronnie and Sam all gasped when she said that and there was a moment of silence for about twenty seconds. Ronnie covered his mouth with his paw, Bella just stared with shock plain on her face at Mary who looked satisfied with what she said as she was unable to believe the girl would say something that and without giving a crap no less. Sam’s left eye started to twitch violently as rage began to boil inside her, the entire world seemed to stop and go silent in her damaged head. Normally Sam was a calm and collected person though she does get nervous around strangers, but she had suffered so much abuse from Mary for Wendigo-knows-how long, she was nearing her breaking point and those words almost broke her, but somehow she stayed strong but that wouldn’t last long.  
“No she didn’t,” Ronnie snapped in a more angry tone of voice, trying to make Mary realize that she was in the wrong but failing. “Angela didn’t do anything to you at all, you were the ones bullying her and not just her but several other girls at breakfast, Angela’s friends were doing the right thing by stopping you.” Mary rolled her eyes, Bella shot her a glare but she didn’t seem to notice or care, she started to open her mouth again to retort but she was cut off. “Don’t you dare open your mouth,” Sam finally snapped with a glare so strong that it could cut steel. “I’m warning you, don’t speak or else.”  
“Or else what?” Mary taunted, a very smug and creepy smile appearing on her face. “Are you going to melt me like your experiments?” Sam winced, her eye gave another violent twitch, her teeth gnashed together. “What did you say?” the former scientist growled in a steady but angry tone as it dropped in volume. “Oh did I hit a nerve? Was that too much?” Mary continued, her smugass grin getting wider. “I said shut up!” Sam snarled, her voice raising in volume and rage making her sound even more intimidating as months of torment began to drive her mad. “Does the memory of those freaks you created still burn inside your mind? How nice to know you failed everyone who ever trusted you.”  
*SLAP!* Ronnie and Bella’s jaws dropped in disbelief at the next action the former scientist did, Mary was on the floor, holding her cheek in pain, her wide eyes staring at the new counselor in shocked surprise. Sam was standing over her, the camp counselor was gritting her teeth in anger almost making them look like fangs, her left eye was still twitching insanely, her hair had suddenly become very messy and she was breathing rather heavily. With the state of her now, it looked like Sam was on the verge of having the worst kind of mental breakdown Mankind and Camankind has ever seen.  
Ronnie slowly grabbed Sam’s shoulder though he was afraid of the possibility of Sam punching in the face or something like that was still in the air. He just quietly pulled her away and sent her to her cabin and decided to handle the matter by himself. While chewing the girls out again, he swore he heard Sam talking to someone else he didn’t know but he foolishly ignored it.

Meanwhile in the Arawak forest  
The forest was quiet and dark as usual during the night, it was almost like there was no life at all which troubled the young male cat who was carefully making his way through the woods. The young blond cat carried a backpack filled with survival supplies as well as other things he needed. The man shook slightly as a twig snapped from under his hind paw, in fact almost every sound in the Arawak forest made him jump since it was really quiet, almost too quiet maybe.  
The moon suddenly peeked it’s way through the thin clouds, lighting the entire forest in it’s creepy light. “It’s really creepy out here,” the man said to himself rather quietly. “I feel like I’m the only one out here, and the eeriness of the moon isn’t helping matters.” He continued on his trek through the woods, not wanting to be in the same spot for too long as if he feared something bad would happen if he remained in one area for a long period of time. Above him, the trees started to rustle, the male jumped and quickly pulled out his switchblade, ready to defend himself if he had to as there were plenty of dangers in the night.  
The rustling sounds continued, but it sounded so long and far even though it was getting closer with each passing second of minute, it really depended on the time. The boy looked around, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from, his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He had zero idea how scary it was to be in a dark silent forest at night, especially considering he was alone with a blade in hand and few defence weapons that wouldn’t combat every threat in this place. However as he looked around, he realized the sounds weren’t coming toward him but were above him. The blond cat slowly lifted his head to look up toward the trees, there were flashes of grey that were heading in the same direction he was going, he knew it who it was. “Them!” the male gasped and took off after them.

Up above in the trees  
The tall trees of Camp Arawak forest were the homes of the several Sun birds and Lunar birds who were gathering in their nests only to be rudely disturbed by the footsteps of intruders who were not supposed to be there at all. The intruders raced across the tree branches, sometimes ripping the leaves completely off. Some jumped from branch to branch, grabbing on one and swinging to another, flying at a great speed and grabbing with a good grip so they didn’t fall.  
Two grabbed onto the trunks of the trees and threw themselves to another and sometimes flung themselves into the rather starry night. One threw himself to quite a ridiculous height, he gracefully flew upwards toward the center of the moon and became almost a shade due to the light being casted down from the sky.  
The young man fell gracefully, performing a number of impressive backflips before rejoining the group. The group of five suddenly jumped from the trees and landed on the ground and continued sprinting into the unknown distance, from behind them, the young male blond cat was chasing them hoping to catch up with them. However after a moment or more of running, his legs were now hurting from running so fast or hard, it was probably only for a few minutes but to him, if felt like a darn half and an hour.  
“God, how the hell do these guys not get tired?” the male asked himself breathlessly, his chest began to hurt from not breathing for some time, he had to slow down so he could get the much needed oxygen into his lungs. The five figures who were ahead of him slowly faded away from sight till there was nothing in the distance just the forest, they didn’t stop for a single second, they seemed to have more energy then he did. The blond male however started to stop, all this running was starting to wear him down greatly.  
He paused and settled down on a rock sticking out the ground, taking deep breaths and wiping sweat off his brow. Even though the five strangers vanished from sight, he still could hear their fading footsteps thanks to animal-like senses he had. “No time to rest for too long,” the boy mumbled under his breath. “I can’t let them escape my sights again.” He took out a bottle of water from his backpack and took a large sip of water before he continued on.  
At this point, the forest suddenly became quiet again which startled the young male as he was used to the sounds all around him, the moon then became covered by a thick curtain of clouds which caused the light to fade away, leaving the forest in a deep inky black. The male gulped, not expecting a change in atmosphere which was bad news to anyone lost in the large woods without supplies, thankfully this was not the case with this young boy cat. The spy whipped out a flashlight so walking around in the dark wouldn’t be a big problem, but that was the least of his concerns.  
All around him, the forest itself appeared to be shifting on its own which was completely impossible even for Nibiru’s standards. “Okay now I’m getting scared,” he muttered to himself, feeling his heart rate pick up. “I don’t even know what’s going on now.” But even with these fears going through him, he continued on his trek, he did need to get out of the forest at some point.  
A few minutes went by and thankfully nothing uneventful happened which the spy was grateful for, it was just quiet minus the sound of his paws stepping on leaves and fallen twigs. Very few times, the bushes would rustle randomly which scared the wits out of young spy even more than any creature Nibiru could throw at him. The boy’s heart raced even more to the point where he could’ve had a heart attack, it almost seemed like the forest went on forever, where was the way out? Was there even a way out?  
The boy couldn’t deny that this situation he was in was terrifying, though nothing was coming out to get him, the anticipation of that happening was insanely scary. “Calm down, calm down Barney,” the boy, Barney, said to himself. “There’s nothing out here now, I’m sure it’s safe. It has to be!” Upon lifting his head, Barney spotted what looked a way out of the forest in the distance though the faint light of his flashlight. He let out a heavy sigh, feeling relieved that he could finally get out as this place was giving him the creeps. However as soon as he took a step toward the exit, the wind started to pick up and the temperature dropped.  
“Of all the places in Arawak that never gets cold, it’s the lower part of the forest.” The woods below Arawak mountains were the warmest in the summer because of the sun’s odd position in the sky and the Sun Birds living in the trees and yet Barney immediately began to shiver. He quickly turned around, with his switchblade in one paw and a bag of salt between his teeth, looking desperately around for any other supernatural presence other than himself...but he saw nothing but trees for miles.  
Upon gazing around for a third time, he let out a terrified gasp as he heard loud terrifying howls along with the bushes rustling violently, not wanting to stick around any longer, Barney took off as fast as he could away from that spot.  
However he dropped the bag of salt in his jaw due to reflex and his blade leaving him defenceless, but he didn’t really care at this point, he needed to get out of there. Once he started running, another set of howls came from right behind him. Barney didn’t know why he did it but he turned his head anyway, catching sight of his pursuers. Lord, were they ever horrible, they were Human or Camanoid in appearance but they had deer skulls for heads along with antlers. Their bodies were very thin and looked like they were in the process of decaying as their fur and skin were rotting, they had razor sharp claws and teeth like those of needles. They had no eyes, just empty black sockets where the eyes were supposed to be.  
The young spy let out a terrified gasp, his eyes were wide and his heart pounded in his chest, he was almost unable to take his eyes off these creatures, but he knew if he didn’t, he would certainly die by the claws and teeth if these beasts. Barney whipped his head the other way and charged more faster for his life, this time he didn’t look back. The creatures seemed to take notice of this and quickened their pace, their roars sounding more and more frantic and enraged. The sounds of the monsters behind the spy became more and more loud and were getting closer and closer with every step he took. The beasts were at this point, catching up, their speed was more unnatural than his own, but Barney kept running, refusing to slow down no matter how bad his chest hurt from not breathing.  
Eventually after a few minutes of running, the beasts caught up with him, one jumped up and slashed Barney’s back with it’s claws, a lot of force were thrown into the short ranged attack, the young man let out a high pitched yelp as he stumbled from the sudden assault. He fell onto the ground, painfully whining through his gnashed teeth as he attempted to get to his feet. But before he could move even an inch, the creatures jumped on him and began sinking their teeth into him. One of them sank their fangs into the boy’s shoulder, breaking the skin instantly. Barney whined in pain and gritted his teeth, he started punching the thing in the face to try to get the creature to let go but it did nothing. A couple more joined the demented party, one grabbed his left leg and started penetrating the skin very slowly with its teeth. The second one went for his chest, blood dripping from its mouth, it looked like Barney wasn’t it’s only victim.  
Barney took in a shaky breath and stopped trying to struggle, instead he reached out for a weapon, lucky for him, his backpack was in arm’s reach but not his switchblade. “Doesn’t matter,” Barney muttered through his teeth. “I still have lots of deadly weapons for your cold asses.” Two of the monsters started to change positions, Barney felt the teeth dig into his gut while sharp claws pulled some skin and fabric away from his body. Grinding his teeth, the young male snuck his paws into the backpack and pulled out a firecracker along with a set of matches. The monster on his shoulder noticed what he was doing and sunk its jaws right into his neck, as much as it hurt, it worked to his advantage, since he now had his other arm free.  
While the monster was distracted, Barney quickly lit a match and the firecracker in less then a second, the fire caught the creature’s eye or lack thereof. It let out an enraged roar or rather a scream, a scream that sounded like a cross between an elk and a Human or Caman. “Well, aren’t you angry huh?” Barney said in a determined voice. “Don’t fret pal, I’ll fix that real quickly.” Without thinking twice, he launched the firecracker at the creatures, it cracked and shot itself at the monsters, they took one look at the oncoming cracker and almost did two complete backflips before sprinting away into the forest, Barney rose to his paws and watched the disappearing fire before checking his bag. Unlucky Barney, he forgot a first-aid kit which was bad because he was bleeding pretty badly and quickly, he had to get help now. “I have to get out before those creeps come back.” Barney grabbed some leaves and duct tape from his backpack then started did a messy job of patching himself up, he gave a huge sigh at his crappy work. “I suck badly at fixing wounds, but this is the best I can do.” Putting his backpack back on despite the stinging from his injuries, the young spy continued his trek, unsure of what else to come.

Meanwhile  
Angela settled in her bed, her older brother was tucking her in, he gave her a smile. “It’s time for me to go, Angela,” he said gently, stroking her fur. “I’ll see you in the morning, get some sleep, good night sis.” The older boy turned and walked toward the door, before he opened the door, he looked back at his younger sister. “Goodnight.” The door creeked open and shut as the older brother left, Angela gave a huge sigh and stumped under her covers. Unknown to her, a female figure watched the scene and the second Angela was asleep, she quietly snuck downstairs and exited the cabin, she then took out some kind of watch and sent out a signal. “The camp is quiet, my lady, we will now start with the nighttime missions.”

End of part 1

Summer Camp Stalk Chapter 3 Part 2: Nighttime Team-Up  
Unknown camp outside of Camp Arawak, 9:30 pm  
Smoke drifted in the air, the foggy translucent almost thin clouds nearly covered the full moon. On the grounds of a forest clearing, there appeared to be a village with a campfire in the middle, around the fire there were small homes that were made of logs, animals skins, plants and plenty other natural forest life as well as regular camping tents.  
Small creatures slowly poked their heads out of the wood homes, they were around kitten size but they were light yellow in color, their ears were shaped like leaves as well as their tails. The creatures’ paws looked like they were coated in dirt and dust of the earth and around their legs were vines wrapped tightly.  
The creatures’ sniffed the air, taking in the sweet scent the smoke was giving off from the sweet tree branches that made up the campfire, two of the creatures began wandering around the camp, exploring the camp but never wandering far from the camp. In front of them, bushes rustled, the three creatures jumped in surprise and backed up as their ears pulled back. However right on cue, three humans jumped out and landed on the ground, they wore on light grey bodysuits along with dark grey boots and gloves, around their chest was a black chestplate with a hood covering their heads and a long black cape draping down their backs and finally on the left of their chestplate was a yin-yang type symbol that had a white wing on one side and a black wing on the other.  
Upon seeing the grey-black clad group, the plant-cat hybrids ran up to them and started excitedly jumping up to see them, meowing happily. “Aww, did you miss us?” one of the grunts responded, a huge smile on her face. “How sweet, you waited here for us to return,” a male grunt said sweetly, reaching his hand down to pet one of the creatures. A single Caman suddenly came out of a hut, a smile appeared on her lips as the remaining grunts jumped down from the trees and joined the other three. “Oh goodness, you’re back!” she exclaimed. “I was getting so worried, I thought you got lost or something!”  
“Oh please,” replied a male Caman grunt, stepping forward to greet her. “The forest is our tuff!” As he finished talking, more and more Camans and Humans came out of hiding, welcoming the small group back to their camp, the group then began chatting and exchanging hugs, some of the grunts were excitedly talking about the different sights they spotted while out in the forest. Some mentioned the various animals they have never seen before, while others pointed out the lovely views of the forest and even the rivers.  
Finally everyone’s attention was stolen by a horn, the group stopped talking and gazed up to see an elder Caman with a dark brown coat, light green eyes and wore a bright white lab coat, calling out to them. “Members of our society, we have a meeting in the planning hall. We have to go over tonight’s activities,” the elder informed the grunts, they all nodded and headed toward a big wooden building which was a little further from their camp. They all entered and settled down at a set of tables, some began chatting quietly with their partners, some sat quietly at the tables as they waited for an announcement.  
After a few minutes, a young male with a light yellow coat, yellow hair, dark blue eyes and glasses stepped up to the front of the room and cleared his throat loudly, gaining the grunts’ attention. “My dearest and loyal subjects,” the man started in a strong voice. “Tonight, we have orders brought forward by our lovely and beautiful Queen. Our goal for tonight is to seek out the Arawak mountains.” The folks in the room gasped and looked at each other in wonder and confusion as this wasn’t their usual mission, one male grunt fixed the hood over his head, his dark midnight blue eyes gazed at one female grunt, she silently brushed her brown hair away from her face.  
“Now this mission has to be carried out a little different than usual where we have five groups working almost the same task. For this mission, you will be divided into three groups of five, each group will go to the mountains and look for a safe way to enter without causing too many problems for ourselves. Once your group has found a way, you will report to the other two groups immediately, you understand what to do and where to go. Now select your group and head into the night! Alla!” The final sentence ended with a salute.  
“ALLA!!” the grunts hollered, raising their fists up, them and their boss saluted before everyone exited the building. The grunts started preparing for their mission, since most of the grunts were teenagers, there was a lot of arguing once again over who was going to do what. The teenage grunt with the dark midnight blue eyes, walked away from his fellow partners. He pulled his hood back and brushed some of his brown hair away from his eyes, before quietly grabbing his spear and hurried into the woods by himself. Finally the three groups were formed and they headed off in different directions into the forest with the villagers waving goodbye and wishing them good luck on their mission.

Meanwhile  
Angela quickly shot up in her cabin bed, a weakened choking sound exiting her throat, the young Caman quickly looked around her bedroom before sighing in relief when she realized that it was just another nightmare. Angela buried her face in her blanket as she breathed heavily, tears escaped her shut eyes as she tried to calm down.  
Aidan, who was sleeping beside her in a makeshift bed made out a small box, tissues and fabric sewed together, woke up, he rubbed his eyes with his leaves. “Huh? What is it?” the flower boy asked in a rather groggy tone. “It’s nothing, just a bad dream,” Angela replied, not bothering to look at him as she was focusing his attention on her blanket rather than the flower boy. “Huh?” Aidan asked confused.  
Angela didn’t answer, instead she hopped out of her bed and changed out of her pure white gown. “What are you doing?” Aidan demanded, feeling more awake as he watched her get ready. “I’m going to see my brother,” Angela replied, preparing to open the door to her room but she had to be quiet as there were other girls in the cabin including Bella and Mary and those two were people Angela wanted to avoid. With shift and quiet movements, Angela gripped the knob, opened the bedroom door and nervously peered out into the dark hallway, thankfully she didn’t find any trace of anyone in the halls.  
Angela gave another sigh of relief then she took Aidan from the dresser and set him on her shoulder which he didn’t object to. Taking a deep breath, the young Caman exited the room and headed into the hallway, she gave a fearful gulp and casted a light spell so she could see, though it was dimmed down so no one would notice the little girl walking alone in the cabin, but it was still a little bit more bright for her to see.  
The brown Caman pulled her ears in fright as she listened to the sound of the wooden cabin settling. Angela gulped again as she took a step which made the floor creak in a rather unnerving manner, the young girl pushed herself forward, she couldn’t let her nervous feelings stop her from reaching her brother, swallowing her fear down, Angela kept moving.  
Aidan, however, wasn’t nervous or fearful; instead he wore a brave look on his face. The flower boy wasn’t scared of some creaking in the cabin, that wasn’t scary at all, he could handle that, but he didn’t really like Angela jumping at almost every little thing, that wasn’t great as he almost fell off her not once, not twice but three fricking times. He gave an angry snort that Angela didn’t hear as she made it to the staircase and descended the stairs.  
Upon reaching the final stair, Angela suddenly bolted for the front cabin door, this move knocked Aidan on his ass as he wasn’t prepared for a move like that, when he managed to get up, Angela was already out the door. The light night breeze blew through the female Caman’s fur, it was calm and cool, perfect for a night in the Arawak. Angela slowly looked around the dark camp, she couldn’t find her older brother’s cabin in sight so she knew she had to find it, she gave a fearful swallow as she stared into the darkness, the camp seemed to be more scary at night than in the day, Angela’s ears lowered even more as she walked forward into the dark camp. As she walked away from her cabin, something looked down at her from the roof with it’s dark soulless eyes, it let out a low growl as it licked it’s lips.  
The sight of a dark brown Caman came into view as Angela walked toward Cabin 19, the sound of her paws crunching the fallen twigs and leaves on the camp path. Ricky’s ear twitched as he heard some noises from behind him, he turned his head to find his younger sister strolling up to his cabin. Almost instantly, he stumbled over the wooden steps of the porch to greet her, doing a faceplant on the wood and performing a full front or backflip before he stumbled to his paws, this took literally a few seconds. “Hey Angela!” Ricky called, running over to her, he slowed himself when he met her face to face, his facial expression shifted to one confusion rather quickly, he then cocked his head to the side. “Wait a minute, what are you doing here?”  
Angela looked downward at the ground, her paw lightly tapping at a small sized stone, she shifted her eyes to her brother to the ground, with her nervousness revealed, Ricky seemed to understand what was going on, he silently put his wing over her and pulled her close to him for a few seconds. Angela didn’t object to this, she loved her older brother’s hugs so she grabbed her older brother and hugged him tightly. Paul watched the pair in confusion as he had no clue in the world what in the Snowy was going on.  
When the two pulled away, Paul bounced over to the pair, his four paws curled inwards when he jumped up then they straightened when he hit the ground. “What’s going on?” Paul asked curiously once he was close enough, Ricky quietly turned his head to face him, he figured he should own his buddy some kind of explanation but he was certain Paul knew quite a bit about his family issues. “It’s nothing, it’s a...little personal. It’s just Angela.” The light yellow Caman didn’t ask anymore questions as he knew a little too much about Ricky, his ears gave a little twitch before he perked up, Ricky took notice of this and tilted his head to the side. “What is it, Paul?” the dark brown Caman asked, his friend didn’t answer at first, he bounced up and down.  
“I have the best idea!” Paul exclaimed in excitement, bouncing up and down on the dirt ground, he then bounded off into the darkness for a few seconds before he returned with a stack of logs on his back. “What’s that for?” Ricky asked in confusion, Paul gave his best friend the biggest smile he could muster. “I think we should have a fire,” the light yellow Caman exclaimed in happiness and excitement, Ricky gave a smile to his best friend then to his younger sister and Aidan who had climbed back onto her head.  
The older brother gently set his paw around his sister’s shoulders. “We’re going to go into the woods and have a fire, it’ll be ok, it’ll help take your mind off things,” Ricky said gently, patting his sister’s back, Angela looked at her older brother nervously before she shrugged, Aidan however seemed terrified. Paul was the first to take off, he bounded over to the path that led to the entrance of the large forest of Arawak, he looked up and casted a light spell so he and his best friends could see in the darkness.  
Taking a deep breath, Paul bounced off into the dark forest, both Ricky and Angela followed after him. Angela gave a fearful swallow as she looked around the dark forest, everything around her had became quiet, no animals were wandering, no birds were calling, in fact it seemed like everything had became completely silent, neither Paul or Ricky seem to notice as the two were walking close together, both had big smiles on their faces as they searched around the forest, looking for a perfect spot in the forest.  
The walk took a few minutes, but the trio finally found a forest clearing with an already prepared fire pit. Paul smiled and quickly set up the logs in the pit and set them ablaze with his magic. By the time both Ricky and Angela got to him, the fire was already set by the bouncing yellow Caman. “Nice!” Ricky exclaimed happily, sitting down in front of the fire and putting his paws forward to warm them, Angela followed her brother’s action. Aidan however, did not, he quickly jumped off Angela’s head and ran like hell, the female Caman watched him dart till he stopped halfway in the clearing.  
Ricky and Paul both caught sight of Aidan and stared at the flower boy before they both realized why he ran like a maniac. The trio sat at the fire, all holding their paws out to warm them though why would they even bother, it was fricking summer. “Now this is nice,” Ricky said with a sigh, Paul nodded and spread his wings open, bouncing on the log like he had fifteen cups of coffee. Angela stayed quiet as she looked away from the flames, her eyes were starting to burn from the bright light, her ears gave a little twitch as she heard something from above. Another twig snapped and the young girl jumped, quickly looking around. By this time, Ricky heard the noises and stood to his paws, looking around for the source.  
Paul took notice of this and stopped bouncing, he looked at his best friend’s serious facial expression and gave a little gulp as he caught onto the idea of something bad will happen. Twigs snapped right in front of them, Ricky prepared himself and got into a defensive stand to protect himself, his sister and best friend however Judy came out of the woods instead, panting heavily. “Judy?” Ricky demanded, dropping his pose. “What are you doing here?” Judy dropped to the ground on her knees. “Well…” she started, her voice coming out in short gasps. “I’m looking for Kenny and Mike,” she finally said, which tipped off the other four teenagers. “Huh? Kenny and Mike are missing?” Paul asked in concern, his voice turned into one of worry. “Not really, I know the boys, I know they won’t run off too far, they’ll be here somewhere.”  
“Well, this is to be expected,” Ricky responded, standing up. “Come on, let’s go look for them.” Paul and Angela both stood on their paws and with Judy, the four departed into the woods to search for their other friends. However in the trees above, something shifted, leaves fell from above as a skull poked out of the greenlife.

Meanwhile  
“Mike?” called the voice of Kenny, the brown Caman carefully walked through the darkened forest looking around for his boy. No reply came forth nor did the sound of paws running his way come either, instead there was only silence. Kenny began to feel unnerved at this point, he became even more nervous as he listened to the sounds of the night. He had read all about the wildlife of the Arawak forest, in the darkness of the night there were quite a few dangers that could hurt him such as the Kabus, the forest hunter of Arawak, Kenny gave a nervous swallow as he thought about them.  
The Arawak forest suddenly lit up with beautiful silver light, Kenny looked up at the sky seeing the moon was up and full, turning the forest a silver color and making it more easy to see but that wasn’t enough for the brown Caman. He casted a strong light spell so he can see without the light of the moon since the moon was only going to be out for a limited time and Kenny didn’t want to be in the dark if that happened as without light, Kenny would be lost.  
Taking a deep breath, Kenny carefully ventured deeper into the forest, he looked to the east direction then to the west but he found no trace of the light brown Caman which was something he had expected, he knew he wouldn’t find his boyfriend so easily but still he had to continue, he couldn’t allow Mike to become a midnight snack for the Kabus or the Wendigo, that would be an awful way to die much like the Wendigo jumping on you and chomping you to bits. Actually now that he thought about it, he didn’t know which of the two monsters were the worst to be killed by, they were quite similar in their methods of attacks by biting and slashing people to bits but that was about it.  
The sound of flapping wings suddenly filled the silence, Kenny whipped his head around in a circle until he realized the sounds were above him rather than below. He looked upwards only to find a bunch of small shadows flying above the forest, he guessed it was the Lunar birds as these birds were more commonly seen in the night then the Sun birds. The boy took a deep breath then let it out slowly, he started to feel silly for being easily frightened, but no one really knew how scary it was to be out in a dark forest alone, especially when you know full well about what kind of dangers lurk around.  
The bushes near the side of the path started to rustle, Kenny jumped back in fear and backed away from the forest path, his ears pulled back and his tail puffed up into a thick fluffball, his red eyes quickly scanned the area, but he found nothing. It happened once again and Kenny was now beginning to feel a violent adrenaline rush pump it’s way into his veins. Thankfully for him, a single small creatures hopped out of the bushes and looked up at him, the brown Caman quietly approached the creature seeing it was a Venomous Bone who angrily hissed at him before jumping into the nearest tree, Kenny let out a sigh of relief as he was just grateful that no Kabus came hunting for him as he was completely alone.  
Deciding to swallow down his fear, Kenny continued on his trek as he wanted to find Mike as quickly as possible and get out of this place, he didn’t want to be here anymore. “Just stay calm bro,” Kenny whispered to himself. “Mike’s out somewhere, you’ll find him eventually.” In all honesty, Kenny wasn’t completely sure if Mike was out in the Arawak forest or if he was alright, but he had to search the forest as he didn’t know where the Snowy Mike would be, so he continued. Far off into the pine trees, a boney hand poked its way out of the pines as it slowly slipped out of hiding.

Meanwhile  
“Mike!” Ricky yelled at the top of his lungs, looking around the Arawak forest but finding no sign of the two boys apart of their streetrat gang. “Kenny! Where are you?!” The brown cat boy spread his wings open and took to the skies to get a better view of the forest which probably wouldn’t be of much help considering it was quite dark out in the forest, but he didn’t care.  
Paul swooped above the forest as well but unlike Ricky, he was about two metres below him, checking trees or any other high place in order to find either Kenny or Mike, Mike would make the most sense to be hiding in the trees. Angela, Aidan and Judy for their part, stuck to the ground as there was a chance the two were on the Arawak forest paths, Aidan had to be careful around the other set of plantlife as he could easily get lost in there.  
“Where did you last see them?” Angela whispered to Judy, her ears pulled themselves back and her wings gave an uncomfortable shift on her back, Judy gave a sigh and looked over at her before turning her attention back to the ground. “The last time I saw them was at my cabin, I was having a hard time sleeping, so I got ready and went outside where I found those two, probably having a makeout session in the trees or something.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me,” Angela said quietly, Aidan looked up at her in confusion. “What do you mean it doesn’t surprise you?” he asked the younger brown Caman. “We’ve known them for years,” Judy said, answering Aidan’s question. “We know how those two act as we knew them from years on the streets, making money from beer bottles and other acts. Trust me, if you had friends you would get used to how they are and act.”  
Aidan shrugged and the five teens continued through the woods, a light breeze blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle and move. Angela gave an uncomfortable shiver as the noises echoed around her, she lowered herself to the ground as she walked, her eyes quickly looked around the forest so she could find the source of the disturbance but there was nothing there, she sighed in relief.  
Paul suddenly swooped downward and landed on the ground right in front of Angela, Judy and Aidan, a look of worry and fear on his face. “What’s wrong?” Judy asked, a look of concern of her face as she stared into the light yellow Caman’s grey eyes. “Were one of you guys in the trees?” the yellow Caman asked, his tone becoming a mix of worry and confusion. Judy and Angela both looked at each other, confusion swooping onto their own faces. “What do you mean, man?” Aidan demanded, his brow raised.  
Paul looked back at the trees before he gave a shudder, his wings shifted nervously, his feathers ruffled. “I was looking in the trees for Mike since he can fly like me, but I didn’t see him, instead I saw these two small grey dots hiding in the darkness, staring back at me. I was a bit freaked out as I stared at whatever was staring back at me, after a few more seconds, the thing moved away, disappearing into the darkness. I chased after it to get a look at it but it was already gone when I got close to it.”  
Both Angela and Judy’s confused expression changed to ones of worry, Aidan however was plain weirded out. “You still didn’t find Mike or Kenny at least?” Judy asked the light yellow Caman, Paul shook his head. “Nope, sorry,” he apologized, lowering his head. Judy sighed as Paul spread his wings and took to the skies once again, her ears twitched as she caught some sounds from a set of bushes right beside them, the three jumped backwards and pulled their ears back, well minus Aidan since he had no ears.  
However a familiar voice called from the darkness and seem to be coming closer with each passing second. “Kenny?” Angela whispered quietly, walking a bit forward to peer into the darkness. “Girls?” Kenny called back, the sound of his pawsteps getting closer broke the few second silence. The bushes rustled once again and soon the red-eyed Caman emerged from the plants, his brown coat covered in leaves from the bushes. “Oh thank god I found you!” Kenny exclaimed happily, his light spell disappearing as he shook his coat, shaking the leaves free from his fur. “Have you seen Mike around?”  
“No,” Judy responded gravely, lowering her eyes to the ground and shaking her head. “We had just started looking for you and him, unless you know where he is…” her voice trailed off as she spoke the last sentence, Kenny shook his head. “No I hadn’t found any trace of him either,” he sighed, putting a paw to his face.  
Above them, the sound of rustling leaves made themselves known and seconds later, both Ricky and Paul joined their friends’ sides. “Hey guys! You found Kenny?” Ricky asked quickly, the second he landed on the ground. Angela glanced at her older brother then nodded, Kenny looked up into the blue eyes of his friend. “Don’t worry, I’m okay and breathing,” the boy responded, dusting off his left shoulder. “But Mike, I’m not so sure, we’ve got to find him now!”  
“He’s right,” Ricky said determined as he walked forward, Paul gave a fearful shudder. “I hope we find him and don’t run into that creature.” Kenny’s ears twitched upon hearing those words. “Creature?” the brown Caman asked, his voice becoming quiet so he could speak only to Judy. “I’ll explain later,” she whispered back as she and Kenny followed after Ricky.  
Angela and Aidan watched them for a few seconds before they followed after them, Angela looked back to the trees and shuddered as she thought she saw something looking back at her.


End file.
